Hourglass
by Sakura-Star
Summary: Cuando llevas prometiendo algo toda tu vida ¿seguirías manteniendo tu palabra aunque ya no creyeras en ella?. Persistir no siempre es la mejor opción, y es algo que Sakura no descubrió de la mejor manera.
1. Pasado

Éste fic, **Nee-chan**, es para tí.  
¡Hoy ya cumplimos un año de habernos conocido! ¿Feliz aniversario xD?. Te quiero mucho Nee-chan, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a **Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.****

* * *

**Hourglass**

Tomó el reloj de arena en sus manos. Lo volteó y vio como la arena comenzaba a caer lentamente.

El pasado, el presente y el futuro.

-

-

-

Primera Parte:  
**Pasado**

—Mi nombre es Sakura, un gusto conocerte —sonrió la pequeña niña de cinco años.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, Sakura-chan —se presentó el chico rubio de ojos azules de igual edad que la niña. Ambos se habían detenido en la misma tienda, a mirar el mismo oso de peluche, y habían preguntado a la misma vez por el precio del juguete. Se habían visto el uno al otro, para después echarse a reír. Se habían presentado mientras salían de allí.

—Dime, Naruto… ¿a qué juegas cuando estás aquí? —preguntó la niña mientras ambos corrían en una dirección desconocida para ella.

—Pues, hago castillos de arena en la playa y siempre me pongo en la orilla tratando de atrapar peces —comenzó a contar, feliz— O juego con los otros niños, o en mi casa… pero no siempre hay mucho que hacer —terminó admitiendo. A pesar de decir eso, el cariño en sus palabras por su lugar de nacimiento era más que obvio.

Así que a pesar de que a Sakura no le pareció encantador nada de eso, sonrió feliz— ¡Pues, vamos a jugar mucho! —gritó tomándole la mano a Naruto y corriendo más aprisa.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque donde estaban los demás niños, éstos se miraron entre sí, pero se armaron de valor al ver a alguien acompañando al pequeño Uzumaki, así que se acercaron y comenzaron a jugar con una pelota. Tres de los que no se habían unidos al juego, llegaron sobrados y tomaron la pelota en sus manos.

—¿Naruto-tonto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar jugando al "niño que no tiene amigos" en la playa? —se burló y los otros dos rieron a compás con el primero.

El rubio lo miró molesto, pero no dijo nada. Sakura lo miró y se sintió mal, así que dio un paso enfrente de Naruto, quedando a solo dos pasos de los otros.

—No debes hablarle así a otros niños —regañó ésta con una mano en la cadera, moviendo el dedo índice en el aire negativamente— Deberías disculparte —le aconsejó, y colocó la otra mano en su costado.

—Cállate niña fea —le dijo, para luego empujarla y que ésta cayera de espalda al suelo.

Naruto se movió por instinto y pudo llegar antes de que la cabeza de ella tocara el suelo, pero sus brazos y piernas estaban sucios y tenía un raspón en un brazo. Molesto, soltó a Sakura con cuidado y se abalanzó sobre el niño pegándole un fuerte golpe.

—¡¿Qué haces, monstruo?! —gritó el niño malo, tapando el lugar rojo por el puñetazo.

—¡No toques a Sakura-chan! —gritó— pégame a mí, si quieres, pero no le pegues a Sakura-chan —sollozó, cubriendo con un brazo su cara empapada de lágrimas.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cuando alguien se le acercaba e intentaba hacer amigos con él, esos niños lo fastidiaban hasta que lo hacían cambiar de parecer y así dejaban sólo al rubio de nuevo. Todo aquel que jugara con Naruto era molestado por los niños que, al ser unos dos años mayores, se creían mucho y, por supuesto, tenían más fuerza que ellos.

El niño se paró del suelo y miró a Sakura, quien aún estaba en el suelo, con rabia.

—Eres una tonta al juntarte con ese niño —le dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí seguido de los otros dos.

Todos los demás que se habían alejado, miraban a los dos pequeños con lástima, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse. Naruto, viendo lo que había causado, salió corriendo de allí, aún llorando.

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-

-

-

El rubio corrió mitad del camino y aminoró su paso la otra. Había dejado de llorar al poder calmarse, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose demasiado triste. Era una de las primeras veces que podía jugar con alguien y se la habían vuelto a quitar. Llegó a la puerta de su casa y miró la gran puerta antes de bajar la cabeza y abrir con las dos manos.

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó, y tras cerrar la puerta se quitó los zapatos.

Caminó por el pasillo y entró a la sala, luego fue hasta la cocina, abrió la despensa, tomó algo de comer y se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Apretó las bolsas de comida contra su pecho, y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

No es como si él estuviera esperando que alguien le diera la bienvenida a casa; hacía mucho que se había dado por vencido en ese aspecto. Él ya sabía que no había nadie.

Nunca había nadie.

-

-

-

Sakura había salido corriendo de allí tras darle una mirada molesta a los demás niños que habían parado de jugar con Naruto apenas habían llegado los otros. Al llegar a su casa, tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran.

—Voy —dijeron del otro lado. Segundos después una mujer abrió la puerta y ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver a la niña en ese estado— Sakura ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas toda sucia? —preguntó mientras se agachaba a su altura y la tomaba en sus brazos— ¿Te duele? —le preguntó tomando su bracito en sus manos mirando el raspón.

La niña negó con la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

—Si no te duele, ¿por qué estas llorando mi amor? —preguntó con tono dulce meciendo a la niña que con una de sus manitos se agarraba a la camisa de su madre con toda la fuerza que tenía.

La pelirosa siguió sollozando agarrada al cuello de su mamá mientras ésta la llevaba a curarle la herida, a darse un baño y luego la cambió con cuidado.

Cuando estuvo lista, la mujer la volvió a cargar y la sentó en la cama mientras ella se colocaba detrás y comenzaba a peinarle el cabello.

—Mami —susurró la niña, suave.

—Dime mi cielo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos pronto? —le preguntó.

La mujer se sorprendió por el comentario, y de cierta forma le entristeció eso— ¿No te gusta el lugar? —preguntó, terminando de amarrar la cola.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos, mami? —insistió, sin responder al cometario de su mamá.

—Pues, en un par de semanas. Papá está terminando un trabajo —le informó— Pero, dime ¿no te gusta estar aquí? —preguntó.

Y sintió un alivio enorme cuando la niña se volteó con una sonrisa, y le contestó.

—¡Si me gusta mucho! —muy animada.

La mujer sonrió y le abrazó susurrándole cosas como "Qué linda eres" y "Te voy a comer".

La pequeña sonreír mientras su madre le hacía cosquillas.

Tenía una idea que le gustaba mucho.

-

-

-

El rubio había caminado hasta la playa, ya que el único triciclo que tenía se lo habían roto. Un día había salido y lo había encontrado destrozado, así que ahora le tocaba caminar a todos lados.

Se había sentado en la arena y había comenzado a tomar un puñado para luego dejarla caer, repetidas veces.

—¡Buh! —le gritaron por detrás, provocando que saltara y gritara del susto.

El rubio se alejó, tras aquel salto, pensando que eran los chicos que siempre lo molestaban. Se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Sakura; ya no estaba sucia y tenía una curita en el raspón. Ver eso le hizo sentir culpable, además de lo avergonzado que estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —bromeó mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y la agachó más, sonrojado.

La niña sonrió, se paró y le extendió una mano al chico— No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado, ellos son los que deberían hacerlo —le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

—Pero te pegaron por mi culpa —susurró, mirando a otro lado.

—No, me pegaron por mi propia culpa, así que no tienes que sentirte mal ¿ok? —sonrió, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba, intentando pararlo.

—¡No! Si te juntas conmigo te van a molestar —murmuraba entre dientes mientras hacía fuerza.

—¡No importa! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! —gritó mientras se echaba para atrás, jalando con todas sus fuerzas.

En ese momento, el ojos azules dejó de hacer fuerzas, feliz del comentario. Y debido a eso ambos se fueron hacia un lado, él cayendo encima de ella, ambos llenándose de arena.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el rubio aún medio encima de ella.

Sakura le sonrió y asintió.

Por unos momentos, la inseguridad surcó el rostro de él— ¿Y si te vuelven a molestar? —preguntó.

—Entonces les daremos una paliza juntos —prometió elevando su puño.

Ambos se rieron, y al pararse, la mayoría de la arena bajó de sus ropas.

Sakura se estaba sacudiendo cuando escuchó una leve risita y se volteó a ver a Naruto con las manos en la boca, intentando contener la risa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó sonriendo.

El rubio no aguantó mucho más y estalló de la risa, colocando las manos sobre su estómago.

—¡Sakura-chan, tienes el cabello y la cara llenos de arena! —le dijo, para seguir riendo.

Ella lo acompañó y, de un momento a otro, se había agachado, agarrado mucha arena entre sus mano y la había dejado caer sobre la cabeza del chico.

—Ahora estamos igual —comentó, mientras se reía.

Ambos comenzaron a llenarse de arena, tirándola por todos lados mientras corrían por la playa, uno persiguiendo al otro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó la niña. Ambos estaban sentados de nuevo en la arena, respirando agitados, cansados de correr.

—No sé, la verdad —contestó, intentando que le llegara una idea. Haciendo eso, otra cosa le vino a la mente— Por cierto Sakura-chan, tú no te vas a quedar a vivir aquí ¿cierto? —preguntó triste.

—Pues, no. La verdad me voy en dos semanas —comentó, sonriendo triste.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —se entristeció. Para alguien como él, eso era muy poco tiempo.

—Si… pero mira el lado positivo, ¡nos quedan dos semanas para jugar muchísimo! —gritó, haciendo un gesto de grandeza con las manos.

Naruto sonrió un poco, alegrado por su sencillez— Entonces vas a tener que jugar conmigo todos los días hasta el cansancio —la miró, esperanzado.

Ella frunció el ceño, y él levantó las cejas, asustado y extrañado. Ella frunció los labios y soltó la risa que no pudo contener casi nada— ¡Claro que sí! —accedió, riéndose.

—Pues… ¿qué esperamos? —saltó, emocionado mientras la jalaba de un lado a otro buscando que hacer.

Iban a disfrutar al máximo.

-

-

-

—Mamá, ya me voy —gritó la niña mientras se calzaba los zapatos.

—Pásala bien y cuídate mucho —deseó desde el pasillo, viendo como su hija se ponía sus zapatillas a toda prisa— Mándale saludos a Naruto ¿ok? —pidió.

—¡Síp! Hasta más tarde —dijo mientras agarraba su bolsito, abrió la puerta y la cerró con cuidado.

Naruto estaba en frente de la casa, del otro lado de la calle apoyado en un palo de madera de la cerca. Al verla, sonrió y se le acercó.

—Hola Sakura-chan —saludó, mientras se ponía a su lado y comenzaban a caminar, mientras él apretaba sus manos contra las tiras de su mochila— ¿Les has dicho que vuelves un poquito tarde? —preguntó, tras escuchar el saludo de ella.

—Sí, pero me han preguntado de muchas formas a donde iba. Ya no sabía cómo decirles que era una sorpresa tuya y que no lo sabía —suspiró— Si no fuera porque confían en ti y saben que no correré peligro, estoy segura que no me hubieran dejado ir —comentó.

—Pero no pienses en eso, al fin de cuentas te han dejado venir —sonrió, contento.

Ella le correspondió la sonrisa— También porque tú les insististe —rió.

Él se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza— Bueno, bueno… tengo mi encanto —bromeó, alzando el pecho, orgulloso.

—¡Si, seguro! —agregó sarcásticamente.

—¡A qué si lo tengo! ¿Qué no ves que hasta tú has caído en él? —debatió.

—Claro, claro… me atrapaste —rodó los ojos y después le sacó la lengua.

Él sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Vamos, que no está tan lejos —murmuró, apresurando el paso.

Caminaron por un lado del pueblito no muy habitado, pero a pesar de eso estaba muy bonito y se notaba que nadie había cortado ese lado en mucho tiempo. El césped estaba bastante alto, pero aún así no les fue demasiado difícil moverse entre él. El rubio parecía conocer el camino muy bien ya que hablaba mientras caminaba e iba señalando cosas sin prestar demasiada atención al camino, pero nunca dudó de su dirección.

—¡Ya llegamos! —avisó, abriendo las manos, dejándola ver la inmensidad del lugar.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Estaban como en la cima de una montaña, a pesar de que ella nunca había sentido que estaba subiendo. Estaba todo verde y a pesar de que había pocas flores, eran muy bonitas.

—¡Que hermoso lugar! —gritó, emocionada jalándole la camisa a Naruto mientras seguía mirando el paisaje.

—¿A que si? —sonrió— Vengo mucho aquí cuando estoy aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer —confesó, mirando a su alrededor.

—Es decir, siempre —se burló, riendo.

—¡Claro que no! Yo soy un chico muy ocupado —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro, claro… tienes que cepillarte los dientes, comer y esas cosas ¿verdad? —comentó con tono sarcástico que el rubio no pareció percibir.

—Claro, además de otras cosas —le siguió la corriente. Abandonó el tema sin pensarlo mucho y la agarró de la mano— ¡Ven! Te voy a mostrar donde siempre me quedo —le dijo, comenzando a caminar hacia una dirección.

Fueron hacia adelante, y luego giraron a la derecha, encontrándose no mucho más allá un árbol enorme, muy frondoso que daba mucha sombra. Debajo de éste, había un pedazo de tronco, en el que se sentaron. Al Sakura girar la cabeza, vio unos garabatos tallados en el árbol y pasó su dedo por allí con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, aún viéndolo.

—¿Eh? —murmuró dándose la vuelta y viendo a lo que se refería— ¿Eso? Eso es mi lista negra —informó.

Ella lo miró con una ceja levantada— ¿Dónde se supone que hay nombres aquí? —preguntó, a punto de reírse.

—¡Mira! Aquí está el niño que siempre me molesta, y aquí está el otro y el otro —intentó hacerla ver mientras pasaba su dedo por los garabatos.

—Pero si ahí no hay nada —se rió.

—Vamos, usa un poquito de imaginación que es difícil escribir sobre un árbol tan rugoso —murmuró con un gesto.

Ella se rió y las mejillas de él se tiñeron de vergüenza.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa y del paisaje. Pero una idea rondaba la cabeza del rubio, y a pesar de que no quería romper el silencio aún, no aguantó.

—Sakura-chan —la llamó.

—¿Mhmm? —murmuró, abriendo sus ojos, antes cerrados.

—Dijiste que te ibas en dos semanas… —repitió, y ella asintió— ¿Vas a volver a venir? —preguntó, mirándola con cierto temor en sus ojos.

Ella lo miró por un rato, y luego desvió la mirada hacia al frente, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su manos.

Naruto jugó con sus dedos, nervioso, ansiando su respuesta. Comenzó a mover los pies contra la tierra hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

—¿Sakura-chan? —murmuró.

Pero ella no le respondió.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué no me respondes? —gritó desesperado haciendo gestos dramáticos con las manos y cara.

Ella rió y cuando terminó, lo miró a la cara.

—Creo que voy a poder venir cada vacación —le informó.

Naruto puso una cara de horror— ¿Cada vacación? —preguntó, exagerando el tono en la última palabra.

—¡Hey! Por lo menos es algo —murmuró, viendo el piso— Querían venir sólo una vez al año —le dijo.

—¡¿Año?! —gritó, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

—¿Ves? He logrado algo —sonrió.

—Sí, pero… aún así es mucho —murmuró, mirando el suelo.

—Lo sé, pero mis papás dicen que venir muy seguido es mucho trabajo, además de que no somos tan ricos como para eso —rió, provocando que él hiciera lo mismo.

—Te voy a extrañar —murmuró el rubio, mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

—Yo también —le dijo, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Cambiando de tema… hay algo que me ha rondado la cabeza desde que te conocí —comentó.

—Dime —lo animó.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber… por qué me tratan así los demás niños? ¿O por qué me llaman así? —preguntó, evidentemente incómodo.

Ella se puso un dedo en la barbilla— ¿La verdad? Si —contestó.

Él la miró, confundido.

—Pero no quiero que me lo cuentes. Quiero saberlo cuando sea momento de saberlo —confesó, parándose.

Él la miró con los ojos cristalinos, pero se limpió las lágrimas antes de que ella las viera.

—¡Apúrate! Vamos a jugar —le animó ella, levantándolo.

—¡Sí! —se paró, y la siguió— Si bajamos por aquí llegaremos a un lago ¿quieres ir? —preguntó, señalando hacia un lugar.

Ella asintió y, tomados de la mano, bajaron.

Llegaron a la orilla y ambos se pusieron de cuclillas mientras metían las manos en el agua.

—Está fría —se quejó ella, sacándolas y volviendo a meterlas poco a poco.

Naruto se puse de pie, se sacó la camisa y Sakura lo miro con horror. No le dio tiempo de apartarse cuando el chico se tiró haciéndose una bola, empapándola con todo lo que salpicó.

—¡Naruto! —gritó, molesta.

Él salió del agua, y se echó a reír, provocando que una sonrisa pequeña saliera de los labios de la chica.

Luego de unas salpicadas más por parte del rubio, ella terminó dentro del lago mientras nadaban y jugaban.

Cuando salieron, ya el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, así que se pusieron los zapatos y demás lo más rápido que pudieron.

Naruto, al ver a Sakura temblando, sacó de su bolso un pequeño suéter y se lo metió por la cabeza, para que ella sola se encargara de las mangas.

—Gracias —murmuró elevando los brazos, encajando bien el suéter. Al terminar de hacerlo, algo verde claro en el suelo le llamó su atención y se agachó a recogerlo. Se encontró con un bolsito pequeño con la forma de la cara de una rana; estaba un poco gastado, pero se veía que lo habían cuidado muy bien. Lo agitó al lado de su oído y escuchó un leve sonido, que supuso eran monedas. Seguido de eso escuchó un grito que la asustó, y cuando se volteó miró a Naruto al lado suyo tomando la cartera entre sus manos con fuerza.

—¿Se me había caído? ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! No sabes cuánto vale ésto para mí —agradeció con un tono de voz lleno de cariño mientras la miraba y pasaba su pulgar por el dibujo del animal. Sólo la miró unos pocos segundos más antes de introducirla en su bolso con mucho cuidado.

—¿Quién te la regaló? —preguntó, siendo vencida por la curiosidad.

Él sonrió, triste y se volteó a verla— Mis papás, en uno de mis cumpleaños —contestó. Ella no quiso cavar más en el tema, sabiendo que estaba tocando una vieja herida que no había sanado. Intentando consolarlo, le sonrió, y obtuvo el mismo resulta de su parte. Se tomaron de manos y regresaron juntos; les había costado varios minutos volver a comenzar una conversación, pero en ése punto Sakura se sentía feliz de la incontinencia del chico al momento de hablar.

A petición de los padres de la chica, cuando el rubio fue a dejarla a su casa, se quedó a cenar con ellos y toda la nostalgia que había envuelto al rubio había parecido desaparecer por completo. Cuando terminó, se despidió y dio las gracias por todo.

Luego de eso regresó solo a su casa.

-

-

-

—Naruto, apúrate que ya nos vamos —lo llamó Sakura, mientras tocaba la puerta de una habitación.

El rubio había sido invitado por los padres de la chica a que fuera con ellos al festival que se celebraría ese día, e incluso le habían comprado un yukata ya que el chico no tenía uno. Los ojos les habían brillado muchísimo al recibir ese regalo, y había dado las gracias alrededor de cinco veces.

—Ya estoy casi listo —avisó. Ella abrió la puerta y lo vio terminando de ajustarse el cinturón.

Cuando el ojos azules elevó la vista, se sonrojó al ver a Sakura. Ésta estaba usando un yukata blanco, con flores en rosado oscuro y negro. El obi del último color.

—¿Naruto? —murmuró, al verlo quedarse estático.

Él reaccionó y volteó la cara, intentando terminar el nudo con las manos temblorosas. Ella se acercó, y se colocó detrás de él.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte —se ofreció, poniendo sus manos sobre las de él para poder tomar la cinta.

Naruto quitó las suyas rápidamente y se enderezó, quedando tieso. Ella se tomó solo un momento, hasta que hizo el nudo final.

—Listo —avisó antes de darle la vuelta y tomarlo de las manos.

—Q-qué linda estás —balbuceó, sonrojado.

—¿Te parece? —preguntó, viéndose.

—¡Claro! —admitió con un tono demasiado alto— Digo, sí… si —dijo, esta vez más bajo.

Ella se rió, con las mejillas un poco tintadas— Gracias —y sin previo aviso, le besó la mejilla— Tú también te ves muy bien —le alagó, corriendo hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo al ver que él no la seguía— ¡Vamos! Se nos hace tarde —avisó.

El rubio, con su mano sobre el cachete que había sido besado, sintió sus mejillas arder mucho más. Sonrió, antes de correr tras ella.

Habían llegado todos juntos, pero los dos niños se habían adelantado un poco observando todas las luces y colores por todos lados.

—¡Qué bonito es esto! —gritó Sakura, enamorada de su entorno.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, apretando un poco más la mano de ella.

—¡Sí, mucho! En Tokyo no hay cosas tan bonitas. Digo, hay festivales, pero nunca voy a uno porque quedan muy lejos de donde vivo —contestó, hipnotizada por las cosas brillantes y llamativas.

El rubio sonrió, feliz de verla así— Pues, te voy a llevar a ver muchas cosas para que veas lo divertido que es —le dijo, mientras la jalaba de aquí para allá.

La llevó a comer algo primero, que pagaron los padres de la chica. Luego, éstos los dejaron ir solos con la condición de que en tres horas regresaran a un punto de encuentro que habían acordado entre todos.

La llevó a ver los juegos: los de los peces, las bolitas, los peluches, los espectáculos y demás, todos cortesía del dinero que los papás de la pelirrosa les habían dado.

—Ahora, ¡lo mejor de toda la noche! —comentó feliz.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó, emocionada. Su mano izquierda estaba sujeta con la de Naruto, la cual no había soltado en casi toda la noche, y la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo una pequeña rana de peluche entre su brazo y pecho, mientras que entre sus dedos estaban una bolita y una bolsita con un pez. Todo lo habían ganado Naruto para ella.

El rubio la guió hasta arriba de una montaña y, tras poner un pañuelo en el suelo que sacó de su manga, le indicó que se sentara.

Ella, sin saber que esperar, miraba a todos lados, impaciente.

—Mira hacia el cielo —le pidió él, señalando hacia arriba.

Ella obedeció, moviendo los ojos a lo largo del infinito manto negro lleno de estrellas y segundo después, las flores de colores comenzaron a estallar en ese lugar.

Sakura gritó, de sorpresa y felicidad, al ver aquellas hermosas luces de muchos colores.

—¡Que hermoso! —murmuró, levantándose. La emoción se escapaba por cada poro de su cara. Y su sonrisa era una de esas que se escapan de tus labios sin siquiera darte cuenta.

Naruto sonrió también, viéndola un rato, antes de dirigir su vista hacia el cielo. Le parecía que la chica se veía preciosa con las mejillas sonrosadas, la enorme sonrisa en la cara y, además de eso, el cómo el color de su piel parecía cambiar un poco con las luces.

Se levantó también y lentamente le tomó la mano. Ella se volteó y le sonrió, para luego seguir viendo los fuegos artificiales.

Cuando acabaron, ambos se volvieron a sentar un rato, aún tomados de la mano. Ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Gracias por todo Naruto, enserio —agradeció, con la voz un poco quebrada.

—De nada —murmuró, bajito.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que fue ocupado por los sollozos de la pelirrosa, y no mucho después, el rubio comenzó a hipar.

—¡No quiero que le vayas! —murmuró entre lágrimas, abrazándola.

—¡Yo tampoco me quiero ir! —lloriqueó.

—No te vayas —susurró contra el cabello de ella.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. No puedo quedarme, Naruto —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se disculpó.

—Ya te vas mañana —murmuró. El silencio hizo acto de presencia por un corto momento, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Naruto… prométeme algo —pidió, mirando hacia abajo mientras sujetaba las manos del chico.

El asintió, esperando.

—Prométeme que no me vas a olvidar- —

—¡Nunca haría eso! —la cortó, pero ella lo silenció dándole un apretón de manos, indicándole que no había terminado.

—Y prométeme también… —murmuró, con las mejillas sonrosadas— que sólo serás así conmigo —dijo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto, a pesar de sonrojarse, la miró confundido— ¿Cómo así?

—Digo, que nos t-tomamos de manos, y… y que me besas la mejilla, y-y estar así conmigo —tartamudeó.

Al comprender, el rubio sintió sus mejillas arder muchísimo y se quedó estático por unos segundos.

Ella, igual de roja, esperó impaciente la respuesta. Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos al no ver reacción alguna por parte de él.

Al percibir su mirada, salió de su trance y la miró a los ojos, serio y nervioso.

—Te lo prometo —asintió. No entendía muy bien lo que había prometido, pero sí lo básico: que sólo se tomaría de las manos, besaría las mejillas, y sería tan cercano únicamente con Sakura. Su corazón latía desesperadamente en ese momento.

Ella vaciló unos momentos, y sin previo aviso dio un corto beso en los labios del chico dejándolo tieso como una piedra.

Ella, luego de apartarse, se había enderezado, mirando hacia el frente, jugando con la tela de su yukata. A pesar de que pasaron varios segundos, el rubio no parecía regresar a la tierra, lo que hizo preocupar a la chica.

—Naruto —susurró moviéndolo. Éste giró la cabeza, aún sin apartar su mirada de donde la tenía clavada— ¡Naruto! —le gritó en la oreja, provocando que él se echara para atrás, cayendo de espalda al suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento… es sólo que me has sorprendido —admitió, aún tirado, viendo las estrellas— Es… es la primera vez que me dan un… un b-beso —murmuró.

Ella se acostó a su lado, mirando las estrellas también.

—Es… mi primera vez también —murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a verse a la cara.

Sakura, insegura, movió la mano cerca de la de Naruto, poniéndola al lado de la de éste, más no se atrevió a tomársela. Fue él quien tomó su mano, y giró su cara, sonriéndole.

—Esto es un secreto ¿ok? —susurró ella. Ambos se habían puesto de pie, caminando aún tomados de la mano hacia el lugar en el que había quedado para encontrarse con los padres de éstos.

—Ok —asintió, serio.

Ella sonrió, y le besó la mejilla. Estaban sonrojados, pero aún así sonreían con cierta ilusión.

Cuando llegaron donde habían acordado, los padres de la chica estaban junto a otra pareja, charlando.

—¡Sakura, Naruto! —los llamó la mamá, haciéndole señas que se acercaran— Les quiero presentar a alguien —comentó, señalando con un gesto de mano a las dos personas.

La mujer era delgada, de cabellos oscuros y extraños destellos azulados, piel clara y ojos pálidos. El hombre tenía las mismas características; lo único diferente era que él tenía el cabello completamente negro y su color de piel era sólo un poco más oscuro.

Y detrás de ellos había una pequeña niña, con las mismas características de la pareja combinada. Era pequeñita y delgada, cabello corto y oscuro con los mismos reflejos que los de su madre, ojos claros y piel clara.

—Ellos son el Señor y la Señora Hyuuga —presentó. Éstos hicieron una reverencia a medida que los nombraron, acompañado de una dulce sonrisa de la mujer— Y ésta es su hija, Hinata —la señaló con el mismo gesto educado que a sus padres.

La madre de la chica la sacó de detrás suyo, y la colocó delante de los dos niños.

—Espero se lleven bien con ella, es un poco tímida —comentó con una hermosa y dulce voz la Señora Hyuuga. La madre le volvió a dar un empujoncito suave a la niña, la cual dio un saltico y se acercó, mirando hacia un lado, sonrojada, jugando con sus manos.

—Hinata, preséntate —pidió el padre que, a pesar de que tenía una voz imponente, lo dijo de forma suave.

Los adultos lo miraron por un rato más, antes de reanudar su conversación.

La pareja de niños, al ver que la niña no hablaba, se miraron entre sí, y sólo con eso entendieron. Tenían que dar ellos el primer paso.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, un gusto en conocerte Hinata-chan —se presentó, sonriendo.

—Y yo soy Sakura, Hinata-chan. Un gusto en conocerte —dijo, sonriendo también.

La niña balbuceó, levantando el rostro, tomando aire, fuerzas. Ambos niños se sonrojaron al verla mejor.

_Que linda_, había pensado Sakura, _¿quién no notaría eso?_, se preguntó.

_¿Quién podría no notar lo linda qué era? Debía ser popular entre los chicos; lástima que es tan tímida._

—M-mi nombre… mi nombre es H-Hinata. H-Hinata Hyuuga. Es… es un placer conocerlos —había susurrado, para luego hacer una reverencia.

El rubio extendió una mano con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Un gusto conocerte Hinata-chan! —repitió.

**-**

**-**

**-**

—¡Hinata-chan, apúrate! ¡No podemos llegar tarde! —gritaba, varios metros más adelante, batiendo su mano en el aire, apresurando a la chica. La otra la tenía ocupada por un envoltorio un poco grande de papel.

La Hyuuga iba lo más rápido que podía, pero ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo y, aparte de que no podía recuperar el aliento si seguía así, estaba cansada.

Naruto miró hacia adelante impaciente e hizo un sonido con la lengua antes de devolverse y agarrar de la mano a la chica, jalándola hacia adelante. Le tocó arrastrar la bolsa y a la niña.

—G-gracias Naruto-kun… l-lo sient-to —murmuró sin aire, mientras intentaba mantener el paso del rubio.

—Nah, está bien. Lo importante es estar ahí con Sakura-chan —sonrió, triste.

Ambos se dirigían a la estación de trenes, donde ése día partiría la familia de Sakura junto a ésta.

Cuando llegaron, la familia Hyuuga estaba allí despidiéndose de los mayores. La pequeña estaba abrazando un abrigo, con su bolso bien puesto sobre sus hombros.

Al verlos, sus ojos brillaron de emoción, pero la tristeza de la despedida no fue borrada de ellos. La había pasado demasiado bien, y no quería separarse de ellos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía comunicarse con Naruto, ya que éste no tenía celular, correo ni nada por el estilo. Había pensado en las cartas escritas a mano, pero pedirle que comprara estampillas, sobres y demás para eso le avergonzaba; sabía que el chico no tenía para gastar en cosas que no fueran estrictamente necesarias para vivir.

Su sonrisa se borró al verlo tomando de la mano a una agitada pelinegra que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento o que dejaría de respirar, todo lo demás perdió importancia ante ese asunto.

_La promesa_, pensó nostálgica.

—¡Sakura-chan! Llegamos a tiempo —murmuró lo último respirando agitado, con una sonrisa; sin dejar de cogerle la mano a la chica.

La pelirrosa se acercó y lo abrazó, y tal y como había esperado, éste soltó todo lo que sujetaba y le correspondió el abrazo; incluyendo a Hinata. La cual al sentir su mano caer de pronto, alzó la vista para ver un par de ojos verdes mirarla serios y cortantes por un segundo, para luego regalarle una sonrisa que correspondió.

—¡Sakura, ya tenemos que irnos! —gritó la madre asomándose por la puerta. El pitido que anunciaba que tenían que entrar al tren sonó, y Sakura le dio un último fuerte apretón a Naruto, el cual lloraba. Sin poder contenerse, soltó un par de lágrimas y, con mucha precaución, le besó un poco más allá de la comisura de sus labios, para luego acercarse a su oreja.

—No olvides nuestra promesa —le susurró. Éste asintió, y se soltó de ella para limpiarse las lágrimas con una mano.

Hinata, quien ya se había levantado, la abrazó llorando también.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakura-chan. Mhmm… Espero verte pronto —murmuró, soltándola, regañándole una tímida sonrisa.

La Haruno asintió, sonrió y le deseó lo mismo, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Naruto sintió algo rozar su mano derecha cuando la bajó de su cara y pegó un grito al ver la envoltura aún junto a él. La tomó y corrió lo más que pudo para lanzarla dentro de la puerta antes de que ésta se cerrara. El regalo golpeó a la pelirrosa que recién acababa de entrar al tren e hizo que casi se cayera de frente al suelo. Aterrizada en sus rodillas, se volteó para ver la cara sonriente y aún llena de lágrimas de Naruto, antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse.

A pesar de que le daba curiosidad saber qué era aquella arma que parecía un regalo, no pudo despegar la vista de la figura del chico que corría junto al tren mientras éste se movía cada vez más rápido.

El rubio no pudo mantener la sonrisa por mucho tiempo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ella se pegó al cristal y poco a poco el chico se fue quedando atrás, hasta que ya no pudo verlo más.

Se quedó un momento ahí, hasta que volteó y vio el envoltorio aún tirado donde lo había dejado y se agachó al lado de éste.

Tiró del moño y abrió el papel, encontrando el oso de peluche gracias al cual había conocido a Naruto.

Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sollozando, y al hacerlo una pequeña cosita rozó su brazo.

Tomó una tarjetica en sus manos y vio con gracia la horrorosa letra de Naruto que decía:

"_Eh… cuídalo._

_Ambos le debemos mucho_

_Te quiero. Naruto  
(Se dice así, ¿verdad?)"_

Rió ante la inocencia de su mensaje. Y volvió a abrazar al oso, ésta vez con más cariño.

Después de unos segundos se paró, atendiendo al llamado de sus padres que le pedían fuera sentarse con ellos; y a pesar de que estaba triste porque no le iba a ver en un buen tiempo, su osito la había alegrado, y mucho.

-

-

-

* * *

_"Los recuerdos son algo muy borroso.  
__Se tiende a dar color a algo que no lo tenía, a hacer las cosas más dramáticas de lo que eran, a idealizar otras…  
Se le da más significado del que realmente tenía"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Para aquellos que no lo saben y desean saberlo, la palabra **Hourglass** significa **Reloj de Arena** :).  
Realmente me gusta escribir cosas en otros idiomas; me son más atractivas. Pero también me gusta decir qué significan, por si alguien no lo sabe. Si yo estuviera en su posición, me gustaría saber que quiere decir ¿no es cierto? ¿O sólo so yo la curiosa xD?

**¡Muy Buenas!. ¡Aquí termina la primera parte!** No sé si lo habrán notado, pero al principio hay una frase que deja ver las tres partes en las que constará este fic: **pasado, presente y futuro**. Dividido en las tres estapas que contaré de una relación.  
Una pequeña explicación:  
El _Pasado_ es el "como comenzó todo" por así decirlo.  
El _Presente_ es el desenlace de la relación, de cómo es, como van las cosas y qué sucede entre ellos. Cómo también el comienzo de los problemas, cómo la mayor parte de ésto. En realidad creo que me tocará picar ésto en dos ya que creo que será muy largo en un solo cap y se hará tedioso y aburrido de leer xD. Ya veré a medida que vaya escribiendo.  
El _Futuro_ es, en pocas palabras, como un epílogo. Es parte de la historia, ya que es mi final; el cómo van las cosas de los problemas en adelante, cómo termina todo, cómo quedan las cosas, cómo se resuelven y cómo otras quedan por resolver.

La relación del título con las tres partes es un poco extraña, pero cierta. El pasado, en los relojes de arena, es (valga la redundancia) la arena caída. El medio, ese espacio estrecho por donde cae, es el presente. Y el futuro, es la arena que aún no cae; es decir, la que está parte de arriba.

Espero les haya gustado y que los haya dejado con ganas de saber más.

Con esto, la primera parte termina :)  
¡La siguiente será **Presente**! Y piendo ponerle muchas ganas porque éste fic es para mi querida Nee-chan. Todo, todito es para tí x). Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por ser como eres conmigo aunque a veces lo que provoque es darme un golpecito en la cabeza xD. ¡Te quiero muchísisisisisimo!

¡Hasta la próxima :)!


	2. Presente

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.  
**¡Feliz día de las hermanas Nee-chan! **Te quiero muchísimo.

Quiero aclarar algo **muy** importante. Una joven me envió un review diciéndome que los niños de cinco años no se comportaban así, que eran muy pequeños para eso; y tiene toda la razón. Fue un error mío. Yo había pensado poner **nueve años** principalmente; no sé por qué lo cambié. Por favor, hagan como si hubiera dicho nueve, así que más los siete años que se suman allá abajo, ahorita los personajes tendrían dieciséis. Gracias, espero les guste el capítulo.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a** Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.**

* * *

**

Segunda Parte:  
**Presente**

**

* * *

**

Siete años después

-

_Deseé que el tiempo se detuviera_

_-_

—¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó entusiasmado. Estaban tomados de manos, caminando por el sendero hacia donde estaban las tiendas y los pocos lugares interesantes allí. Habían recién salido de la escuela y como era viernes habían quedado en salir; además de que el rubio había pedido ese día libre en su trabajo.

Naruto sonrió al verla dudar— Cómo si tuvieras mucho que elegir. Esto no es Tokyo ¿sabes? —rió, un poco avergonzado, pero feliz de ver el sonrojo en la piel pálida de la chica. A pesar de que ella levaba dos años allí, sabía que le había costado adaptarse a la gran diferencia.

Sakura miró a otro lado. Estaba acostumbrada a salir a centros comerciales, restaurantes o a caminar por ahí, pero en ése lugar no había mucho que hacer— No es eso, es que sólo no sé por qué decidirme —respondió— ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Yo? —murmuró, aunque había escuchado muy bien lo que ella había dicho. Ella asintió— Quiero comer un postre y luego quiero jugar video juegos, tal vez al fútbol, ¡vaya, hace mucho que no lo juego! —comenzó a decir, desviándose del tema.

Sakura lo miró, confundida— Lo único de ahí que pretendo hacer contigo es comer postre —le advirtió, riendo.

—¿Por qué? ¿El fútbol es demasiado para una niña de cuidad? —preguntó burlesco.

Ella le pegó un codazo que lo hizo encogerse. Él siempre buscaba la forma de burlarse de ésa parte de ella— Claro que no, ¡otra cosa es que sea mala de naturaleza! —se defendió.

—¡Vaya defensa! —se burló. Ella se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, más sabía que no era mentira.

—Bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego al cine? —preguntó.

—¿El cine? Hoy es viernes, y como es el único debe haber muchísima gente —comentó desanimado, imaginándose las enormes colas para comprar la entrada y la comida— Paso de la segunda —dijo.

—Si se te ocurre algo mejor, entonces dilo —ladeó su cara, molesta. Ella estaba dando las ideas y él las rechazaba todas ¿entonces qué es lo que quería hacer? Que lo dijera de una buena vez.

Naruto sonrió, sabiendo que ya la había molestado lo suficiente, así que se paró y tuvo que jalarle la mano ya que ella había seguido caminando.

—Quiero… —se colocó un dedo en la barbilla— ¿Sabes que quiero? —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—No, por eso te he dicho que digas tú lo que quieres hacer —murmuró frunciendo los labios.

Él sonrió y le soltó la mano. Se tiró encima de Sakura, abrazándola por la cintura, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Casi me caigo, Naruto —se quejó, a pesar de que le había parecido demasiado tierna su acción. Lo abrazó ella también, descansando su mejilla en la cabellera rubia de él.

—Quiero estar contigo… solos —le murmuró en el oído.

Ella se sonrojó y rodó los ojos— Ya te he dicho que no, no quiero hacerlo, no todavía —repitió.

—¿Quién ha hablado de eso? —se apartó un poco para mirarle la cara con una ceja levantada— ¿Ves? Eres tú la que no deja de pensar en eso, pervertida —le sonrió, pícaro. La verdad sí lo había dicho con aquellas intenciones, pero al percibir la negativa no pensaba seguir presionando.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y le golpeó la cabeza— Pero si es tú culpa que me haces malpensar —se sinceró, avergonzada. No sabía si él decía esas palabras con dobles intenciones, o si las decía de una forma cariñosa que no tuviera nada que ver con ése tema. Ya había dicho tantas como de una y de la otra que no sabía qué pensar ya.

El chico se despegó de ella con lentitud y dejó su cara a milímetros de la de ella. Tenía que mirar levemente hacia abajo ya que ella era media cabeza más baja que él.

Le besó los labios mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella le jaló la camisa por los lados y ladeó un poco su cabeza, provocando la misma acción departe de él, para poder profundizar mejor el beso.

Se separaron y el sonrió tomándola por las mejillas.

—Esto me encanta —le dijo sin mucho sentido. Ella no entendió a qué se refería— Siempre que termino de besarte tienes la cara roja, ¡te ves tan linda! —alagó sin vergüenza alguna.

Sakura suspiró, pero a pesar de eso sonrió. Por más que lo negara, le encantaba que le dijera esas cosas, ya que la hacía sentir muy bien, además de que ese tipo de cosas le demostraba lo mucho que él se fijaba en ella.

—¡Esas cosas se hacen cuando estén solos! —gritó un chico de pelo marrón que venía seguido fielmente por un perro. Tenía cabello marrón y su uniforme estaba algo desarreglado; tenía la cuerda de su bolso puesta de lado, de manera que quedara un poco más debajo de su cintura, y se acercaba a ellos con una risa pícara.

—Kiba —susurró Naruto volteando los ojos. Lo que menos quería era al más fastidioso de todos sus amigos. Claro, era excelente cuando se lo proponía, pero al momento de echar broma sacaba hasta la más mísera gota de todas tus acciones y a pesar de que él lo acompañaba siempre en esos momentos para burlarse y tomarles el pelo a otros, en ese momento sólo quería estar con Sakura. Las bromas del chico no serían bien recibidas.

El pelimarrón frunció el ceño por la actitud poco cálida de su amigo y sonrió forzosamente— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo estaba hablando contigo? Yo estaba saludando a Sakura —avisó, tratando de defender su orgullo— Hola Sakurita, ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó una cosa tras otra mientras se metía a la fuerza entre el rubio y la pelirosa, la cual reía ante la broma, además de lo chistosa que era la cara de su novio en esos momentos.

—¿Así que esas me vas a jugar? Sucio, yo no te estaba ignorando —se defendió, empujándolo hacia un lado y recuperando su puesto al lado de su novia.

—¿Dijiste algo, Sakura? —preguntó, siguiendo con su papel. Al ver a la chica negar, simuló estar pensando— Pregunto porque me pareció escuchar algo, pero debió ser un mosquito —bromeó, viendo únicamente a la Haruno.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que lo ignorasen, pero más aún le fastidiaba que le quitaran su preciado tiempo con la chica. Y justo ése día había rechazado todas las invitaciones de salir con sus amigos para estar sólo con ella. Pero tenía que venir el chico a fastidiarle el día.

—No me ignores, sabes que odio eso —reclamó, como un niño.

—Otra vez el mosquito, ¿estás segura de que no eres tú, Sakura? —volvió a preguntar dándole la espalda al rubio.

La chica levantó las manos como si quisiera quitarse una culpa de encima— Te doy mi palabra —agregó riendo. Naruto la miró ofendido por haberle seguido la corriente y ella sonrió con pena— Es sólo un juego, Naru —se excusó.

—Dos puedes jugar el mismo juego —sonrió el ojos azules. Se colocó en frente de su novia, y realmente borrando la existencia del pelimarrón, le colocó una mano sobre los hombros y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Sakura suspiró, antes de prestarle atención a la pregunta de su novio— Entonces ¿vamos por ese postre? ¿Qué te apetece: una torta o algo caliente? —recomendó, debido al clima fresco y sólo un poco frío del lugar, aunque no lo suficiente como para tener que arroparse tanto.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Naruto chilló y la pareja se volteó para ver a Akamaru con la lengua colgada a un lado y un gesto que, al rubio, le pareció una sonrisa.

—Qué niños son —criticó Sakura en voz alta sabiendo que sería ignorada y que eso daría para rato.

—No es justo qué uses a tu perro, Kiba. Juega limpio —sermoneó mientras se sobaba donde el perro lo había mordido.

—Entonces, cómo iba diciendo, Sakura… —citó, con voz de experiencia, siguiendo con su juego.

La chica se estaba aburriendo ya de eso, y Naruto estaba que lo golpeaba de lo fastidioso.

—Cualquiera que te escuche creerá que eres inteligente o algo por el estilo —se burló una voz pícara a la espalda de los novios.

Los tres se voltearon y observaron a Neji y a Hinata Hyuuga acercarse. Los primos era muy parecidos: el color de piel, de ojos y algunos rasgos en sus facciones. Las diferencias más notables estaban en lo largo y el color del cabello; él lo tenía negro y sólo un poco por debajo de los hombros, y ella lo tenía un tono muy oscuro con reflejos azulados, largo casi hasta la cintura; y en sus actitudes completamente opuestas.

El cometario del chico recién llegado fue bien recibido por los presentes, exceptuando al afectado.

—Yo _soy_ inteligente, es sólo que la gente no comprende mi propio estilo de inteligencia —se defendió.

El chico de ojos perla menguó una sonrisa burlona, que fue seguida de la risa del rubio. Éste paró de reírse y se acercó a los recién llegados con su novia tomada de la mano.

—Neji —saludó dándose un apretón de manos. Luego desvió su atención y la centró en la otra muchacha— ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sonriente.

—Hola Na-naruto-kun —saludó sonriendo tímidamente. Luego le dirigió una mirada rápida a la pelirrosa, la cual sonrió cariñosamente

—Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás? —saludó dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien, Sakura-chan… Mhm… ¿Y-y tú? —contestó, mirándola con la cabeza un poco gacha.

—Bien, intentando que mi- —

—¡Hinata! —gritó Kiba acercándose a ellos, cortando el comentario de la Haruno. Había hecho eso ya que lo demás parecían haberse olvidado de él— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va? —preguntó insistentemente.

—Kiba-kun —saludó con una sonrisa— B-bien… ¿y tú? —quiso saber educadamente.

—Bien, bien… ya sabes. Acabo de venir de llevar a Akamaru al consultorio veterinario de mis padres, así que voy vía a casa —contó. Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí; aquellos dos se conocían desde antes que a los demás, aunque a pesar de mucha insistencia que habían tenido los amigos de éstos, nunca llegaron a gustar uno del otro; simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía y eso era todo.

La pareja se alejó unos pasos y cuando estuvieron seguros de que estaban a una distancia donde no podrían detenerlos, saludaron.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —avisó el rubio agitando una mano a forma de despedida.

—Hablamos luego —sonrió la chica, dándose la vuelta luego de escuchar la despedida de los demás.

También pudieron escuchar un "¡Se me escaparon!" por parte de Kiba, que los hizo echarse a reír.

—Tengo una mejor idea —soltó Naruto de pronto. La guió hasta su propia casa y al pedirle que buscara su buzo, tabla y demás, adivinó obviamente a dónde irían: a surfear.

Hacía buen clima para eso; a pesar de que hacía frío, el Sol salía de detrás de las nubes de vez en cuando, así que no era para congelarse.

Luego fueron a la casa de él a buscar sus cosas y bajaron a la playa juntos.

Naruto sonrió nervioso al ver el mar.

—Creo que debimos de haber revisado la playa antes de ir a buscar el equipo —concluyó Sakura, mirando el mar decepcionada.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, descansándola en su nuca, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro— Eh, sí… la verdad estaba tan confiado de que hacía buen clima que olvidé el detalle más importante —confesó, avergonzado.

La chica suspiró, incapaz de culparlo sólo a él— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó, sentándose en la arena.

—Ya que estamos aquí ¿no quieres darte un baño? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de él— Ni de broma. Si no es para surfear, no quiero entrar a esa agua helada a temblar como una tonta mientras no hago nada —desistió de la idea.

Él bajó la cabeza, intentando que se le ocurriera algo— ¿Te apetece ir a mi casa a comer algo y luego vemos qué hacer? —preguntó, cayendo en la rutina.

—Bueno, la verdad es que a mí tampoco se me ocurre más nada —sinceró— Vamos —se colocó de pie, se sacudió la arena y recogió sus cosas.

Ambos iban con las miradas en todos lados menos en las personas a su alrededor. Estaban sonrojados de la vergüenza, ya que sabían que parecían los propios tontos con tablas de surfear cuando el mar sólo tenía olas para poder mover un barquito de papel, si acaso. Cualquier persona con más de medio cerebro hubiera ido a revisar la condición del mar antes de buscar las cosas y encontrarse con esa sorpresa, con lo raro que era el clima por esos lados.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su casa y ella entró tras de él. Se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron las cosas a un lado, donde no molestaran.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, mientras le daba un vistazo al reloj de pared, percatándose de que ya era hora de cenar.

—¡Sí! —aceptó ella feliz. La verdad es que desde hacía rato su estómago había estado protestando, hambriento, pero le había dado un poco de pena desviar los planes de su novio, así que se había aguantado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, asomándose por el umbral— Aunque no tengo mucho tampoco… —susurró frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a la cocina para ver si tenía suficientes cosas como para comer algo decente.

Ella, que estaba en la pequeña sala, caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a ver las cosas que sacaba el chico, las cuales creía le serían útiles.

—Eso es suficiente —comentó ella, mientras se remangaba la camisa mangas largas del uniforme un poco y comenzaba a lavar los platos que estaban en el lavamanos, sucios.

—No tienes que lavarlos, yo lo hago ahorita —la detuvo él, agarrándole las manos.

Ella negó con la cabeza— Está bien, no me molesta para nada —sonrió, siguiendo con su labor.

El rubio se quedó viéndola, provocando que ella se pusiera incómoda. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y a pesar de ya tener más de dos años de relación, aún seguía sintiéndose un poco nerviosa cuando él se acercaba tanto.

Ella había pensado en eso muchísimo. Sabía que algún día iba a pasar, sólo estaba aterrada del resultado. A pesar de parecer lo contrario, era una persona muy insegura, y le había pedido que esperara porque, aunque creía ciegamente en él, temía que él después de que hicieran el amor, la dejara. Y a pesar de que en esos momentos estaba cien por ciento confiada de que eso no pasaría, quizás el tanto planteárselo al principio de la relación la había dejado con una pequeña duda en su subconsciente.

"Repítelo y te lo creerás" citó suspirando. Fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos con un susto cuando sintió un beso de Naruto en su cuello sin previo aviso.

Éste rió aún estando con los labios presionados sobre su cuello— ¿Por qué te asustaste? —preguntó mientras seguía riéndose, separándose debido a que la risa le impedía seguir con su labor.

La hizo girarse y quedar dándole la espalda al lavamanos, él encima de ella, acorralándola contra el mueble.

Se acercó a sus labios y ella no se negó, a pesar de que sabía que las cosas se podían salir de control.

Él besó su labio inferior, pasando a atrapar ambos entre los suyos para después tener acceso a su boca, moviendo sus lenguas una con otra con tranquilidad al principio, acelerando el paso cada segundo que pasaba.

Ella, a pesar de saber que estaba poniendo la mano en el fuego, no se detuvo. En cambio, se acercó más a él, el cual aceptó su reacción de la misma manera. Se separaron y se abrazaron tras darse una rápida mirada a los ojos.

Naruto la abrazó fuerte, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de estar aún más con ella, más cerca. La amaba, así que la esperaría.

Ella se separó gentilmente, pasando sus manos desde sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho.

—Te amo —susurró él, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Yo también —correspondió. Se separaron y a ambos se les escapó una dulce sonrisa del rostro— Bueno, vamos a cocinar o no comeremos nunca —bromeó, moviéndose por la cocina.

Él asintió y se acercó a ayudarla. Todos esos años viviendo solo le habían permitido aprender a alimentarse solo; ya no dependía de nadie como cuando era pequeño.

Terminaron de cocinar, se sentaron a comer en la pequeña mesa de tres puestos y, al terminar, lavaron todo y guardaron las cosas que habían utilizado.

Fueron hasta la pequeña sala, y se abrazaron mientras veían la tele. De vez en cuando, dejaban de verla y se daban uno que otro beso, para luego seguir viendo el programa.

Se estaban besando cuando el celular de la chica sonó, y ésta se separó de él, se sentó y abrió la tapa de su celular. Era un mensaje.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció, cerrando el aparato.

—¿Tu mamá? —preguntó, curioso.

—Sí, ahora le ha dado porque le enseñe a mandarlos y está toda emocionada con la fiebre de hacerlo —sonrió, recordando las muchas veces que le había repetido a su madre cómo mandar un mensaje. Había sido todo un reto que aprendiera a presionar los botones correctos.

Él se rió y se paró— Te acompaño —se ofreció. Ella asintió y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, se pusieron los zapatos y salieron agarrados de mano.

Ella subió la mirada al cielo, viendo las estrellas— No me había percatado de que se había hecho tan tarde —confesó, viendo su reloj para comprobar la hora.

—Sí, últimamente las horas pasan como si fueran minutos —dijo. Ella sintió, de acuerdo con el comentario— Mañana es sábado ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó.

—Mhm… ¿qué te parece si vamos al centro? Quizás a jugar maquinitas, o simplemente a pasear —sugirió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, elaborando planes en su cabeza.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban a pasos de la casa de ella. Al llegar a la puerta, la pelirrosa se volteó y le tomó ambas manos.

Le besó los labios por un largo rato, y se separó sonriéndole— Que tengas buenas noches, Naru —deseó cariñosamente.

—Tú también, Saku —sonrió también, abrazándola, para después esperar que ella entrara. El rubio se quedó unos segundos más viendo la puerta para luego comenzar a caminar.

Andaba con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo el cielo. Aunque sabía que con su sentido de orientación podría desviarse si no miraba el camino, o podía golpearse con un tubo o un anuncio, siguió viendo las estrellas.

—¿N-naruto-kun? —escuchó que lo llamaban. Se detuvo y se volteó, pero no vio a nadie así que siguió caminando, pero esto fue interrumpido por un poste de electricidad con el cual se golpeó una mejilla al intentar girar la cara.

—¡Ouch! —gritó mientras se colocaba las manos en el sitio adolorido.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¿E-estás b-bien? ¡Lo… lo siento mucho! —balbuceó Hinata mientras se acercaba al herido, e insistía con disimulo ver la herida.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás? —intentó sonreír, pero el movimiento le causó un poco de dolor.

—Na-naruto-kun, lo-lo siento tanto —siguió disculpándose, quitando suavemente las manos del chico de lugar del golpe, observando la rojiza de la zona— L-lo siento mucho —insistió, sintiéndose enteramente culpable.

—Nah, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, fue culpa mía por andar viendo hacia arriba en vez de ver por dónde iba —intentó tranquilizarla.

—P-pero… si no te hubiera llamado… —titubeó.

—Me hubiera pegado con el poste de todos modos —sonrió, quitándole el cargo de consciencia.

Ella bajó la mirada y debatió mentalmente antes de decidirse— Ehm… creo… creo que es mejor que atendamos esa herida —dijo, mirando sus manos, para luego elevar la vista y ver los ojos del chico.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de nuevo— Me duele, pero no tanto. Es más, creo que me duele menos gracias a que tú me llamaste y así me detuve. Si hubiera sido mientras caminaba, con el ritmo que llevaba hacia el poste hubiera sido quizás peor —comentó, sonriendo.

Eso la calmó un poco, pero no desistió de su idea— Mi-mi casa está a unas cuadras, si-si quieres vamos allí y te daré algo de hielo o una… una p-pomada —tartamudeó con el sólo pensamiento se estar aplicando el ungüento en la piel del chico.

—Mi casa está ahí mismo —señaló en una dirección con la mano que no estaba usando.

La chica volteó, y observó la construcción con un sonrojo en su rostro. Si iba a la casa del chico, eso implicaría que estarían los dos solos, y eso estaría mal porque él era novio de su mejor amiga. Pero antes de que pudiera desistir, él comenzó a caminar en esa dirección y la llamó al ver que ella no se movía.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, luego te acompañaré a casa —sonrió, volviendo a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Ella corrió y lo alcanzó, mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él— N-no es necesario Naruto-kun —comentó nerviosa y avergonzada. A pesar de que le hacía mucha ilusión la idea, no podía pedirle que, ya estando en su casa, la fuera a llevar.

—No me importa, enserio. Además, no puedo dejar a una señorita caminar sola de noche —sonrió, provocando que las mariposas se revolvieran en el estómago de la chica.

_Señorita_, repitió en su mente. Hinata se cubrió las mejillas, tratando de apagar el calor en ellas. ¿Qué clase de amiga era, gustando del novio de su mejor amiga? _De la peores_, se contestó poniendo un gesto triste.

—Ya llegamos —anunció, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

La pelinegra alzó la vista y al verlo abrir la puerta y entrar, sus piernas empezaron a temblar. No, no podía entrar, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo a las espaldas de Sakura. No podía hacer eso.

—Entra Hinata-chan, no te quedes ahí que te vas a congelar —la jaló, reparando que la chica llevaba un simple yukata con un chal sobre sus hombros únicamente, y ésa noche no era precisamente una de las más cálidas.

La chico entró, susurró un leve "permiso" y se quitó los zori para pasar tímidamente caminando con sus tabis. Suspiró al entrar a su cocina; no tenía fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba de ese chico.

—Ven… déjame ayudarte —se ofreció, metiendo unos hielos en un paño. Cuando terminó, se lo pasó al chico, ya que no se atrevió a ponerlo ella sobre su cara.

—Gracias Hinata-chan —sonrió, haciendo un gesto de dolor al ponerlo sobre la herida. Al ver la expresión de preocupación de ella, agregó— Tranquila, no me duele tanto. Menos mal que sólo fue un simple golpecito; para mañana ya estará bien —la animó.

Ella asintió, pero no sonrió. Se sentía mal estando ahí, se sentía una traidora.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza al verla así, pero abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sorprendido, al verla llorar.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Qué pasa? —gritó, siendo tomado por sorpresa. Nunca había sido bueno con esas cosas— ¡Mira, mira, ya no me duele! —demostró tocándose el lugar. Sólo un leve pinchazo recibía al hacer eso, pero lo soportó.

—N-no es e-eso Naruto-kun —murmuró.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dirigiéndola hasta el pequeño sofá, donde se sentaron.

Ella seguía secando sus lágrimas con una mano, mientras la otra la apretaba contra la tela de su yukata en su regazo. ¿Qué le diría ahora?. Lo único que se le ocurría era una cosa, aunque era una tonta razón para llorar.

—Es que… es que, mi madre ha-ha estado presionándo-me… mucho. Y-y estoy cansada, y-y quiero salir co-como antes —sollozó, mintiendo. No era la razón por la que lloraba, obviamente, pero era lo único que llegó a su mente para decir. La verdad es que se sentía mal estando ahí, engañando a su mejor amiga al gustar de su novio, y engañando al chico también.

Naruto la miró con lástima, creyéndose la mentira— Tranquila, Hinata-chan, estoy seguro de que si hablas con ella te entenderá —aconsejó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ella asintió, calmándose, y sonrió tímidamente. A pesar de haber escuchado esas palabras de otros en otras ocasiones, las de él resultaban asombrosamente efectivas.

—Es más ¡tengo una idea! —gritó, sonriendo.

La Hyuuga lo miró curiosa, y esperó, sonrojada, que el chico de la enorme sonrisa dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-

-

-

Sakura se levantó temprano, se duchó y se arregló con muchas ganas. Ése era uno de esos días que le daba por ponerse bonita, y lo había logrado; estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

Observó el calendario guindado de la pared y contó con emoción los pocos días que faltaban. Ese día tenía pensado llevar al chico por las tiendas con intenciones de saber si le gustaría algo y así comprárselo de regalo de navidad. Tenía casi un mes, además de que sólo le quedaban pocos días de colegio. Las vacaciones serían perfectas para seguir investigando.

Salió de su casa tras despedirse de su madre y caminó emocionada hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Al llegar, lo vio sentado, dándole la espalda a ella. A medida que se acercó, se percató de que estaba sonriendo y que estaba hablando con alguien. Se preguntó quién sería o si estaba hablando solo –lo cual rogaba porque no fuera– y se sorprendió inmensamente al ver a Hianta sentada al lado de él.

No sonrió feliz de ver a una de sus mejores amigas ahí, ni se sintió como una mamá al verla vestida tan bonita, como le pasaba las otras veces. Sintió decepción, molestia y celos.

Pero lo disimuló.

—¡Hinata-chan! Qué sorpresa verte aquí —intentó sonreír, y lo logró.

—¡L-lo siento Sakura-chan! No quería venir, pe-pero Naruto-kun incluso fue hasta m-mi casa esta mañana. ¡Lo siento! N-no quería arruinar su… su c-cita —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes Hinata-chan, mientras más, mejor ¿Verdad Naruto? —sonrió, mirando a su novio.

—¡Sí! ¿Ves, Hinata-chan? Te dije que Sakura no se iba a molestar —le picó el ojo, sonriendo.

Sakura los miró. Él sonreía y decía algo para después sonreír, y ella asentía mirando el suelo, sonrojada.

Al ver cómo las personas los veían, como si fueran una pareja, se lanzó al brazo de Naruto y sonrió— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, sosteniéndolo firmemente, pero sin aplicar más fuerza de la necesaria. Le dio un beso en la mejilla repentinamente, y se extrañó al escuchar un leve quejido departe del rubio.

—¿Qué te…? —no terminó de decir lo planeado, quedándose muda al ver el moretón que había en la mejilla izquierda del rubio— ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¿Cómo y cuándo te hiciste eso? —preguntó alterada, mientras se colocaba al frente de él y le tomaba la cara con ambas manos, girándola con delicadeza.

—Tranquila, tranquila —repitió mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y las bajaba de su cara, para verla a los ojos con calma— Ayer cuando iba de regreso… estaba distraído y me pegué con un poste —confesó, sintiendo vergüenza del accidente. Una cosa era que pasara y otra era contarlo.

—¡¿Cómo que te pegaste con— ?! —intentó preguntar, sin medir lo alto de su voz, pero su novio le colocó una mano en la boca impidiendo que soltara algo que lo avergonzaría más de lo que estaba.

—Claro, cuéntale a todo el mundo —comentó con sarcasmo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Hinata se removió incómoda.

—Lo siento, pero es que… ¿cómo fuiste a parar en esa situación? —negó con la cabeza— Por lo menos debes ver por dónde vas, tonto —sonrió con ternura. Le dolí ver la hermosa cara de su novio así, con una mejilla morada, pero eso no cambiaba nada— De ahora en adelante ten más cuidado —pidió.

—Sí mami, voy a tener cuidado —citó, como si de un niño se tratara, para luego reír de su propia broma.

Ella rió también, por el tono de su voz, pero paró de hacerlo al ver lo que estaba buscando unas tiendas más adelante— Ven, vamos a esa farmacia a comprarte una pomada o algo —sugirió mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Eh, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun —murmuró la pelinegra mientras buscaba algo en su bolso— Esto… traje esto por-porque me sentía culpable y no parecía que se iba a mejorar sólo con-con hielo —murmuró extendiéndole la pomada al chico.

Sakura la miró con desconfianza— ¿Tú sabías que él se había hecho ése golpe? —preguntó, exigiendo explicaciones con una indirecta.

—Es qué… verás, Sakura-chan, yo… —murmuró, poniéndose nerviosa. Sabía que no trabajaba bien bajo presión en esas situaciones.

—Lo que pasa, Sakura —comenzó a explicar el rubio mientras abría la pomada, la apretaba y se colocaba un poco en la mejilla— Es que ayer me encontré a Hinata-chan en el camino y ella tuvo la desgracia de presenciar mi accidente —siguió— Y cómo estábamos cerca de mi casa, me acompañó y me ayudó a poner hielo en la herida —terminó, aún frotando el frío ungüento.

_¿Tan difícil es ponerse hielo?_, quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió a dejarse llevar por sus ataques de celos. Era Hinata— Bueno, muchas gracias por haber cuidado de él ¿nos vamos? —preguntó, queriendo pasar la página. No quiso seguir insistiendo en el tema por miedo a parecer una posesiva celosa.

Si no confiaba en una de sus mejores amigas ¿en quién confiaría?

—¡Sí! —sucumbió la idea el rubio, tomando de la mano a su novia y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza a la pelinegra para que los siguiera.

Fueron al centro y jugaron con las máquinas un rato, para luego almorzar y seguir su camino.

Al ver Sakura frustrado sus planes de meter a Naruto de tienda en tienda insistiéndole que viera cosas que le gustara de forma disimulada, sus planeas para ese día habían quedado en cero. No se le había ocurrido pensar en un plan 'B', porque nunca pensó que eso podría ocurrir. Y aunque aún no sabía del todo que tenía que ver Hianta con todo el asunto del golpe, sabía que si su novio la había invitado, debía haber una buena razón. Debía dejar de lado sus celos y disfrutar de una de las pocas veces que salía con su amiga.

—¡Ven Hinata-chan! —la jaló del brazo metiéndola en una de esas cabinas de fotos instantáneas. Metió el dinero dónde correspondía mientras intentaba descifrar dónde hacer las cosas.

—¡Yo también quiero! —se antojó Naruto, arrastrando la cortina, viéndolas con ojos suplicantes.

—Luego, luego nos tomamos otra —cedió, haciendo señas con las manos— Ahora quiero una con Hinata-chan —dijo, para luego cerrar la cortina y empezar a escoger el fondo— ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Éste o éste? —le preguntó, señalándolos.

—Eh… cua-cualquiera, el que más-más te guste —murmuró. No le gustaban esas cosas de fotos instantáneas; siempre le había costado sonreír con sinceridad cuando era forzada a hacerlo.

—¡Listo! Sonríe Hinata-chan, son sólo tres segundos —avisó, poniendo una sonrisa y abrazando a la chica, la cual se sonrojó, y sonrió tímidamente.

Ambas salieron y esperaron por la foto. La pelirrosada la agarró y chilló feliz— ¡Qué tierna sales, Hinata-chan! —le mostró la hilera de fotos y sonrió al verla sonrojarse— Toma, éstas tres son para mí y éstas tres son para ti —comentó mientras picada los papeles evitando que alguna foto se dañara.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! —gritó impaciente el rubio, que se había sentado en un banco esperando pro ambas chicas— ¡Vamos los tres! —gritó emocionado.

—Eh… sólo entran dos personas, Naru —comentó, triste de desilusionarlo.

Él hizo un puchero y Sakura suspiró. Miró hacia ambos lados y metió al chico a la cabina como si estuviera haciendo alguna clase de contrabando. Entró ella y le hizo señas a Hinata para que entrara.

—¿Y-yo? —murmuró la chica, que entró dudosa. La pelirrosa asintió y entró, seguida de Hinata.

—¡Esto está muy chiquito! —se quejó Naruto en un susurro.

—Te dije que sólo eran para dos personas —susurró igual de bajo, sobre las piernas de su novio.

La pelinegra era la más cómoda, ya que ella estaba ocupando un espacio para ella sola, así que se arrimó un poco dándoles más lugar.

—¿Están listos? —murmuró Sakura tras haber insertado en dinero.

Naruto movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando ver la pantalla por los costados de su novia, pero no consiguió verla a tiempo y lo único que salió de él en la foto fue un mechón rubio junto a su mano.

—¡No! Otra, otra, ¡yo no salí! —se quejó.

Su novia borró esa y comenzó el conteo de nuevo. Ella se arrimó un poco para un lado, de manera de que la cabeza de Naruto quedaba entre las dos muchachas. Hinata sonrió tímidamente de salir justamente al lado de Naruto, el rubio sonrió sintiéndose realizado al sacarse una de esas fotos ya que nunca lo había hecho, y Sakura sonrió feliz de estar con su novio y su mejor amiga. Ahora los tres tenían un recuerdo diferente que se unía en la misma cosa.

-

-

-

Los tres caminaban con un rumbo fijo, ambas chicas demostrando su vergüenza de diferentes formas, y Naruto caminando con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra agarrada de la mano de Sakura. Estaba silbando y tenía una de las fotos que se habían tomado pegada en la frente. La gente lo miraba raro, pero éste no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Él simplemente estaba feliz de tener una de esas.

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —preguntó el rubio, fijando sus ojos en su novia.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros— Allá veremos —comentó vagamente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar examinaron la cartelera del lugar tratando de elegir la película mientras hacían la cola para comprar los tickets.

—¡Esa! —gritó Naruto al ver en la pantalla "_Madagascar 3"_

—No —negó Sakura sin dejarlo protestar— No voy a ver ésa película _otra vez_ —susurró lo último, sacando a flote las muchas veces que la habían visto en la casa del chico, ya que éste la había comprado.

El rubio hizo un mohín, pero su novia lo ignoró completamente— ¿Tú quieres ver algo en especial, Hinata-chan? —preguntó, aún revisando sus opciones.

—Mhm… no, cualquier cosa es-está bien —sonrió tímida. La verdad si habían excepciones, pero le daba vergüenza decirlas y parecer exclusiva y caprichosa, o arruinarles la película.

—Entonces ¡veamos ésa! —gritó el ojos azules señalando un enorme póster de propaganda que decía "Cuarentena" con una imagen que dejaba ver claramente de qué género era la película.

La Hyuuga tembló pero no dijo nada, la pelirrosada se sintió nerviosa de pronto pero tampoco dijo nada y ante tales respuestas calladas, el chico se les adelantó y compró las entradas.

—¡Yay! —gritó emocionado— ¡Miedo, miedo, miedo! —siguió hablando con demasiada emoción.

—Él dice eso aquí afuera pero cuando entra se pone a temblar como gelatina —le murmuró Sakura a Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ésta se la correspondió nerviosa, asintiendo. No sabía si sentirse mejor por no ser la única que se estaba muriendo de miedo sin haber entrado a la película, o si tomarlo como una ofensa de la cual debería reírse.

Al momento de comprar la comida, el muchacho pidió unas palomitas grandes, un refresco del mismo tamaño y aproximadamente cinco tipos de chucherías diferentes. Su novia pidió unas cotufas medianas, un refresco igual y un paquete pequeño de _Flips_ de chocolate. La última pidió sólo unas palomitas con un refresco y, tras pagar y dar las entradas al portero, entraron a la sala.

Subieron lo más que pudieron, con claras intenciones de estar lo más alejados de la pantalla posible, para pasar menos susto. El chico se sentó entre las dos muchachas y, apenas dando los comerciales, ya los tres comían tratando de calmar los nervios.

Al comenzar la película, los tres se pusieron rígidos en su sitio, esperando cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. El rubio fue el más escandaloso, gritando con las demás personas cuando se asustaba, mordiendo su suéter o prácticamente tirándose encima de su novia, la cual no se quejaba; en cambio se aferraba a él más fuerte cada vez.

Naruto movió su mano izquierda hacia donde estaba su refresco, aún sin separarse de su pareja, y al no poder desviar los ojos de la pantalla, falló al momento de intentar tomar su bebida y terminó rozando el brazo de la chica que estaba a ese lado, la cual temblaba exageradamente. Preocupado, volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata con las manos en la cara, intentando no ver la pantalla, pero los gritos y sonidos de la película le impedían desconectarse del todo.

El chico sonrió, enternecido y extendió su mano con claras intenciones de que ella la tomara. Ella la miró, tímida y confundida, pero cuando él le sonrió la tomó con toda la fuerza que pudo, ya que en ese momento había pasado algo aterrador.

Ya al final de la película, los tres seguían sentados esperando que la sala se desocupara para poder moverse mejor, pero el rubio no aguantaba.

—¡Me estoy haciendo! —murmuró moviéndose inquieto— ¡Tengo que ir, espérenme! —les pidió corriendo entre la gente con dirección al baño

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada cuando se paró del asiento, y por esto, su pudo dar cuenta cuando, al ponerse de pie, había soltado la mano de Hinata segundos después de irse; así como había soltado la suya.

¿Qué hacía Naruto tomado de la mano con Hinata? Frunció el ceño, molesta. Se sentía en su derecho de estar celosa, de mal pensar la situación, como también se sentía en su derecho de mirar a la Hyuuga sospechosamente.

Ésta, al darse cuenta de la mirada que la pelirrosa le dirigía, comprendió que había un malentendido— ¡N-no es có-cómo parece Sakura-chan! —se excusó— Es-es que tenía mi-miedo y él me dio la-la mano para que… —se detuvo. ¿Para qué Naruto le había dado la mano?

—Para reconfortarte ¿no? —susurró, levantándose. Sí, estaba celosa, pero no tenía ganas de pelear en ese momento. Además, no podía descargar toda su furia contra ella, también tenía que hacerlo contra su novio.

—¡Listo! Ya vacié el tanque —sonrió, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la pelirrosada por su exclusivo vocabulario.

—Vámonos —ordenó mientras caminaba delante de todos.

El rubio caminaba más atrás con la pelinegra, aún sobándose dónde le habían pegado— ¿Sabes por qué está brava, Hianta-chan? —murmuró— Hoy me ha pegado más fuerte de lo normal, que ya de por sí es bastante duro —se quejó, mirando la zona rojiza.

—E-es que… creo-creo que Sakura-chan malentendió… el que me dieras tu-tu mano —respondió, mirándolo arrepentida.

El chico comprendió de inmediato y le susurró un 'gracias' a la ojos perla antes de adelantarse y agarrarle la mano a su novia. Ésta se soltó y él la volvió a agarrar, apretándola fuertemente.

—Vamos a llevar a Hinata-chan a su casa antes de que sus papás se preocupen por ella —avisó antes de que emprendieran camino a casa de los Hyuuga.

El camino fue prácticamente en silencio, y al llegar, la chica entró sana y salva siendo recibida por uno de los sirvientes de la casa.

La pareja se despidió y siguió su propio camino.

—Estás molesta ¿verdad? —cuestionó, sabiendo ya de por sí la respuesta.

—Si ya sabes ¿para qué preguntas? —contestó ácida.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio, sin saber qué responder, ordenando las ideas— Lo siento, estaba muy asustada ¿sabes? Creo que no fue buena idea meterla a ver ésa película cuando le iba a dar tanto miedo —se excusó.

—Ésa no es razón para que estuvieras toda la película agarrado de la mano de ella —su lado celoso salió a flote.

—Lo sé, lo siento ¡ya no lo hago más! —sonrió, disculpándose.

—¿Por qué tengo que ponerme celosa? —murmuró para sí, sabiendo que él la escucharía.

—Por. Que. Me. Quieres. Demasiado —canturreó, alargando la última palabra.

Ella se rió por lo mal que había salido su voz y él la acompañó, sabiendo que no había sido el mejor momentos de sus cuerdas vocales.

Se detuvieron en la calle que estaba frente a la playa, y al llegar, Sakura dio un salto y se sentó en el murito. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter y se quedó viendo el cielo. Naruto se puso entre sus piernas y apoyó su espalda del pecho de ella.

—¿Me perdonas? —preguntó el rubio echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver la cara de su novia.

Sakura metió sus dedos en el cabello de él y comenzó a hacerle cariñitos— ¿Por cuál de tantas razones? —desvió la pregunta. Ella sabía por qué él se disculpaba, sólo quería fastidiarlo.

—Porque era nuestra cita, y… me dejé llevar por el impulso del momento y la arruiné —contestó.

Ella siguió haciéndole cariñitos, así que Naruto se dio media vuelta. Apoyó sus manos a cada lado de las piernas de ella y se acomodó de manera que pudo apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de ella.

—Perdóname —susurró.

—Ok… pero tienes que recompensarme —puso como condición.

—¡Ok! ¿Pero qué quieres? ¿Otra cita? ¿Una cena? —cuestionó sin poder reprimir la alegría en su voz.

—Quiero un beso —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba molesta de que él lo hubiera arruinado todo, y debería de seguir molesta, pero no la había pasado tan mal, además de que había podido compartir con Hinata, así que se le había pasado un poco. Sus celos eran otra historia, pero no debía dejarse dominar por ellos; además de que había visto la cara aterrada de la chica así que cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que su novio en esa situación. Se sentía mal por la Hyuuga.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y juntó sus labios en un simple roce. Cuando los volvieron a juntar, y ella lo mordió suavemente, el beso adquirió otro nivel. Sus bocas se abrieron, acompasándose una con otra, y sus lenguas se movían con insistencia queriendo sentir la presencia del otro con más intensidad. El beso fue bajando su ritmo, hasta que en un último detalle inocente, el chico le succionó el labio superior a ella antes de separarse por completo.

Naruto, queriendo más, rozó su nariz por la piel de la chica mientras descendía a su cuello, erizando la piel de ella.

—Hueles rico —le dijo un cumplido, sonriendo contra la piel de su novia.

—Gracias —contestó con cierta burla en su voz. El perfume que llevaba puesto, se lo había regalado él en uno de sus cumpleaños. Ella sabía cuánto él había trabajado para poder comprarlo, así que sólo lo utilizaba cuando iba a estar a solas con él; no lo desperdiciaba en otras ocasiones. Él lo sabía, lo había descubierto por sí solo.

—¿A qué hora tengo que llevarte a tu casa? —preguntó, separándose de ella.

Sakura sonrió— A lo hora que tú quieras, tengo permiso y mis llaves —dijo moviendo las llaves de forma circular con un dedo.

—¿Hasta la hora que yo quiera? —preguntó, con un tono grave y perverso que fingió para disimular la sorpresa y agregar una broma al mismo tiempo.

—Sip. Mis papás estaban de excesivo buen humor hoy. Les pico el bicho de la condescendencia —rió sin muchas ganas.

—Oh… entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó eufórico.

Ella pensó por unos segundos, antes de sonreír— Vamos allá —murmuró pasando ambas manos por encima de los hombros del muchacho, entrelazando sus manos entre sí.

El rubio sonrió, la besó fugazmente y ayudó a bajar— Vamos —volvió a sonreír tomando su mano.

Caminaron escuchando el sonido de los animales y de sus propias pisadas en la larga grama. Caminaban viendo hacia adelante, silenciosos, escuchando todo pequeño ruido a su alrededor. Habían pasado por allí tantas veces que ya podía verse el pequeño camino marcado en el césped; éste estaba hecho a un lado por las marcas de sus huellas.

Sakura sonrió y comenzó a ver los árboles. Cuando había ido allí por primera vez, se había preguntado como hacía el rubio para no equivocarse ya que todo le parecía igual, pero ahora podía verlo todo. Los pequeños detalles como la diferencia entre un camino y otro, las ramas que había de un lado y del otro no, las grandes rocas, las flores que nacían escondidas por ciertos lugares y las que salían en busca del sol que los frondosos árboles, algunas veces, les impedían recibir.

Y, como tantas veces anteriores, llegaron al lugar frecuentado. El mismo árbol inmenso, en ese momento aún recuperándose del pasado otoño, seguía igual de firme. El tronco que una vez usaron como silla, ya quedaba chico para ambos, además de que había la posibilidad de que el peso de los dos terminara con lo que quedaba, así que no tuvieron más elección que sentarse en el pasto y usar aquel pedazo de madera para apoyar sus espaldas.

—Hacía mucho que no veníamos acá —comentó Naruto mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Sí, hemos estado muy ocupados con la escuela y esas cosas —agregó— Antes veníamos todas las semanas, o por lo menos una vez cada dos —recordó con nostalgia.

—Ya no tenemos ese tiempo libre —se lamentó dejándose caer de lado, de forma que quedó recostado en las piernas de Sakura— Ah, extraño eso —lloriqueó.

—Yo también… cuando jugábamos todo el día, y nos preocupábamos por simples cosas que ahora nos parecen tan tontas —comparó con cierta gracia.

—Sí —apoyó— Yo siempre llevaba cosas al colegio para poder jugar, porque ninguno de los niños jugaban conmigo por culpa de Yuuya. Gracias al cielo se mudó —habló con cierta molestia, pero no pudo esconder la satisfacción que le provocó aquella última cosa.

—Yo me sorprendí muchísimo cuando, al llegar esas vacaciones, todo parecía completamente distinto —sonrió con ternura acariciando la cabeza de Naruto— Tú te veías muchísimo mejor y estabas siempre alegre, jugando a todo y con todos —contó— Me alegro muchísimo eso

—¿Enserio cambié tanto? —preguntó mirándola.

—¡Sí! A pesar de que seguías siendo el mismo niño energético, eras diferente en cierto punto. Te veías más… libre, más feliz —rememoró.

—Y parte de eso fue gracias a ti y a Hinata —cerró los ojos sonriendo.

—¿A Hinata? —preguntó, no sabiendo ésa parte de la historia. Quiso morderse la lengua por el tono celoso que se le había escapado, pero dio gracias a que su novio no pareció notarlo.

—Ella me ayudó mucho después de que te fuiste. A pesar de que casi nunca iba al colegio por los caprichos educativos de su madre, cuando estaba ahí no dudaba ni un segundo en ayudarme a pesar de que le insistían tanto en que no lo hiciera —relató— Tenía la suerte de que como era linda y tímida, los niños no se atrevían a meterse con ella… además de que si lo hacían Neji les partía la cara —rió recordando cosas.

—Neji —repitió, encontrándole lógica a todo eso último.

—Sí, él es como su guardaespaldas, sólo que peor —alzó las cejas asintiendo.

Rió ante la expresión de su novio, y debido a que su táctica de desviar el tema principal, que sin saber cómo, había terminado siendo Hinata, había funcionado.

—Pero es buen chico. Es sólo de niño, al estar tanto tiempo encerrado en su casa no aprendió a socializar bien. Además de que es muy cerrado y serio, de lo cual no sé la razón —agregó, poniendo tono de duda en la última frase.

—Es sólo un amargado sin vida social, punto y final —ahora era él quien quería desviar el tema.

—No seas así Naru —se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un beso en la cabeza de su novia.

El rubio se dio la vuelta de modo que quedó dándole la espalda, a pesar de que aún seguía recostado en las piernas de ella.

—Sí, sí… defiende a tu Neji —dijo celoso.

—Ay Naruto, no te pongas así —respondió con el tono un poco subido de tono— ¿Acaso yo te digo algo cuando tú hablas así de Hinata? No —se auto respondió con molestia.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Por favor Sakura, es sólo mi amiga —explicó, molesto también.

—Yo a Neji ni siquiera puedo llamarlo amigo —respondió con una sonrisa retadora y sarcástica.

El ojos azules torció el gesto— Pero aún así, sabes que él es tu amor platónico. Estás enamoradísima de él. Siempre que lo ves te la pasas diciendo "es genial, es genial" —la imitó con un tono femenino— Y no paras de alagarlo ¡como si fuera la gran cosa! —gritó. No era algo en contra del chico en cuestión, eran sólo sus celos hablando por él.

La pelirosada frunció el ceño y los labios, respirando profundo. Se paró como pudo, quitando al chico de su regazo con poca delicadeza.

—Si a esta etapa de nuestra relación aún no entiendes que sólo te amo a ti ¡no sé qué demonios hago aquí! —gritó, respirando profundo para evitar llorar. Al ver que Naruto no se paraba de donde lo había dejado tirado, sino que simplemente se había puesto en una posición más cómoda, comenzó a caminar fuera de allí.

Estaba cansada de repetirle que sólo lo quería a él ¿era tan difícil de entender?. Y si con todo lo que había hecho y lo mucho que se esforzaba por demostrárselo no lo comprendía, sentía que estaba malgastando su tiempo.

Bajó hasta el río, sentándose en la orilla. Habría sido mucho mejor ir a su casa, pero mientras le gritaba a Naruto no había pensado en eso y se había ido por el lado contrario. Se le aguaron los ojos de la frustración, y se limpió las lágrimas con molestia; odiaba ser tan sensible en ese tipo de ocasiones.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves y nada apurados a su espalda. El sonido se detuvo algo lejos de ella, pero Sakura nunca volteó a confirmar si era él, ni mucho menos a ver su expresión.

—Me dijeron… —habló luego de un tenso silencio— que te habías acostado con Neji —relató— Yo los golpee hasta dejarles bien en claro que no dijeran esas cosas de ti —dijo lo último con cierto resentimiento.

—¿Les creíste? —preguntó con tono ofendido, aún sin verlo a la cara.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿o acaso crees que los hubiera golpeado si supiera que era verdad, o si creyera eso de ti? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Ella se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué agregar. Le creía, y esas palabras la habían hecho sentir bien, pero quería seguir escuchando.

—Mira, Sakura —sacó una mano del bolsillo y se la pasó por el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos, buscando una forma de decir lo que quería— Sé que tú no harías eso, pero no puedo evitar imaginármelo y me pongo furioso —admitió con toda la sinceridad del mundo— Es mi culpa, lo sé. Confío en ti y sé que no me harías eso… pero cuando hablas así de él, me pone… celoso —reconoció algo sonrojado.

Ella se volteó con lentitud, mirándolo con pena. Ella también se ponía así cuando los veía a él y a Hinata juntos, sólo que se lo tragaba y se lo guardaba porque la pelinegra era su mejor amiga.

—¿Me disculpas? —pidió, rascándose la cabeza con desconcierto y vergüenza.

Ella sonrió, conmovida y estiró su mano para que él la alcanzara. Cuando él tomó la de ella, lo soltó y lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa, besando sus labios.

—¿Significa eso que me perdonas? —preguntó a centímetros de sus labios, mirándoles éstos para luego desviarlos a sus ojos.

Ella asintió— Estás perdonado —pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él en un tierno abrazo— Y gracias por confiar en mí. Sólo espero que eso no te haya traído problemas —rió, refiriéndose a la parte de los golpes.

El rubio sonrió, besando la cabeza de su novia—Te quiero como no tienes idea, Sakura —confesó con dulzura, pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Yo también. Te quiero mucho Naru —le susurró, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-

-

-

* * *

**N/A: **¡Aquí termina el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Disculpen si hay muchos errores, no tuve tiempo de volver a revisarlo y tenía que subirlo hoy o no lo subo más nunca xD.  
Además de que hoy es el **día de las hermanas** ¿verdad Nee-chan? Otra vez, feliz día. Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.

Espero les haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado leyendo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas.  
Cualquier duda me escriben y se las aclaro.  
¡Me tengo que ir! Cuídense mucho, los quiero.

¡A tí mucho Nee-chan :D!


	3. Presente 2

**¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que no me odien por la ausencia xD. Tenía que revisar el capítulo, además de que mi colegio me tiene algo apretada.  
Quiero aclarar algo, la pareja principal es **SasuSaku**. Por más NaruSaku que haya ahorita, luego verán. No puedo contarles porque sino no tendría sentido la historia xD.  
Cuídense, nos leemos abajo.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a** Masashi Kishimoto**, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

* * *

Segunda Parte:  
**Presente **

**

* * *

**

Se levantó con pereza. Estaba despeinada, no podía abrir mucho los ojos aún y caminaba casi por inercia. Llegó hasta el baño, se lavó la cara, se cepillo los dientes y tomó el peine en sus manos, desenredando su cabello vía de vuelta hacia su habitación. Lo dejó en su mesita de noche para luego cambiarse la pijama; su cabello había amanecido horrible por haber dormido con éste mojado. Tras vestirse, se ató una cola y bajó las escaleras.

—Bueno días —saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla e inspeccionó el lugar en busca de algo— ¿Dónde está mi papá? —preguntó al no verlo sentado leyendo el periódico o viendo la tele como hacía todos los domingos por la mañana.

—Está atendiendo unos asuntos —respondió, mientras seguía moviéndose de aquí para allá haciendo el desayuno.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció, sabiendo que, o su madre no sabía realmente dónde estaba su padre, o no estaba dispuesta a decirle más, ya que normalmente le decía hasta la hora en la que llegaría o a la que había salido.

—No, está bien mi amor, siéntate. Ya casi está listo —avisó. Sakura se sentó y segundos después su madre colocó algunos platos delante de ella. Se extrañó al ver uno demás.

—¿Tenemos o vamos a tener visita? —preguntó viendo el puesto aún vacío.

—Sí, temprano en la mañana invité a alguien a que viniera a desayunar con nosotros, ya debe estar por llegar —respondió echándole una mirada al reloj de la cocina.

Y justo unos minutos después, el timbre sonó.

—¿Puedes abrir, cariño? —pidió la mujer, sonriendo.

La pelirrosa la miró raro, pero se paró y se dirigió hasta la puerta sin apuro alguno. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

—¡Bue. Nos. Dí. As! —cantó Naruto mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No tienes por qué venir a fastidiarme tan temprano —bromeó con una sonrisa. No pudo esconder su tono alegre.

—¡Cualquiera cae! Todos saben lo mucho que te mueres por verme —salió su lado orgulloso.

—Hola amor —lo saludó con un beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo con todo y piernas. Quedó siendo cargada completamente por el chico; le encantaba hacer eso.

El rubio se rió tambaleándose, sosteniéndola por la cintura y por los muslos para que no se cayera— ¡Qué pesada estás! A ver si te pones a dieta —bromeó mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y cerraba la puerta para avanzar a paso lento hacia la cocina, subiendo las piernas de la chica cada vez que éstas se resbalaban de su cintura hacia sus propias piernas impidiéndole caminar bien.

—Buenos días Señora —saludó Naruto con una sonrisa, aún tratando de sostener a la chica como podía.

—Bueno días Naruto… ¿qué es eso que traes ahí? ¿un koala? —sonrió, refiriéndose a su propia hija— Lo siento, pero no tenemos espacio para animales —comentó con falsa decepción.

—Ay Naruto, están diciendo que no tienen espacio para ti —desvió la broma la pelirosada, riéndose contra el cuello de su novio.

Sakura sabía que los padres de ella amaban a Naruto. Era algo que no le parecía normal, pero le encantaba que fuera así. Siempre que salían lo invitaban a ir con ellos, lo llamaban, y preguntaban por él cuando ella no salía a verlo. Lo querían como a otro hijo; sumándole el aprecio que le tenían por las sonrisas que le sacaba a su hija cada vez que estaban juntos. Sabían que él la hacía inmensamente feliz, y eso les parecía lo más importante.

—¡Eh, eh! Están hablado de ti, chica koala —se defendió haciéndole cosquillas.

Se sentaron a comer, y aproximadamente una media hora después llegó el padre de la chica. Éste parecía cansado, pero se alegró mucho al ver al rubio, con quien habló la mayoría del tiempo. De vez en cuando, Sakura dejaba de comer para ver la cara de su padre, la de su madre o la de su novio. Le encantaba estar así.

Definitivamente, todo en orden.

Ya cuando terminaron de desayunar y de charlar, el chico se disculpó diciendo que ése día tenía que ir a ayudar en la tienda donde trabajaba. Agradeció a la familia por todo y la chica lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Si no termino tarde el trabajo, vendré a verte —prometió rozando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Avísame —pidió, echándose hacia adelante y depositando un beso en los labios de él.

Esperó apoyada en el marco de la puerta que se desapareciera de su vista.

Oyó los pasos de su madre acercarse hacia donde ella estaba, pero no la sintió demasiado cerca. Al ver que no hablaba, decidió salir de una duda que tenía.

—¿Y eso que lo invitaste? —preguntó, curiosa, más no volteó su mirada porque aún podía ver la espalda de Naruto.

La señora se encogió de hombros— Sólo me provocó invitarlo, trae tanta alegría consigo —sonrió. En ése momento Sakura se volteó y sonrió también.

—¿Verdad qué si? —se sonrojó.

La señora Haruno la miró sorprendida. Estaba al tanto de lo mucho que su hija quería a ese niño; lo había notado en la forma cómo lo miraba, en lo que le decía, en sus acciones. Todo de ella lo gritaba.

—Sakura… —la llamó al verla subiendo las escaleras.

La nombrada se volteó— ¿Hum? —murmuró.

La mujer suspiró y se colocó una mano en el rostro, preocupada— ¿Crees que él estará bien? —preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose al novio de su hija.

La chica la miró con una ceja levantada— ¿De qué hablas mamá? ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? —bajó unos escalones, interesada en la respuesta.

—Sólo digo —mintió colocando las manos en sus caderas— Bueno, me voy a arreglar la cocina, espero que ya hayas hecho tu tarea —desvió el tema.

—A… eso iba —admitió avergonzada.

—¡Sakura! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dejes las cosas para última hora? —la regañó, molesta.

—Es que… el viernes y el sábado salí, y regresé cansada —se excusó— Ya la hago, mami —prometió con tono cariñoso.

La mujer suspiró y le besó la mejilla— Ve —dijo, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Su padre, que iba camino a su habitación, le acarició la cabeza con cariño, despeinándola.

—¡Papá! —se quejó, peinándose, para luego subir tras de él.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. Se tiró en su cama y volteó la cara hacia el lado derecho, al igual que su cuerpo. Desde allí podía ver las fotos que estaban en marcos: una con sus amigas, que por cierto era algo vieja ya; otra con su familia en una reunión donde había ido la mayoría; y otra con Naruto, en la cual él la cargaba de caballito, y ella besaba su mejilla mientras él sonreía. Era linda, y le había gustado, por eso la había puesto ahí.

Se estiró y alcanzó agarrarla, pero al momento de hacerlo ésta se le resbaló y tuvo que dar un salto que la dejó mal puesta en el piso, pero la foto estaba bien y era lo que le importaba. A pesar de que le dolía el golpe.

Se volteó como pudo, con la mitad superior de su cuerpo en el suelo y sus piernas en la cama aún, y elevó la foto. Naruto… Naruto ¿qué haría ella sin él? Bueno, no era una respuesta que necesitaba de mucha lógica: simplemente estaría, quizás, con otro chico o simplemente soltera; nada fuera de lo normal. Pero estaba inmensamente agradecida de tenerlo. Y por más cursi que se sentía al hacer algo así, abrazó la foto contra su pecho, haciéndolo únicamente porque nadie la veía. Se sentía estúpida haciendo eso. Definitivamente prefería abrazarlo a él que a una foto.

Bajó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie, regresando la fotografía a su lugar. Se estiró y se lanzó sin cuidado sobre su silla para comenzar a hacer su tarea.

Matemática, química, biología, física… terminó todo y sintió que se quitó un gran peso de encima. Cerró los libros y se puso de pie; sentía sus piernas algo entumecidas. Extrañada, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas sin darse cuenta.

Bajó las escaleras y se metió en la cocina en busca de algo que comer, tenía antojo de algo rico. Abrió la despensa y sacó una pequeña bolsa con cereal de chocolate y comenzó a comer mientras iba camino a su habitación de nuevo. Se detuvo antes de subir la escalera y se regresó unos pasos, observando con una ceja levantada a sus padres.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver sus caras largas.

Ambos parecieron sorprenderse de su presencia y se movieron nerviosos sobre los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa— Nada, sólo revisando viejas facturas —contestó la mujer mientras agrupaba una gran cantidad de papeles desordenadamente.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y levantó una ceja, pero no se movió de su sitio.

El señor Haruno suspiró y ladeó la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a su esposa— Cariño… —susurró, con un tono que provocó que el estómago de la chica se revolviera de nervios.

—Sakura, mi vida… ven, siéntate, tenemos que hablar contigo —su tono de voz. La joven tras unos segundos se movió y se sentó en un sillón individual. Tenía a su padre a su izquierda diagonalmente, bastante cerca, y a su madre al frente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, miedosa de decir lo que tenía en mente y acertar. Después de todo, sus padres no se podían divorciar ¿verdad?. No podía ser eso. No tenía nada que ver con las ausencias de su padre en la casa ni los nervios de su madre.

—Tu papá… lo despidieron. En donde trabaja están recortando personal porque al parecer no tienen suficiente dinero como para mantenerlos a todos así que… tu papá tiene que irse a Tokyo porque allá le ofrecieron una opción de trabajo —explicó la señora, con calma, intentando no alterar a su hija.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron inmediatamente— No te puedes ir papá —sollozó, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Dejó la bolsa que tenía en sus manos en el sillón y se sentó al lado de él, abrazándolo por el pecho— No te vayas papi —pidió.

Los esposos se vieron entre sí con tristeza y suspiraron.

—Tú papá no se va, querida… nos vamos los tres —corrigió con pesadez.

Sakura se separó de su padre y se quedó viendo ambos rostros con una seriedad que no iba con sus lágrimas— ¿Los tres? ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, sabiendo que no había escuchado mal, pero rogando que así fuera.

Ambos asintieron. El hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de su hija y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, reconfortándola.

—No quiero —se negó llorando. Lo primero que cruzó su mente fue la cara de su novio— ¡No quiero! —protestó.

—Sakura, escucha… los tres necesitamos ese trabajo, y no podemos dejar irse a tu papá solo ¿verdad? Yo no permitiría eso y no pienso dejarte aquí sola —dejó bien claro.

—Pero no me quiero ir —insistió.

—Tienes sólo dieciséis años, Sakura. No eres lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte sola, además, no puedo dejar a mi esposo sólo, cariño. Entiende, por favor —pidió, con la voz rota. Era clara la posición que le había tocado: o estar con ambos e irse de ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, o quedarse y separarse de uno de sus seres más amados.

La mujer tomó la mano de su marido, el cual elevó la vista un poco avergonzada— Siento mucho que esto haya sucedido, Saku. Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Intenté recuperarlo pero no pude, está decidido —informó con un tono de disculpa que descolocó a la chica.

—¿Cuándo… cuando nos vamos? —preguntó, pensado que quizás a lo mejor le quedaba tiempo para prevenir algunas cosas.

—En un mes —informó el papá.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó alterada.

Ambos asintieron— Ya fijamos la fecha para ese día, lo siento hija. Ya tenemos el día de entrega de la casa a quienes la compraron y los pasajes están ya en nuestras manos —explicó el hombre.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya vendieron la casa? —alzó ambas cejas sorprendida. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso que ella no había notado nada?

—Sí, afortunadamente no tuvimos mucho problema con eso y debido a la buena ubicación pudimos hacerlo rápido —comentó con algo de satisfacción en su voz. Algunas veces, vender una casa llevaba mucho tiempo.

—¿Y-y los pasajes? —tragó, asimilando la idea de que la casa en la que había estado viviendo por unos cuántos años ya no era suya, prácticamente.

Su padre le deslizó un sobre que había estado en la mesa desde algunos días. Lo había visto, pero al estar sellado no se atrevía a abrirlo ya que sería demasiado obvio quién habría sido, y no quería problemas con sus padres.

Tomó el papel en sus manos y lo abrió, sacando los tres boletos aéreos. Comprobó la fecha y aún teniéndolos en su mano no pudo creérselo.

¿Cómo le habían podido hacer eso?

—No puede ser —murmuró para sí, frustrada. Al ver las expresiones de sus padres se sintió mal, culpable. No sabía qué decir; ella no quería separarse de sus padres aún, pero no quería dejar ese lugar.

No quería dejar a Naruto.

-

-

-

—¡A que no me crees lo que pasó! —gritó Naruto de la nada mientras caminaban hacia el colegio agarrados de mano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó abriendo mucho sus ojos, simulando más intriga de la que sentía.

—Kiba se dio los besos con una de las gemelas —susurró, emocionado por ser el primero en contarle eso.

—¡NO! —gritó, exagerando el gesto— No puede ser ¿lo dejó por fin? —indagó, curiosa.

—Al parecer Mayu le dijo que sí, pero con la condición de que no se ilusionara —contó, riendo— Me habría gustado ver la cara de desilusión que tenía en ese momento —deseó, riéndose.

—Si eres malo Naruto —le dijo riendo.

Su novio le soltó la mano y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros

—¿Qué harías tú si yo me doy los besos con otra chica? —preguntó casualmente, como si el tema no tuviera real importancia.

—Te castro y te dejo —sonrió, inocente.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué tienes que castrarme? No es como si yo fuera a estar toda mi vida contigo tampoco —se defendió sin saber bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Eso la entristeció, y él notó su error bastante rápido. Se detuvo y se colocó enfrente de Sakura, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella— No lo quise decir así. Por ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Por siempre, y sólo espero que eso no cambie por ninguno de los dos lados ¿ok? —dejó claro besando su frente.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro y con las mangas del suéter que, por cierto le quedaba algo largo, ocultó su cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio al oírla sollozar.

—Naruto… me voy a mudar —soltó, sin saber cómo más decirlo.

Las manos del chico cayeron de sus mejillas instantáneamente, pesadas. El rubio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Había sido tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué…? —susurró sin voz.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle algo de lo que ella sabía tan sólo un poco más? Esa noche había hablado un poco más con sus padres y había hecho unas cuantas preguntas más al calmarse, pero no aguantó mucho o se pondría a llorar de nuevo. Y es que, ¿cómo pretendían que ella asimilara que en sólo un mes se mudada? Dejaba atrás a sus amigos, su colegio, su casa, su novio. No era algo fácil de afrontar.

—¿Cómo que te vas a mudar amor? —preguntó quitando las manos de ella de su cara.

—A mi papá… lo despidieron, y nos tenemos que mudar —explicó, con las palabras ahogadas a causa de las lágrimas.

—¿A dónde te vas? —preguntó rápidamente. ¿Qué tan lejos podía ser?

—Vuelvo a Tokyo —respondió.

Ése era el lugar de nacimiento de la chica, donde había pasado los primeros años de su vida, hasta que había ido de vacaciones a ese pueblo, había conocido al chico que más adelante se convertiría en su novio, y no mucho después se habían mudado allí dejando atrás la enorme ciudad. Había sido un gran cambio, pero ella se había sentido más que satisfecha. Ahora, que ya estaba adaptada del todo, no quería irse.

Ella lloraba, soltando lo que había reprimido para no hacer sentir peor a sus padres, frente a la persona que más lo dolía dejar atrás; y mientras más pensaba en eso peor se sentía. Y él, petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía pedirle que no se fuera? Sería demasiado egoísta y aunque lo pidiera sería una recuesta imposible. ¿Decirle que encontrarían una solución? Era mentira, no sabía ni qué pensar, mucho menos qué hacer.

Demasiadas preguntas pasaban por su mente y no encontraba una respuesta clara para ninguna. La que más se repetía una y otra vez era: ¿Qué haría sin ella?, a la cual tampoco le tenía una respuesta.

Así, como estaban, en medio de la acera vía a la escuela, se olvidaron de lo que había estado a punto de hacer antes de que la noticia llegara, y la hora de comienzo de clases pasó y ninguno pensó en eso. Simplemente se quedaron ahí pensando en una forma de tratar con el otro, pero no la encontraron.

-

-

-

—¿Te das cuenta de que faltamos al día entero de clases? —preguntó en rubio sin saber qué más decir. Estaban sentados contra un muro, en el piso. Al ver imposible la tarea de que los dejaran entrar a clases tan tarde, se habían ido hacia un pequeño puente de concreto por el cual ya casi nadie pasaba. Naruto estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Sakura estaba en igual posición, sólo que sus manos estaban entre sus pecho y sus piernas. Él miraba hacia adelante y ella hacia abajo, incapaces de afrontar al otro.

—Sí, y si llaman a mis papás me van a regañar —comentó sin mucha preocupación. Los culpaba, de cierta forma, por estar como estaba. No era culpa suya del todo.

—Y a mí me suspenderán si no llevo un justificativo —suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia abajo.

—Estoy segura de eso, el profesor Masato-san no es nada condescendiente contigo —afirmó, sabiendo que al ser un profesor algo estricto, era uno de los que más se fijaban en Naruto debido a que éste se quedaba dormido en algunas clases o hacía travesuras en ellas. Era uno de los pocos que dejaban de lado las justificaciones y se enfocaban en dar sus clases y que nadie los interrumpiera.

—¿Nada condescendiente? ¡Ese tipo me odia! La tiene agarrada conmigo —frunció el ceño con voz de víctima— Pueden haber setenta alumnos de los treinta que hay en mi salón lanzando papeles y al único que pone una amonestación y saca de clases es a mí —siguió con su teatro. Sakura sabía que no era mentira, pero ése mismo profesor le había dicho a ella lo mucho que veía en el futuro del rubio, sólo que necesitaba a alguien que lo encarrilara, que lo pusiera a estudiar cómo debería ser y a mejorar su comportamiento. También le había contado la diferencia en el comportamiento del chico desde que ella había llegado allí. No era demasiada hasta el punto de una transformación, pero se veía el interés que le ponía a las cosas de vez en cuando.

—Si te portaras bien, no te amonestarían más —aconsejó de nuevo. Ésa era una frase que le había repetido muchas veces ya.

—Pero, ¿sabes lo difícil que me es estar de seis horas en adelante metido en un colegio, de clases en clases y estudiar más estudiar sin poder hacer nada divertido? —exclamó alarmado.

—Sí, claro que lo sé Naruto. Eres una de las personas más inquietas que he conocido en toda mi vida —sonrió, recordando lo hiperactivo que podía llegar a ser el ojos azules.

Ambos sonrieron, pero no se escuchó ni una pequeña risa reprimida. No tenían ánimos de eso, a pesar de haber cambiado el tema para intentar aligerar el momento.

¿Qué hacían hablando del colegio? Fácil: cambiar el de conversación fue la única solución que encontraron para zafarse por unos instantes de aquella terrible noticia. No tenían ganas de contar algo chistoso o de seguir una conversación más allá de eso. A parte del silencio lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas era la idea de estar sin el otro, y qué poder hacer al respecto, pero ninguno se atrevía a sacarla a flote para volver a lo que habían quedado al ella comunicar la noticia.

Prefirieron el silencio que la pena, como muchas otras veces.

-

-

-

—¿Dónde había estado Sakura? —preguntó de golpe la madre al verla abrir la puerta. Estaba tan molesta y preocupada que había dejado de lado el saludo— Me llamaron hace dos horas del colegio preguntándome por qué no habías ido, y tuve que mentir diciendo que estaba enferma y que no ibas a asistir hoy —siguió sermoneando— ¿Estabas con Naruto, no? Me preguntaron por él también, ya que les pareció raro que la pareja faltara el mismo día casualmente. ¿Ahora me vas a hacer pasar por mentirosa debido tus irresponsabilidades? Eso no te lo voy a aceptar Sakura Haruno —terminó, soltando parte de molestia.

La pelirrosa escuchó todo a punto de explotar, pero respiró tranquilamente y miró a su madre a la cara— Lo siento —soltó sin sentir la disculpa en realidad— Estábamos camino a la escuela cuando le avisé a Naruto que no íbamos a mudar, quedó en shock, yo lloré por un buen rato y… me imagino que sabrás que pasó —ladeó la cabeza, un poco apenada de decir eso.

—¿No se lo pudiste haber dicho en otro momento? —y a pesar de que tono seguía estando molesto, lo había suavizado casi completamente.

La chica volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre?— Lo siento, pero gracias a ustedes el tiempo que me queda con él es muy poco así que tengo que aprovechar todo lo que pueda sin perder nada —reclamó con un tono sarcástico. Estaba molesta por la actitud de su madre; sabía que había hecho mal, pero tenía que entender en qué tipo de situación estaba. Le dio la espalda y subió las escaleras con pasos fuertes, tiró la puerta y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tendría consecuencias, y su mamá no tenía la culpa de eso; quizás sólo estaba preocupada y se dejó llevar por eso, pero le molestó que le cuestionara la parte de Naruto. Tenía en entender que iba a dejar al novio que tanto amaba, y con el que había pasado una parte de su vida.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas en la silla mientras marcaba un número para luego ponerlo sobre su oreja.

Repicó varias veces hasta que la voz de alguien se dejó escuchar.

—Buenas tardes, con Hitomi-san por favor —saludó cortésmente— Es una compañera del colegio, Sakura —respondió tras oír la pregunta que le habían hecho.

—¿Aló?... Hola ¿cómo estás Hito-chan? —habló alegre— Bien, bien ¿y tú?... qué bueno —escuchó lo que le dijeron— Una pregunta ¿qué hicieron hoy en clases?... Sí, sí, luego te cuento qué pasó —prometió sin muchas ganas— Ajá, ok —aguantó el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja mientras tomaba una hoja y anotaba las cosas que le iban diciendo— Perfecto, muchas gracias Hito-chan. Sí, sí, tranquila, yo te cuento… Ok, chao, gracias… cuídate —se despidió para luego trancar el teléfono.

Miró la hoja con fastidio y tras suspirar se dedicó a terminar lo que no había hecho ése día.

-

-

-

—Pase —gritó son elevar demasiado su tono de voz tras haber oído que tocaban la puerta. Siguió concentrada en su trabajo, pensando que serían sus padres, pero tras oír la puerta abrirse y ni una palabra, sólo el ruido de cosas moviéndose, se volteó. Se encontró con una montaña de tres cajas grandes, algunas más pequeñas dentro de éstas, a la entrada de su habitación.

Los señores que entraban y salían, colocando las cajas dónde podían, hicieron una leve reverencia tomando su gorra por la parte delantera antes de retirarse.

Ella quedó sin palabras. Tenía que meter sus cosas en esas cajas… ¿tan pronto?

—Mamá —gritó, rodando con la silla tras impulsarse con su escritorio. Se paró de un salto al llegar al marco de la puerta y se asomó, esperando la respuesta de la mujer. La escuchó hablando unas cosas y esperó que terminara. Al ver que la conversación se alargaba más de lo que esperaba, y al oír cosas de su interés bajó las escaleras para ver qué sucedía.

—… ¿y entonces qué haremos? —preguntó la señora con una mano sobre su mejilla, muestra de preocupación. Su otra mano estaba sosteniendo el codo del otro brazo.

Sakura miró con curiosidad a su madre, que hablaba con su padre y otro señor que no conocía.

—Pues, no es nada grave, simplemente tendrán que ir hasta allá, arreglar las cosas y volver. No hay nada de qué preocuparse señora —sonrió el señor con simpatía.

La madre volteó a ver a su hija con ojos llenos de culpabilidad. Desvió su mirada hacia el señor, y mientras éste hacia una reverencia ella se despidió igual.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que deseaba comunicarle. Con su permiso —se despidió cortésmente.

—Muchas gracias por venir, cuídese —se despidió cuando el hombre ya había atravesado la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó al ver a su madre cerrar la puerta con cuidado y girarse viéndola con los labios fruncidos.

—Resulta que tenemos que ir a Tokyo a firmar unos papeles del apartamento que compramos antes de lo previsto —comentó la mujer, aún sin aclarar la verdadera duda— Pensábamos hacerlo al ir a mudarnos pero me acaban de informar que tenemos que ir a firmar las papeles de entrega del apartamento en unos días —terminó de explicar.

—Entonces… ¿tengo que ir yo también? —preguntó con desdén.

—Pues claro que sí, ¿o pensabas quedarte sola aquí? —cuestionó su alocada idea.

La chica frunció el seño— Puedo quedarme sola en casa por ese tiempo, ¿qué son? ¿dos, tres días? —propuso con seriedad.

—Tres días —contestó— Como mucho llegaremos al anochecer del tercer día… Pero, me preocupa dejarte sola aquí, no me agrada la idea Sakura —desistió.

—Por fa mami, no tienes idea lo que son tres días para mí en estos momentos —pidió.

—No me parece Sakura, es peligroso, además de que apenas saber cocinar algo —se opuso firmemente.

—Mami, por fa, no quiero perder ni un solo día —suplicó, esperando lograr algo.

—No me parece buena idea —insistió en su negativa— ¿Dejarte sola por todo ese tiempo? No

—Mami, ya tengo edad para eso, puedo cuidarme por estos días nada más, anda —volvió a pedir.

La mujer dudó, pero suspiró resignada— Si tu padre te deja, entonces está bien —aceptó, con la intención de no escuchar más las súplicas de su hija hasta ceder por completo.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño, consciente de la trampa de su madre. Sabía que su padre sería el primero en oponerse a la idea de que ella se quedara sola en casa todos esos días. Por eso planeaba pasar a su madre a su bando para poder tratar con su padre las dos; era la única forma de ganar. Él no podía resistirse a las dos pidiendo algo juntas al menos que fuera una cosa nada racional.

—Sabes que si le preguntas va a decir que no —dio por hecho— Pero si se lo pedimos las dos no nos lo va a negar —reveló su estrategia, resaltando cada palabra que las incluía a ambas.

—No tengo intenciones de pelear con tu padre por una causa como esta, no es el mejor momento —negó con la cabeza— Tu papá está muy ocupado con las cosas de la mudanza como para que le eches encima el estrés de que estés aquí sola y que algo te pueda pasar —se preocupó nada más imaginarse el estado en el que estaría su esposo llamando a su hija cada dos minutos.

Ella sabía que su mamá tenía razón, y que de verdad estaría causándole problemas a su padre de esa forma ya que era muy sobre protector con ella, pero…

—Es que, mamá, ya había hecho planes con Naruto y… ¿cómo le digo que no puedo verlo porque debo irme a Tokyo a arreglar lo de la mudanza? Acabo de decirle que me voy a mudar y un noticia así lo obligaría a tragárselo más rápido de lo que debería —justificó.

—Así sería mejor, hija, créeme —asintió la madre mientras pasaba de su hija para dirigirse hasta la cocina.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su mamá la escuchara— No sabes por lo que estoy pasando —se defendió con molestia.

—Yo también dejaré atrás a los amigos que he hecho aquí Sakura, no te hagas la única víctima —contraatacó la mujer.

—Sí, yo hago eso también, pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy dejando a la persona que más amo aquí, y no es precisamente mi culpa —soltó sin pensar en sus palabras.

—¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre! —gritó molesta— Ni pienses insinuar que todo esto es culpa de tu papá, Sakura. No fue su culpa… —habló, ésta vez con un tono bajo, triste.

La chica apretó los labios, sabiendo que lo que había dicho estaba mal; él no tenía la culpa— Pero, mami, por favor… déjame quedarme, lo único que quiero es estar con Naruto todo lo que me queda de tiempo aquí. No me pidas que me separe de él —sollozó, hipando.

La madre suspiró y miró a su hija con lástima. Ninguno de ellos tres tenía la culpa, pero era su hija la que, evidentemente, saldría más afectada con todo eso. Lo supo al momento de conocer a Naruto, al ver cómo lo veía y le sonreía. Al, tras haber regresado a ése pueblo para quedarse, se le fuera presentado de nuevo como el novio de su hija. Sabía que los sentimientos de su hija eran auténticos y fuertes, pero no podía hacer nada. No podía hacer nada para que su hija conservara esa sonrisa espontánea y sincera, ni esos ojos llenos de ilusión y amor. Y le dolía tener que hacer lo que hacía.

—Ven acá mi cielo —murmuró mientras la pegaba a su pecho, abrazándola— Hablaremos con tu padre ¿de acuerdo? —se rindió— Sólo prométenos que serás responsable, que te vas a cuidar muchísimo y que nos avisarás si algo pasa

La pelirrosada asintió, aún hipando con lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas.

Ella no había llorado para convencer a su madre; las lágrimas nunca eran un recurso para eso. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sollozar.

-

-

-

El hombre observó a su esposa y a su hija con molestia. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Sabían perfectamente que cuando se lo pedían las dos juntas siempre encontraban una forma de convencerlo.

—Entonces… ¿me están tratando de decir que tú —miró a su hija a los ojos— te quieres quedar sola mientras nosotros vamos a Tokyo? —preguntó como si tratara de encontrar lógica alguna en todo eso.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, miedosas a decir algo que no debían.

El hombre se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de controlarse— Saben lo que pienso acerca de esto ¿no es cierto? —ambas volvieron a asentir— Entonces ¿para qué insisten? —hizo un gesto con ambas manos.

—Es que no quiero irme, quiero quedarme hasta que sea el día de mudarnos definitivamente —pidió con cierta vergüenza. Le daba pena hablar eso con su padre por miedo a decir algo que de cierta forma le echara la culpara de lo que estuviera pasando.

—No me gusta para nada la idea de que te quedes aquí sola, Sakura —dejó claro con un tono bastante serio.

—Por favor, prometo que me voy a portar bien, que voy a cocinar cosas saludables, que los voy a llamar si algo pasa lo cual no creo que suceda, y no voy a quemar la casa ¡en serio! —rogó, desesperada.

La mujer mayor sonrió, y se paró de donde estaba para sentarse al lado de su esposo, le susurró algo al oído y ambos vieron a su hija con ojos suaves y estructuradores.

—Tienes razón —suspiró el hombre— Está bien Sakura, puedes quedarte, pero- —

—¡Gracias papá, gracias, gracias! —repitió dando salticos mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba— ¡Prometo portarme mejor de lo que me he portado en toda mi vida! —gritó, feliz.

El señor sonrió de medio lado alzando una ceja. Unas cuantas palabras y su hija se veía más feliz de lo que se había visto en toda esa semana.

—Tienes que prometerme que me llamarás si algo pasa, que cocinarás sin quemar la casa ni a ti misma y que dormirás aquí todas las noches. Y no traigas a nadie a la casa ni le digas a nadie que estás sola —sermoneó con tono serio.

Sakura se avergonzó un poco y escondió sus manos nerviosas tras su espalda— ¿Puedo decirle a Naruto?- O sea, lo que quiero decir es que si lo puedo traer a la casa —aclaró antes de que sus padres malpensaran, pero la segunda frase no había sonado mejor que la primera.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, alzando ambas cejas.

—Con tal de que no hagan nada que no deberían y que no se quede a dormir acá, no hay problema —contestó su padre sonrojado. Las mejillas de las dos mujeres también estaban tintadas.

Sakura sonrió enternecida de la confianza que le tenía su padre a Naruto.

—Mi hija está muy pequeña para dejar de ser virgen —susurró negando con la cabeza.

Sakura sintió su cara arder con fuerza antes el comentario nada indirecto de su padre— ¡Papá! No digas esas cosas —murmuró lo último desviando la mirada— Yo… yo aún… no, tú sabes… —tartamudeó sin atreverse a decir lo que tenía que decir.

—¡Oh! Me alegra tanto oír eso —comentó la madre con dulzura— Puedes mantenerte así hasta casarte con Naruto, así sería más especial ¿no crees? —sugirió haciendo un gesto con la mano, con un tono inocente y cariñoso.

Ambos, padre e hija, miraron a la mujer con incredibilidad.

—¿Cómo dices eso? Está muy chiquita para hablar de matrimonio —defirió el padre con severidad.

—Oh, cariño, pero ya en dos años tendrá mayoría de edad, y las parejas como ella y Naruto suelen casarse después de tantos años de noviazgo —comentó la madre tornando la conversación a territorio que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a compartir con ellos todavía.

—Bueno, voy a terminar mi tarea —susurró, siendo ignorada por los esposos que aún intercambiaban ideas de lo que sucedería con la vida amorosa de su hija.

Subió las escaleras tratando de recordar como la conversación que había comenzado con el viaje a Tokyo había terminado en matrimonio, y su virginidad. Qué vergonzoso.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación para evitar oír la conversación que aún mantenían sus padres sobre su futuro con Naruto y se concentró en mover las cajas vacías de manera que no le estorbaran.

¿Qué podía empezar a empacar a ésas alturas? Algo que no necesitara por un mes.

Miró tentativamente su colección de revistas y lo dudó unos momentos al pensar que le daría uno de esos antojos por revisarlas. Volteó los ojos por sus pensamientos tan caprichosos y se dedicó a terminar lo que había dejado incompleto para luego comenzar a empacar.

Mientras más tiempo libre acumulara al final de su estadía, mejor.

-

-

-

* * *

**N/A: ¡Hola!** ¿Cómo han estado estas semanas? Espero que bien. Ésta es la segunda parte de la segunda parte xD. Explico: la parte dos del fic, es Pasado, pero al mismo tiempo, ésta se divide en varios capítulos que se me hizo imposible poner en uno solo.

Espero les haya gustado. Ya Sakura en uno o dos capítulos se va y adivinen qué pasará; porque no se los diré xD.

Ojalá les haya gustado :). ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y demás!  
Los quiero mucho, espero me sigan leyendo. Cuídense mucho. Cuando me pueda escapar otra vez les traeré el próximo cap.

¡Hasta luego!.


	4. Presente 3

Sí, lo sé. Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que actualicé, más de dos creo, pero éste capítulo realmente me ha traído muchos problemas. Por lo menos les tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Disfruten. ¡gracias por sus preciosos reviews!.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

**

* * *

**

Segunda Parte:  
**Presente**

**

* * *

**

—¡Sakura! Apúrate, Naruto ya está aquí —gritó su madre.

Ella bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no tropezarse. Caminó dando salticos mientras se colocaba bien los zapatos. Se enredó bien la bufanda y acomodó la correa de su bolso cruzado de modo que no le aplastara al principio del cuello. El dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y le mandó uno a su padre. Salió corriendo a la calle encontrándose a su novio con las manos en el bolsillo y una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Te quedaste dormida, eh? —saludó mientras ella se acercaba. Se dieron un corto beso en los labios para comenzar a caminar.

—¿Qué crees? —suspiró agotada— Anoche dormí como cinco horas nada mas —se quejó sacando de bolso un pequeño espejito. Empujó un pequeño botón delantero y la parte de arriba se desencajó. Levantó la tapita y comenzó a arreglar el desastre que era su cabello.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué hacías? —preguntó, mirándola acomodarse.

—Terminando los deberes y guardando unas cosas —respondió ladeando la cabeza a ambos lados verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar— ¿Estoy bien? —preguntó mirándolo.

—No, te ves horrible —se rió— Claro que estás bien, siempre lo estás —besó fugazmente su mejilla.

—Por eso no puedo preguntarte a ti si estoy bien —suspiró con una sonrisa— Siempre dices que estoy bien aunque tenga barro en el cabello y esté toda sucia —dijo con toda seguridad.

—No es mi culpa que el barro te siente bien —se encogió de hombros, para luego reírse a pesar de haber recibido un leve golpe de su novia— ¡Es un cumplido, un cumplido! —siguió riendo.

Entrelazaron sus manos y siguieron caminando para llegar a la escuela. Siguieron intercambiando ideas y contándose cosas hasta que llegaron a la entrada del colegio.

—Nos vemos en el recreo… ¿comerás conmigo, verdad? —preguntó agarrándola por la cintura con ambos brazos.

—Claro que sí —aceptó, juntando sus labios.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no se permite ese tipo de acciones en el instituto?! —gritó la directora mientras se acercaba a ellos— No pueden andar por ahí besándose, irrespetuosos —siguió regañándolos.

—¡Lo siento! —gritaron ambos a la vez con una sonrisa en el rostro dándose un cariñoso apretón de manos, y después cada uno se fue por su camino antes de que la directora llegara y se instalara a echarles un sermón que duraría demasiado como para aguantarlo.

—Ésta juventud de hoy en día, no respeta nada de nada —susurró la mujer negando con la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta e ir de nuevo hacia su oficina— ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué no ven que ya sonó el timbre? A sus salones —les dijo a unos jóvenes que charlaban mientras caminaban con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Sakura llegó a su salón riendo, siempre les pasaba eso. Los atrapaban en mal momento. Respiró profundo para no entrar jadeando y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Cómo no te cansas de verlo todos los días? Digo, estudian en la misma escuela así que se ven todo el tiempo —comentó una chica de su salón viéndola con cara de interrogación, alargando la palabra "todo" exageradamente. Ambos manos estaban en sus mejillas, con sus codos apoyados en su mesa.

—Es amor, Mai, amor —respondió otra sonriendo mientras levantaba las manos a la altura de sus hombros y negaba con la cabeza.

—Excesivo amor —sacó la lengua otra.

Ése tipo de comentario ya no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Ésas chicas eran sus amigas, y sólo se lo decían para fastidiarla.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente. Ella, si estuviera en el lugar de sus amigas, diría lo mismo. Pero ahora no se atrevería a hacerlo, no ahora que lo experimentaba por sí misma.

—Ya, no me fastidien tan temprano en la mañana, por lo menos esperen a que me despierte un poco más —se quejó sentándose en su puesto.

—No estás lo suficientemente despierta para que te fastidiemos pero si lo estas para andar besuqueándote con Naruto por ahí, eh —murmuró pícaramente su amiga dándole una mirada atrevida.

La pelirosa se sonrojó y volteó los ojos— Es diferente, Hito-chan —se defendió— Para besar necesito simplemente seguir mis instintos, y para responder a sus fastidios necesito poner a funcionar mi cerebro —justificó.

—Sí, sí, excusas, excusas —rieron todas— Ya sabemos que te mueres de amor por tu hombrecito, tranquila —su amiga le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como si fuera algo triste y lastimoso.

Sakura sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el escritorio, cerrando sus ojos.

—No te vas a escapar de mí, Sakura Haruno, tienes algo que contarme —le susurró en el oído la misma que había bromeado segundos antes.

La chica asintió más para sacársela de encima que para otra cosa. Definitivamente, para aguantar todas esas cosas debía de tener una paciencia en el tema como con ninguna otra cosa.

Definitivamente. Sí, era amor.

-

-

-

—¡NO! Kawahara-chan, no es justo —gritó Naruto jalando a Sakura por uno de sus brazos.

—Ella me prometió que me iba a contar algo, ¡irá contigo después! No seas posesivo —respondió entre dientes jalándola del otro brazo, como si estuviera cargando un saco, intentando moverse hacia adelante.

—Hitomi-chan, Naruto, ¡Me duele! —se quejó haciendo fuerza para que ambos la soltaran.

—Tengo mucha hambre Kawahara-chan, ¡después hablan! Pueden dejar los chismes para otro momento, pero si no como ahora me voy a desmayar —intentó proponer de una forma nada persuasiva.

—¡Ay Naruto! No seas caprichoso. Si tanta hambre tienes anda a comprarte tu propia comida y deja a Sakura en paz un ratico —contraatacó.

—¡No quiero! —habló como un niño.

—¡Argh! No sé como Sakura te aguanta —gruñó dejando de jalar. La pelirosa perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo, siendo arrastrada un poco más allá por la fuerza que aún ejercía su novio en ella al momento de ser soltada.

—¡Hitomi! —gritó la Haruno sobándose los sitios adoloridos.

—Fue culpa de tu novio por ser tan fastidioso —le sacó la lengua al chico— No te vas a salvar de mí el próximo recreo —le guiñó el ojo a su amiga antes de irse de allí, dándose por vencida momentáneamente.

—¡No la soporto! —murmuró Naruto entre dientes mientras ayudaba a su pareja a levantarse del suelo— Cuando se pone así de insoportable me provoca golpearla. Si no fuera mujer… —siseó negando con la cabeza.

—Si no fuera mujer estaría en la enfermería en estos momentos —supuso con toda seguridad.

El rubio pensó en lo que había dicho y corrigió— ¿En la enfermería? Estaría de camino a emergencias o a terapia intensiva —y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su chica.

Ella bufó por lo celoso de su tono siendo una simple hipótesis.

—Pues, te cuento que Hitomi-chan es bastante popular con los chicos y si no fuera porque ya tiene alguien que le gusta, estoy segura de que estaría rodeada de ellos a toda hora —aclaró, recordando los tiempos en la que ella y su amiga se la pasaban siendo acosados por aquellos chicos que gustaban de Kawahara.

—Ojalá encuentre novio pronto para que nos deje en paz —rogó con tono de súplica.

—Ay, no seas tan malo. Es sólo que es un poquito curiosa e insistente —rió.

—¿Un poco? Yo diría excesivamente —el rubio hizo un gesto para luego ver hacia adelante y sonreír alegre— ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno verte aquí de nuevo —saludó soltándose del agarre de su novia mientras se adelantaba varios pasos hacia la pelinegra que lo miraba sonrojada.

—Naruto-kun… Buenos días —saludó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Bueno días Hinata-chan —saludó Sakura, saliendo de detrás del rubio asombrando un poco a la chica de ojos pálidos. A la pelirosa le molestaba que cada vez que Naruto veía a Hinata prácticamente le saltara encima. Ella entendía que era una amiga importante que había estado con él cuando ella no estaba. Además de que la chica salía poco de su casa debido a las peticiones estrictas de su madre con respecto a sus actividades, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir celos.

—Buenos días, S-sakura-chan —saludó.

—¿Y eso que estás de vuelta? —preguntó el ojos azules.

—Es …es que al fin, gracias a la ayuda de Neji-san, pude convencer a Okaa-san …de que me dejara venir al colegio en vez de ver clases particulares en-en la casa —explicó jugando con sus dedos.

—¡Oh, genial! —exclamó el chico con alegría— Y dime ¿el estirado de Neji está aquí también? —preguntó con tono juguetón.

—¿A quién llamas estirado, idiota? —habló el Hyuuga apareciendo por sus espaldas, deteniéndose un poco más allá de dónde estaban los presentes— Hinata-san, Kaoru-kun ha traído su almuerzo. Lo ha dejado sobre su escritorio, vaya a comer antes de que se enfríe demasiado —le avisó antes de seguir su camino.

—G-gracias Neji-san —tartamudeó mirando a su primo seguir de largo.

—Ése seguirá igualito aunque las vacas comiencen a volar —murmuró el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, antipático como es, es genial —admitió la ojos verdes asintiendo mientras miraba su espalda desaparecer tras una esquina.

—¿Qué? —gritó el rubio sin poder medir su tono de voz, sorprendido. Eso le había dolido. Ella nunca le había dicho a él que era genial; ni una sola vez.

—Si… Neji-san es-es genial —comentó la Hyuuga con una sonrisa en su rostro, apreciando lo mucho que hacía su primo por ella.

—Yo también soy genial —se auto proclamó al ver que lo dejaban en un segundo plano nada más haber pasado el chico por allí.

—Sí, claro —dijo sarcástica su novia, bajándole los ánimos hasta el suelo.

El rubio sollozó de mentira, deprimido— Tu si piensas que soy genial, ¿verdad Hinata-chan? —trató de buscar apoyo en ella.

La pelinegra se sonrojó y volteó su mirada hacia otro lado— Eh… sí, Naruto-kun. Yo-yo creo que eres… ge-genial —balbuceó sintiendo sus mejillas arder con intensidad.

—¡Yay! —gritó, victorioso al recibir un cumplido.

—Era broma, yo pienso que eres el mejor del mundo —defendió su puesto la ojos verdes, al ver la sinceridad en las palabras de su amiga— ¿Por qué no vamos a comer antes de que se termine el receso? —propuso, sabiendo que el rubio había dejado eso de lado momentáneamente, y que, si no comía en ese receso, estaría toda la clase siguiente quejándose del hambre.

—¡Cierto! La cafetería —gritó alarmado jalando a Sakura con rapidez— Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan —se despidió con un gesto al igual que la chica que era arrastrada.

La ojos perla saludó tímidamente antes de bajar la mano y borrar la pequeña sonrisa. Mordió su labio inferior con preocupación y se sintió fatal por haber dicho algo así delante de su amiga. ¡Era demasiado obvio lo que quería decir con esas palabras!. Era sólo que cuando el rubio le hablaba y la miraba con esos profundos ojos azules se le hacía completamente imposible no responder de esa manera, ni mucho menos mentirle.

Era débil ante ese chico.

Simplemente perfecto. Lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga.

-

-

-

—¿Me hablas enserio? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sip, sola por tres días ¿qué tal? —alzó las cejas complementando su expresión.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Y si algo te pasa? ¿Y si entra un ladrón? ¿Si se quema la casa mientras duermes? —habló con tono alarmado, exagerando sus gestos.

—Por favor Naruto, eres más pesimista que mis padres —negó con la cabeza, decepcionada de su reacción.

—¡No es ser pesimista! Te puede pasar algo Sakura —dijo con tono adolorido mientras la veía a los ojos con preocupación. En su expresión se podía ver claramente sus emociones, y lo sincera que eran sus palabras.

La pelirosa alzó sus manos y las colocó en las mejillas de Naruto.

—No me va a pasar nada, enserio, me se cuidar —aseguró.

—Pero… —susurró colocando una de sus manos sobre las de ella, desviando la mirada, perturbado.

—Además, te tengo a ti. Tú me puedes cuidar ¿verdad? —le sonrió, coqueta. No pretendía darle un doble sentido ni nada parecido. Era simplemente una frase sincera e inocente.

El rubio sonrió, enternecido— Si —aceptó, acercando sus labios a los de ella— Pero si pasa algo me llamas no importa la hora que sea ¿ok? No importa si estás del otro lado de la ciudad. Solo llámame —habló rápido antes de tocar los labios de su novia.

Sakura, quien había cerrado sus ojos esperando el beso, los abrió con fastidio. ¡Era peor que sus padres!

—Sí, Naru, te lo prometo —aceptó, hablando con lentitud.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que indicaba en fin del receso. Recogieron sus cosas y se levantaron para regresar a sus respectivas aulas.

Cuando terminó la mañana, ambos se encontraron a la salida. Se despidieron de los que se encontraron en el camino y siguieron rumbo hacia la casa de la chica.

—¿Segura que no quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía? —insistió, tratando de persuadirla.

—No, enserio, está bien. Con que me acompañes es suficiente —sonrió, enternecida.

—Pero… —susurró, no muy seguro.

Ella suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. Si él seguía insistiendo, y más con esa expresión, estaba segura de que aceptaría su petición. No podía, no podía. Sus padres se lo habían dejado bien en claro y quería probarles que ella era responsable. Ya les había fallado diciéndole que estaba sola, así que no podía pasarse de la raya. Además, de que luego la culpa se la comería viva y no podría mirarlos a la cara sin ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Segura? No me cuesta nada quedarme hasta que te duermas o por lo menos hasta que te sientas segura —se ofreció, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones. Lo decía de corazón.

—Mm… bueno, puedes quedarte, pero solo un ratico —terminó cediendo.

—¡Ok! —sonrió complacido al haber logrado su objetivo.

—Pero cuando veas que no quemaré mi casa tendrás que irte ¿ok? —dejó en claro— A mis papás no les gusta la idea de que estemos solos en la casa —confesó sonrojada.

—Entendible —asintió— Son papás después de todo —dijo como si eso explicara todo, y en cierta forma, sí lo hacía.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y ella sacó las llaves. Se sintió como una estúpida al ver que le temblaban las manos y que le había costado meter la pequeña llave en el cerrojo. ¿Lo habría notado él?. Esperaba que no, o se sentiría aún más nerviosa.

Ambos entraron y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó su bolso a un lado del sofá de la sala y se adentró en la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar Naru? —le preguntó desde donde estaba.

El rubio, sentado en el sofá, se volteó— Sí por fis. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó recostando sus brazos en la parte más alta del espaldar del sofá.

—Jugo, refresco… agua —contestó.

—¿Qué tienes de jugo? —preguntó antojado.

—De manzana, de patilla, de piña y tengo limonada —ofreció.

—¡Limonada! —gritó feliz.

Ella sonrió por su tono de emoción— Ok, enseguida la sirvo —tomó dos vasos, la jarra, y los sirvió. Los tomó en sus manos y caminó con cuidado hasta la sala— Aquí tienes —le entregó el vaso.

—Gracias —dijo imitando la voz de un niño emocionado. Enseguida llevó el vaso hasta sus labios y bebió una gran cantidad del líquido.

—Hey, despacio Naru, o te vas a atragantar —advirtió riendo suavemente.

—Nah, es sólo agua con limón —siguió tomando, y como era de esperar, comenzó a toser luego de ahogarse.

—Te lo dije —suspiró ella mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando el rubio se calmó, ella tomó su limonada, tomó ambos vasos y los llevó al lavamanos para lavarlos y luego dejarlos a secar.

¿Cuánto más debía quedarse Naruto ahí? Aunque no lo parecía estaba nerviosa y cuando eso pasaba los temas de conversación se acababan.

El rubio se puso de pie y fue hasta una mesa donde había varios marcos con fotografías, y mientras iba viéndolas, hubo una que llamó su atención. Sonrió con dulzura mientras la tomaba en sus manos y caminaba hasta el sofá para sentarse de nuevo.

—Sakurita —oyó que la llamó.

—¿Si? —contestó terminando de secarse las manos con el paño.

—Vente —pidió con un tono suave.

Ella levantó una ceja extrañada. ¿Por qué tenía voz de súplica?

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó saliendo de la cocina.

Lo encontró sentado mirando una foto, y pudo imaginarse cuál era. Se sentó preparaba para que sus ojos se aguaran. Debió de haber escondido esa foto antes de traerlo a él allí.

—¿Hace cuántos fue esto? —preguntó desubicado. Era malo con las fechas a pesar de recordad lo que había pasado casi con perfección.

—Hace… ¿seis, siete años? —comentó no muy segura. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio viendo la foto donde ambos estaban agarrados de la mano en el primer festival que habían celebrado al conocerse. Esa foto había sido tomada por los padres de la chica antes de dejarlos ir libremente ya que sabían que luego sería imposible pararlos a que lo hicieran. La foto había quedado realmente hermosa con los puestos y las luces de fondo.

—No puedo creer que te vas a ir de nuevo —susurró Naruto de pronto.

Ella lo miró, y vio en su rostro la tristeza. Ella tampoco quería dejarlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

—Volveré en un tiempo… aunque sea sola —prometió escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él.

—¿Un tiempo es cuánto? —preguntó dejando la foto de lado para poder abrazarla.

—Uno o dos años —susurró luego de un corto silencio.

Él no dijo nada, pensando. Ésa sería la primera vez desde que se conocieron que estarían tanto tiempo sin verla; normalmente la veía dos o hasta tres veces al año. Algunas veces sólo una, pero se quedaba más tiempo en ésos casos. Siempre había estado prácticamente equilibrado, pero ahora que pasaría todo ese tiempo sin verla… ¿debían terminar?

—Espérame —susurró ella, aferrándose a la camisa de él— ¿Puedes hacerlo? Por favor —suplicó.

Naruto respondió con su silencio. ¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Podía esperarla?... El problema, para él, no era sólo eso. Habían otras cosas que le preocupaba. ¿Y si ella encontraba a otro? ¿Si dejaba de amarlo por otro? Con tantas personas en Tokyo era algo difícil de pedir.

—Por favor —insistió sintiendo sus ojos aguarse.

—Ok —aceptó con una sonrisa. Si era ella quien lo pedía, esperaría a ver como resultaban las cosas. No daría ésa promesa como un hecho. Simplemente esperaría.

—Prométeme, de nuevo, que sólo serás así conmigo. Que sólo me querrás así a mí —citó alguna de las palabras dichas hacía muchos años, cambiando algunas cosas.

Naruto sonrió, por los recuerdos.

—Te lo prometo —y tras decir eso, besó su cabeza, como si con ello sellara la promesa.

Ella respiró profundo para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y se enderezó.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo besó. Él correspondió inmediatamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Estaban dejándose llevar por la tristeza, y no deseaban detenerse.

Sakura sintió la mano de su novio por debajo de su camisa y entendió que era hora de detenerse. Naruto se estaba pasando de la raya, otra vez. No es que no deseara estar con él; era sólo que no quería hacerlo en ese momento ya que a lo mejor todo terminaría una vez que ella llegara a Tokyo, aunque rogaba porque eso no sucediera.

Lo apartó de su cuello antes de que le quitara la camisa y lo pasó a su boca. Rayos, la estaba empujando suavemente hacia atrás y ese sofá era irresistiblemente cómodo. Sólo por esa vez lo dejaría un rato más y después lo detendría. Sólo unos tres, cuatro… diez besos más y ya.

Fue sacada repentinamente de concentración al sonar el timbre y, sin quererlo hacer, se separó al rubio.

—¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó con un tono malhumorado el rubio mientras se sentaba acomodándose la camisa y el cabello, aunque con lo último no pudo hacer mucho. Estaba molesto porque estuvo a sólo segundos de tomar el control.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros, y mientras avanzaba a la puerta se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo de la entrada y comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó lo suficientemente alto para ser oída del otro lado.

—Soy yo, Akane —contestaron del otro lado. Sakura frunció el seño y volteó a ver a Naruto con una expresión de duda. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la mujer mayor de rojo cabello, claramente teñido. Sakura lo sabía, además de por lo obvio, ya que la misma mujer le había contado una vez que se lo había pintado de ese color debido al significado de su nombre.

—¡Akane-san! —la abrazó, aún dudando del por qué esa mujer estaba allí— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó primero, para dejar la otra pregunta para después, intentando no ser grosera.

—Hay Sakura, si has crecido. Ya eres toda una mujercita —comentó mirándola con dulzura— Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó la anciana entrando.

—Bien, todo bien —seguía sonriendo intentando esconder sus reales sentimientos.

—Ay qué bueno, ¿cómo está todo? ¿La Señora y el Señor están bien? Hablé poco con ellos así que no se mucho —comentó acomodándose en uno de los sillones— ¡Naturo! ¡Cuántos años sin verte! ¡Mira qué grande estás! —reparó de la presencia del rubio un poco tarde.

—Naruto, vieja ¡Naruto! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a decir mi nombre? —bufó con una sonrisa encantadora. Esa señora, dejando de lado el detalle de que ya no sabía si decía su nombre así a apropósito o si de verdad tenía problemas de memoria, le caía bien. Aunque no sabía qué hacía allí.

Akane era una señora que había trabajado en la casa de Sakura algunos años atrás. Se encargaba de la limpieza y en algunos casos de la comida, pero debido a que su hija la necesitaba en casa, se había ido. Así que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacía de nuevo allí.

—Y dígame Akane-san… ¿qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó lo más cortés que pudo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, verás, lo que pasa es que tus padres tienen que quedarse un poquito más porque quieren aprovechar y hacer algunos arreglos al apartamento, así que me pidieron que viniera a encargarme de ti algunos días —la mujer sonrió, acentuando las arrugas de su rostro.

Sakura sonrió, un poco forzado. No le molestaba la presencia de Akane, pero sus días a solas habían acabado. Además, de que la presencia de la mujer allí indicaba que no podían estar solos en la casa o hacer nada romántico ya que no se atrevía a hacerlo en frente de ella.

—Ya va a ser hora de cenar —dejó notar mientras se colocaba de pie— ¿Qué quieren cenar? —preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

—¡Okonomiyaki! —gritó el rubio. Él consideraba que el que esa vieja preparaba, era el mejor.

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo.

-

-

-

—Que tus padres hayan enviado a Akane me alivia mucho —admitió el rubio mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano hacia la escuela.

—Realmente me creía capaz de quemar la casa ¿cierto? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió. Sakura lo siguió mirando, con intenciones de intimidarlo— ¡Bueno, bueno! Un poquito… pero es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera. No es porque seas tú —trató de enmendar su comentario.

—Eso me hace sentir mucho, mucho mejor —comentó sarcástica.

—Ay no te enojes Sakurita —pidió haciendo muecas de súplica.

—¿Yo? ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —la ironía se apoderó una vez más de su voz.

Naruto suspiró y se quedó en silencio unos segundos, intentando pensar en qué podía decir.

—Escucha —pidió, deteniéndose de pronto. Sakura siguió caminando— No lo digo porque no confíe en ti. Soy tu novio, Sakura, y te amo. ¿No crees que estoy en mi derecho al preocuparme por si te sucede algo malo? —opinó con sinceridad.

Ella se detuvo, pensando. Sí, lo que él decía era totalmente cierto, pero le molestaba que todo, y era verdad, todo el mundo pensara que sólo por estar unos día sola iba a tumbar su propia casa. ¡Tenía dieciséis años, no tres!. Creía que a esa edad ya la gente debía confiar un poco más en ti, creerte lo suficientemente responsable para ciertas cosas.

La chica se volteó y lo miró a los ojos— Sí, lo sé. Estás en todo tu derecho. Es sólo que a veces necesito un poco más de confianza ¿sabes? Hay ocasiones en las que uno necesita que los demás aporten un poco —se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa.

El rubio dio los pocos pasos que los separaban y tomó su rostro entre sus manos— Tienes razón, lo siento —se disculpó. Ella sonrió y se besaron; y hubieran seguido haciéndolo si la campana del colegio no hubiera sonado.

—¡Rayos! ¡Las clases! —gritaron antes de echarse a correr. Menos mal que estaban bastante cerca.

Reían mientras intentaban llegar a tiempo, y lo lograron por apenas unos segundos. Cada uno recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de su respectivo profesor, y tras una leve disculpa cada uno entró a su aula sentándose lo más callado que pudo. Las clases comenzaron y tras pasar la primera hora, el receso llegó. Naruto llegó hasta la entrada del aula de ella, la cual lo estaba esperando apoyada en la pared mientras leía algo.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó el rubio inclinándose para poder ver. Sintió un extraño retorcijo en su estómago al ver lo que su novia estaba leyendo, pero lo disimuló— ¿Informándote un poco? —preguntó apoyándose en la pared, al lado de ella.

—Sí, la verdad hay cosas interesantes que leer aquí que no sabía —comentó tras darle un leve vistazo a la sonrisa del chico— La verdad es que no me he preocupado mucho en buscar información de la escuela a la que iré, pero creo que ya es hora —se encogió de hombros— Por más que me disguste la idea de irme, tengo que colaborar con mis padres —razonó.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte —sonrió.

—No te creas. Lo único que de verdad quiero es hacer un berrinche para intentar convencerlos de no irnos —rió, mientras cerraba la revista— Pero debo comportarme. No es como si fuera culpa de mi papá —la guardó en su bolso y se despegó de la pared.

El rubio la miró un rato, inspeccionando cada una de sus facciones. Intentó relajarse un poco y metió sus puños fuertemente apretados en sus bolsillos para poder drenar su angustia de alguna forma.

Y volvió a sonreír— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Yo invito —se ofreció cortésmente.

—No es necesario, Akane nos preparó algo a los dos —informó, mostrando la tela que envolvía los almuerzos.

—¡Yupi! —levantó los brazos, emocionado— No es que no me guste la comida de tu madre; es deliciosa. Pero la de Akane no tiene rival —se rió recordando tantos platillos que había probado cuando aquella mujer trabajaba en la casa de los Haruno.

—Tranquilo, yo opino lo mismo —admitió sintiendo un leve pinchazo de culpa por darle la espalda a su madre, pero se le pasó. Después de todo, la comida que su mamá preparaba era una de las mejores, y era sólo una opinión. No mataría a nadie por eso.

—Vamos a subir antes de que la directora venga —propuso subiendo las escaleras hacia la azotea.

Ése era un lugar supuestamente prohibido, pero a ellos dos les encantaba ir allí por la libertad y la tranquilidad que sentían estando en ese lugar. Un amigo del rubio había logrado abrir la puerta con un pequeño gancho de cabello, ya que la cerradura tenía varios años y ya no era tan confiable como antes. Algunos sabían que el lugar estaba abierto, pero al enterarse que lo usaba la pareja para almorzar no se atrevían a subir a hacer mal trío, o a algunos simplemente les era más atractiva la idea de almorzar en el patio con árboles y pasto que subir escaleras para quemarse bajo la luz del sol en un lugar sin encanto alguno.

—¿Qué preparó? —preguntó en voz alta mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en la baranda.

—No tengo ni idea. Estaba tan dormida todavía cuando tomé el almuerzo que olvidé preguntarle —comentó mientras se sentaba y ponía la caja sobre el suelo, para desatar el nudo que tenía en pañuelo.

Ambos sonrieron al ver la variedad de alimentos con una apariencia demasiado apetitosa.

—Se ven tan lindos que da un poco de pena comerlos —comentó Naruto viendo lo cuidadoso que estaba preparado ese desayuno.

—Como si eso fuera a impedir que te los comas —ironizó levantando una ceja.

—Es cierto —admitió sin ningún tipo de pena aceptando los palillos que le ofrecía Sakura— ¡Buen provecho! —despegó sus manos y comenzó a introducir la deliciosa comida en su boca haciendo muecas soñadoras al masticar.

—Buen provecho —separó sus manos y comenzó a comer, intentando no reír de las caras que ponía su novio.

—Esto está buenísimo —dijo en un respiro antes de seguir comiendo.

Sakura lo veía mientras ella hacía lo suyo tranquila. No estaba preocupaba de que se acabara la comida, ya que la mujer de cabellos rojizos conocía muy bien el gran estómago que tenía el rubio, así que había hecho suficiente para tres.

—¿Sabes? No me había fijado pero ya mañana es el último día de clases —comentó casi con asombro. Con todas las cosas que habían pasado lo había olvidado.

El rubio paró de comer, y se quedó estático haciendo cuentas en su mente.

—¡Demonios! Es cierto —procesó, dejando escapar una inmensa sonrisa— ¡Vacaciones! —gritó.

—Reza que no te hayan escuchado, porque si llego a pasar aunque sea uno de mis días de libertar en detención, vas a morir —amenazó. Y no lo dijo por ser precavida, sino porque una vez casi le sucede, y si no fuera por su expediente en blanco, no se la hubieran dejado pasar. Estaba segura que si los maestros o la directora se llegaban a enterar de lo que hacían, no le dejarían pasar esta.

—Ok —susurró extremadamente bajo. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

La pelirosa comenzó a recoger todo mientras Naruto se quedó quieto intentando digerir todo lo que había comido. Ella ató el nudo del pañuelo, se levantó y se acercó a la papelera donde comenzó a depositar los papeles y demás basura. Cuando volteó a ver a su novio, abrió sus ojos sorprendida al verlo con los ojos cerrados, y con su mejilla recostada de su hombro. Se había quedado dormido en tan sólo dos minutos que le tomó recoger y poner todo en orden. Le pareció extremadamente infantil, pero mucho más tierno que nada. La campana sonó y por más dolor que le dio, decidió que lo mejor era despertarlo; después de todo no podía estar demasiado profundo en su sueño, si es que estaba teniendo alguno.

Se inclinó a su lado y le movió el hombro con suavidad— Naruto —habló suavemente, insistiendo con el movimiento— Amor, ya comenzaron las clases —le avisó.

El ojos azules murmuró algo que ella no pudo entender, pero siguió moviéndolo.

—Nm t-e vya…s —escuchó de los labios de su novio, y quedó paralizada al instante. Sacudió casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza y lo movió con más fuerza, provocando accidentalmente que el chico se resbalara y se diera con la baranda que tenía a su espalda.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó sin abrir mucho los ojos.

—Naruto, las clases comienzan como en quince segundos, o corremos o nos suspenden —avisó antes de jalarlo.

El chico, a pesar de estar aún despertándose, corrió con ella hasta que cada uno se fue por su lado. Afortunadamente entraron con el resto de los alumnos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sakura se sentó e inmediatamente apoyó su cabeza sobre su mesa.

¿Realmente había dicho eso?

-

-

-

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que la llamaban y se volteó, encontrándose a Kawahara que iba hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Quieres ir a casa de Tsuki-kun después del colegio? Todos vamos a ir —ofreció muy emocionada.

—¿Tsuki-kun? ¿Y quiénes son todos? —preguntó riendo, sabiendo que a su amiga le encantaba generalizar.

—Pues, todos los de segundo y creo que algunos sempais van; y sí, a casa de Tsuki-kun —luego de decir eso sonrió aún más grande, dando cierta impresión de malicia— ¡Además! Van algunos chicos de Aoba —agregó. Y con ello, Sakura entendió lo que quería decir 'todos'. En esa escuela estudiaba el chico del cual Hitomi estaba perdidamente enamorada. Se llamaba Katsutoshi Ono y era un buen estudiante, algo revoltoso y tremendo, pero serio en sus estudios. Ambos se habían conocido en la estación de trenes, al chocar tras una parada un poco accidentada. Para la chica el simple hecho de que aquél joven asistiera, significaba que sus exigencias estaban completamente satisfechas, así que no le interesaba el resto.

—Ah, ya veo por qué la emoción —la pelirosa levantó las cejas repetidamente con una expresión pícara.

—Ay no fastidies —rodó los ojos sonrojándose.

—Por cierto ¿cómo les va? ¿Has hablado con él luego de aquella vez? —preguntó, refiriéndose a una tarde que habían salido ellas dos a hacer unas compras y se habían topado con el chico en el camino. Sakura había entrado a una tienda excusándose con que había visto algo que le gustaba e iba a ver qué tal. Por supuesto, había tenido que dar miles de vueltas dentro del establecimiento asomándose cada cinco minutos con la esperanza de que el chico ya se hubiera ido. No fue sino quince minutos después que había visto al joven irse tras despedirse con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ése día intercambiamos números y de vez en cuando me manda mensajes o yo a él —respondió risueña, probablemente recordando alguna conversación.

—¿Y no te ha dicho nada de salir los dos solos o alguna indirecta amorosa? —intentó sacar más información, interesada.

—Una vez me propuso ir al cine, pero estaba de compras con mi mamá y no pude sacármela de encima de ninguna forma —recordó con el ceño fruncido— Incluso le expliqué la situación, pero se negó diciendo que hacía mucho que no pasábamos un buen tiempo juntas —suspiró— Así mi madre arruinó mi oportunidad de oro y quizás él piensa que no quería salir con él —lloriqueó recostando su cabeza en el pupitre de la pelirosa.

—Madres —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en fin. Dile a Naruto, y que le diga a quien quiera. Lo que queremos es celebrar el término de las clases, así que mientras más mejor —hizo un gesto divertido— Nos vemos en la salida —se despidió antes de salir de allí en busca de otra de sus amigas.

La chica negó con la cabeza y comenzó a recoger sus libros. Se puso de pie, se colgó su bolso y salió de allí camino a la sala de profesores. Tocó la puerta y tras un "pase", entró cuidadosamente.

—Permiso —pidió, llamando la atención de los profesores allí presentes— Era para saber si los papeles que les entregué estaban listos —explicó, refiriéndose a la firma que necesitaba en el documento donde salían sus notas y la prueba de que había pasado cada uno de los años que había cursado allí.

Una señora con lentes hizo un gesto con un dedo, como si se le hubiera prendido el bombillo de pronto, y se acercó a un mueble el cual abrió y sacó una carpeta de color amarillento.

—Aquí tienes, ya está todo listo —sonrió la mujer mientras se la entregaba.

—Muchas gracias —correspondió el gesto mientras la tomaba y salía de allí tras despedirse.

Cerró la puerta y abrió la carpeta comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Pasó papel por papel verificando si todo estaba en su lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla alguien chocó con ella provocando que todo cayera al suelo.

—Rayos —murmuró, guardándose las maldiciones para no ofender, a pesar de que estaba molesta porque le habían tirado y desordenado todo.

—Perdón Sakura-chan —se disculpó, y ella al escuchar su voz se sorprendió.

—¿Con quién más podía tropezarme yo? —rió terminando de recoger todo y poniéndose de pie, aceptando los que él le daba.

—Es que venía hablando con Kiba de espaldas y no me había fijado que había alguien detrás de mí —se rió nervioso, avergonzado de su descuido.

—No importa —lo perdonó, metiendo todo. Ya lo arreglaría después— ¿A dónde ibas? —preguntó.

—Voy camino a pedir mi boleta ¿quieres acompañarme? —hizo un gesto de súplica muy tierno, mientras sonreía.

—No, no quiero —rió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de él, jalándolo hacia el salón del rubio.

—¿Ya tú tienes la tuya? —preguntó, acomodando su bolso.

—Sip, la tengo aquí mismo —para respaldar su comentario, alzó la carpeta.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —inquirió, sabiendo que la chica tendría excelentes resultados.

—Primera en mi salón —se jactó con orgullo. Siempre tenía buenas notas, pero lo normal era que quedara de quinta o sexta. Estaba realmente asombrada de que sus esfuerzos hubieran dado los frutos que esperaba; había aprovechado ése último semestre para estudiar más a fondo y repasar, lo que le había ayudado incondicionalmente en los exámenes.

—Felicitaciones amor —la halagó mientras la abrazaba con un solo brazo aún caminando— Pero dime ¿Cómo rayos haces? —exclamó desconcertado.

Sakura rió por su comentario tan desesperado y negó con la cabeza— Sólo tienes que estudiar mucho Naru, es todo —siguió riendo. El rubio no tenía notas pésimas, a veces, pero mantenía un perfil de estudiante medio, a veces un poco bajo.

—Y ahora que no vas a poder ayudarme a estudiar no sé cómo voy a hacer —se lamentó, realmente preocupado. Ella era su fuente de información cuando tenía alguna duda acerca de algo, así que no tenía ni idea de qué haría cuando ella ya no estuviera allí.

—Búscate a alguien que te ayude si tienes algún problema, pero estoy segura que todo se arreglaría si no te quedaras dormido en las clases y prestaras atención —sugirió con cierto reproche que provocó que las mejillas de su novio se coloraran de un rojo suave.

—No es mi culpa. Es que no puedo prestar atención, me es imposible —exageró haciendo gestos.

—Bueno, ya buscaremos una solución —propuso llegando al destino. Entró con su novio, el cual la había soltado y se había dirigido al profesor guía de su curso, el cual estaba rodeado de los compañeros del chico, todos y cada uno de ellos esperando su boleta.

Naruto entró en el círculo de gente y esperó paciente a que dijeran su nombre. Cuando lo llamaron, tomó el peligroso papel con nerviosismo y se tapó los ojos con la mano que no estaba utilizando. Separó los dedos y echó una ojeada a la hoja y quitó rápidamente la mano de su cara al ver algo que lo había sorprendido de sobre manera.

—Pasé —susurró— ¡Pasé, pasé, pasé! —gritó mientras corría hacia su novia y la abrazaba dando salticos de emoción.

—Felicidades mi amor —lo deseó, contenta— A ver ¿cómo te fue? —preguntó separándose de él y mirando las notas— ¡Vaya Naruto! Saliste muy bien amor —le sonrió con sinceridad, asombrada.

—No puedo creer que saqué quince de veinte —negó con la cabeza, aún en shock— ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! —gritó, alzando los brazos.

—Hablando de eso, Hitomi-chan me dijo que los de segundo, algunos sempais, y otros chicos de Aoba van a ir a casa de Tsukishiro a festejar ¿quieres ir? —sugirió.

—¿Aoba? —gruñó el rubio, desconfiado— ¿Por qué tienen que ir ellos? —cuestionó, enfadado.

—Porque a ella le gusta un chico de allí así que lo invitó, y por supuesto él se va a traer a algunos amigos más —explicó con suavidad, entendiendo el comportamiento de su pareja.

—Si van ellos yo no voy —amenazó, refunfuñando como un niño.

La chica rodó los ojos, indignada— Ya le dejaste bien en claro la última vez que no se me acercara. Además, tú vas a estar ahí así que no creo que ni me hablen —razonó con lógica.

El ojos azules asintió algo inseguro. Eso había sucedido en una de esas salidas. Él se había ido a buscar algo de tomar y había aprovechado para ir al baño de una vez, y cuando había regresado había encontrado a un chico encima de su novia, obviamente coqueteándole sin la menos discreción posible. Por supuesto que él se había acercado y dejado bien en claro que ella era su novia, y tras unos cuántos insultos que gracias a otros chicos no llegaron a puños, el joven se había ido maldiciendo de ahí.

—Ruega porque no se te acerque porque esta vez no seré tan compasivo —murmuró enfadado.

—Él es el que tiene que rogar, no yo —se encogió de hombros, corrigiendo— ¿Vamos o no? Hitomi-chan estaba muy emocionada así que me gustaría ir. Anda —pidió.

—Sí, si… no hay problema —aceptó— ¿Ya le avisaste a Akane? —preguntó, sabiendo que si su novia no lo hacía la mujer prepararía un festín de almuerzo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa— ¡Lo olvidé! —gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia el teléfono público que había en su escuela.

El rubio rió por la reacción de su novia y se acercó a varios de sus amigos para charlas un rato mientras regresaba la chica.

—Eh, sí Akane-san, lo siento mucho…de acuerdo… gracias —tras un suspiro trancó el teléfono. Qué vergüenza había pasado. Estaba segura de que la señora ya a estas horas habría sacado todos los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo.

Se volteó y se encontró a la pelinegra mirando de la cartelera de posiciones a su hoja repetidas veces, nerviosa.

—Hola Hinata-chan —la saludó con suavidad, consciente de que podría asustarla.

Más no logró evitar eso. La chica dio un pequeño salto y se volteó algo perturbada.

—S-Sakura-chan —susurró la muchacha, sonrojada— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, sonriendo suavemente.

—Bien ¿y tú? —desvió la pregunta colocándose a su lado.

—Bien… revisando cosas —respondió volviendo a mirar la cartelera.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció con entusiasmo.

—Si… si no te molesta —se encogió suavemente de hombros con timidez.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué necesitas? —sonrió mirando el papel que traía en manos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la nota que había sacado la chica— ¡Hinata-chan, felicitaciones! —halagó sorprendida.

—G-gra-gracias —tartamudeó roja— No-no es para tanto… Tú-tú también has salido muy bien Sakura-chan —trató de desviar la atención, cambiando el tema.

—Sí, pero no tanto como tú. ¡Estás de quinta en todo el colegio! —los ojos de la chica brillaban con admiración y algo de celos. No sólo era linda y tierna, sino que inteligente también; genial.

—S-si… quinta —murmuró con una sonrisa pequeña— Mi… mi madre seguro… me regañará —susurró con decepción.

—¿Por qué? Has salido excelente —cuestionó extrañada. Su madre la llenaría de besos si ella alguna vez llegaba a tener un puntaje tan alto. Ella había quedado de décima en toda la escuela, y sus notas eran bastante altas.

—Es que… ella espera que sea como Neji-san —mordió su labio inferior agachando la mirada.

Sakura subió su mirada hacia la cartelera y por poco soltó un grito de sorpresa al ver el puesto que ocupaba Neji en toda la institución. ¡Eso no era normal! Ese chico no era normal. ¿Cómo era posible que quedara de primero? Eso implicaba sacar nota perfecta en todos los exámenes, trabajos, semestres… ¡Ese chico definitivamente no era normal!.

—¿No es… eso un poco exigente? —murmuró sintiéndose repentinamente intimidada por la familia Hyuuga.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y apretó sus notas contra su pecho— No… para mi madre —informó con cierta decepción demasiado sutil como para ser notada.

La pelirosa la miró y rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿O acaso era que era masoquista?

—¡Ven Hinata-chan! ¡Nos vamos a celebrar que eres un genio y no me importan los demás! —exclamó jalándola hacia donde estaban los demás— Vamos a avisarle a Neji-san y luego iremos a festejar toda la tarde y no acepto un no por respuesta —dejó bien en claro para luego morderse la lengua. ¿Llevar a una rival amorosa a celebrar uno de los pocos y últimos momentos que tendría con su pareja?

Sí, definitivamente era masoquista.

-

-

-

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido Hinata-chan —comentó el rubio con alegría mientras caminaban un poco apartado del resto que iba delante. De pronto cambió su semblante a uno algo molesto y volteó el rostro hacia un lado— ¿Pero por qué tenía que venir Neji también? —murmuró bajo con cierto resentimiento.

La pelirosa le pegó un codazo y lo miró feo— Porque Neji-san también tiene que celebrar, además ¿por qué no habría de venir? —cuestionó con un tono amenazador.

—Genial, ¿acaso lo hacen a propósito para fastidiarme? —chasqueó la lengua.

Sakura rió, e incluso Hinata soltó una suave risa. Era obvio que el rubio se refería al hecho de estar entre alumnos con honores, y siendo el único de los cuatro que había tenido que matarse para poder pasar algunas materias.

—No te lo tomes tan apecho. No eres tan interesante como para perder mi tiempo fastidiándote innecesariamente —se encogió de hombros Neji, seguro de que su comentario molestaría en demasía al rubio. Y lo logró.

—¿A sí? ¿Y quién te crees tú? —respondió a su ofensa con un tono extremadamente elevado.

—Neji Hyuuga —miró al rubio como si fuera tarado.

—¡Gran cosa! —gritó con sarcasmo.

—¿Y quién dice que lo es? Tú solo —dijo, con un tono tan serio que el diminutivo había sonado ofensivo.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —exclamó.

—Acabas de hacerlo idiota —le recordó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—¡Idiota tú abuela! —gritó enfurecido.

—Estás insultando a la abuela de Hinata-chan también —comentó Sakura con calma.

El Hyuuga no se vio en la necesidad de aclarar el asunto ya que la chica se le había adelantado.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan —se disculpó, y la chica negó con una sonrisa dejando claro que no le molestaba— ¡Idiota tu mamá entonces! —corrigió.

—La tía de Hinata-chan —volvió a decir la pelirosa.

—¡ARG! —gritó frustrado— Idiota tú, ¡engreído sin pupilas! —dio por finalizado. Ya, ese era su último intento.

—Hinata-chan tampoco tiene —canturreó la chica de ojos verdes con cierta gracia. Le era divertido ver como el chico metía la pata una y otra vez sin remedio.

—¡Lo siento Hinata-chan! No es nada contra ti —lloriqueó dándose por vencido.

El pelinegro sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Terminaste? Porque aún te falta mi padre, que es el tío de Hinata-san, mi abuelo, que por lógica que tú no pareces tener la capacidad de desarrollar, lo es también de Hinata-san —dijo sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

—¿Por qué alguien tan linda como Hinata-chan tiene que ser familia tuya? ¡Pobrecita! —gritó lamentándose.

Sakura frunció el ceño por el halago, además de que lo dijo tan naturalmente como si fuera algo que dijera todos los días. En cambio, la Hyuuga parecía a punto de desmayarse, sin contar que estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Neji rió levemente, agregando— Pobre de ella que tiene que tratar contigo todos los días —dijo mirándolo altanero— ¿No se cansan de explicar todo diez veces para que entienda? —preguntó con burla no típica de él.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Ya yo me acostumbré hace mucho —contestó, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia, dejando saber que ya era algo normal para ella. Luego rió, viendo la expresión de indignación que tenía su novio.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero lo hizo tan lentamente que nadie se percató. Era su respuesta personal para la pregunta, pero no quería dar explicaciones así que se quedó callada.

—Gracias Sakura —dijo con un tono sarcástico.

—Naru, no te molestes, es jugando —le jaló por el brazo y se pegó al él. Lo había hecho a propósito para tener una excusa por la cual pegarse a su novio; además del hecho de que era su pareja y podía hacerlo cuando le venía en gana, claro está. Aún seguía pensando en el cumplido que le había dado el rubio a su amiga y por más cruel que sonara, quería dejar aclararle que no se hiciera ilusiones. Por supuesto, que nunca le diría nada porque sabía que Hinata no era como aquellas chicas que se le tiraban encima a cualquiera tuviera o no pareja. La chica tenía moral y educación, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos por el rubio eran tan claros como el agua, no hacía nada respecto a ello; o por lo menos hasta donde ella sabía. Así que ese simple gesto era más que suficiente, aunque luego la hiciera sentir como una celosa, posesiva, mala amiga.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, esperaron a que el chico sacara sus llaves, y cuando abrió la puerta todos entraron. Esa casa era enorme, además de tener un área social gigante y los padres del chico no estaban; bueno, casi nunca estaban, así que para reponer su falta dejaban hacer al chico lo que quisiera, y ésa era la razón por la cual la mayoría de las veces que festejaban eran en ese lugar.

El grupo enorme se dispersó en otros más pequeños y el lugar quedó inmediatamente lleno. Poco después, entraron otros chicos con varias cavas, donde había hielo y bebidas alcohólicas.

—Mejor vámonos para allá —propuso la pelirosa señalando con un gesto una mesa vacía en la parte de afuera, cerca de la piscina.

—Adelántense ustedes, voy a buscar algo de tomar —avisó separándose de su novia— ¿Ustedes quieren algo? —preguntó mirándolos a cada uno.

—Yo quiero una Smirnoff —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

El rubio esperó que alguien más hablara pero los Hyuuga quedaron en completo silencio.

—¿Alguien más? —insistió— ¿Hinata?... ¿Neji? —preguntó por más desagrado que le causaba hacerle un favor.

—Yo buscaré lo mío… Y lo de Hinata-san —descartó la oferta.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que se iba y miró a Naruto con confusión.

—Ni siquiera sabes que quiere tomar —le recordó con un tono inseguro el rubio, intentando entender.

—Sí, si lo sé —aclaró antes de alejarse de allí.

La pareja se encogió de hombros y luego miraron a la chica que miraba hacia la piscina, al parecer ignorando todo lo que había pasado.

Naruto se fue también en busca de su bebida y la de su novia y regresó unos segundos antes que el pelinegro.

Uzumaki puso la botella de licor enfrente de su novia y se sentó a su lado con la suya en mano. Cuando el otro chico llegó y puso un vaso con un líquido burbujeante aquellos volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Neji se retiró con una botella en manos.

¿Por qué darle refresco a una chica de dieciséis años en una fiesta?

Lo único que se les ocurrió pensar era que no le gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas, pero prefirieron no juzgar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad venció por sobre toda la discreción que Sakura creía poseer.

—¿No te gustan… las bebidas alcohólicas Hinata-chan? —preguntó con simpatía y una sonrisa suave, intentando que pareciera una simple pregunta para sacar tema.

La chica suspiró y miró sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo antes de hacer una mueca con los labios.

—No… no es que no me… gusten —murmuró sin ver a ninguno de los dos— Es que… mis-mis padres no me dejan tomarlo —explicó con timidez. Se sentía sometida contando eso, pero era la verdad.

A Sakura lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue "No se van a enterar", pero no pudo sacarlo de su garganta. ¿Y si por decirle eso y convencerla que tomara algo la metía en graves problemas? Creía que el hecho de que su madre se molestaría por su excesiva buena nota ya era suficiente para la chica; aunque no entendía cómo eso iba a suceder.

—Oh… ya veo —dijo, antes de que al chico se le ocurriera hacer un comentario como el que ella tenía intenciones de decir.

—No te preocupes por mi Sakura-chan —sonrió la pelinegra con simpatía, agradecida por que la tomara en cuenta.

—Bueno… ya que estamos en una fiesta —comenzó a decir— si descartamos el alcohol, nos queda bailar ¿qué dices? —propuso extendiéndole su mano.

—¿Ba-bailar? —tartamudeó— No-no creo que sea una… buena idea —se negó avergonzada.

—¡Anda! Divirtámonos un poco por fa —pidió con voz suplicante.

—Tengo una mejor idea —propuso el chico— ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí y charlamos un poco más? —propuso, sabiendo que la Hyuuga no se pondría de pie a bailar, y que si Sakura la jalaba hasta la pista, lo dejarían allí solo.

La pelinegra le agradeció con la mirada, para luego desviarla hacia la pelirosa que se encogía de hombros sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Ella sólo lo había propuesto para animar un poco a la chica, pero si no le gustaba bailar… era otra historia.

La Haruno escuchó la inconfundible voz de su amiga y se volteó para encontrarla caminando con el chico que le gustaba, Katsutoshi, mientras hablaban. Se detuvieron de pronto y él señaló con el pulgar la barra de licores que tenía el anfitrión en su casa. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de que el chico se fuera a, según supuso la pelirosa, buscar algo de tomar.

Hitomi debió de haber sentido su mirada sobre ella ya que volteó para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes, antes de morderse los labios y dar pequeños salticos hacia donde ella estaba. Le sonrió al rubio y a la pelinegra antes de jalar por el brazo a Sakura lejos de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde el ruido de la música las dejara hablar sin tener que gritar, y donde no hubiera tanta gente, se detuvieron.

—Estoy enamorada —soltó mientras rodaba los ojos hacia arriba y sonreía como una chiquilla.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo para hechizarte tan pronto? —se burló la pelirosa, sabiendo que Hitomi era una de las chicas a la cual le costaba más gustar de alguien.

—Es la reencarnación de un caballero medieval —suspiró, vagando en sus pensamientos— Es extremadamente caballeroso, educado, atlético… ¡es perfecto! —gritó ilusionada.

—Detén el camión, conductora —la paró— No te dejes engañar por las palabras bonitas, Hitomi. Te recomiendo que los conozcas a fondo primero antes de hacer algo precipitado —recomendó.

—Sí, sí… yo sé. Pero igual, con más tiempo o no, ya estoy enamorada —continuó con su fantasía, dejando saber a su amiga que ya era un caso perdido.

—Bueno… —suspiró— Sólo espero que todo salga bien —sonrió con sinceridad antes de abrazarla con cariño.

—¡Chicas! —gritó uno de los jóvenes que estaban en la fiesta— Vamos a jugar algo ¿se unen? —preguntó con una preciosa sonrisa. ¿Cómo decirle que no?.

—Ya vamos —contestó Hitomi devolviéndole el gesto. Se separaron y se encaminaron hasta donde estaban todos.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, algunos detrás, viendo desde el sofá o algunas sillas que habían acercado.

—¿Qué van a jugar? —le preguntó a su novio, el cual había recién llegado a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de Sakura.

—"Yo nunca" —contestó, viendo el deplorable estado de algunos sin haber empezado a jugar; se volverían un desastre al terminar el juego, si es que lo terminaban.

—¿No quieres jugar? —propuso, pensando que sería divertido.

—¿Tú quieres? —desvió la pregunta, mirándola a los ojos.

—Bueno —aceptó, alzando un poco los hombros.

Se sentaron junto a todos y se unieron.

—Yo nunca he tenido sexo —dijo una, algo pasada de tragos ya.

Aproximadamente la mitad levantó sus vasos, mientras los demás memorizaban sus caras para molestarlos luego.

—¿Ustedes aún no lo han hecho? —preguntó una de las presentes, sorprendida.

Naruto se molestó por la falta de disimulo y pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia, dejando en claro que falta de cariño no era.

—No, lo haremos cuando lo deseemos —contestó, callando los murmullos que se escuchaban por allí.

—Yo nunca he besado a nadie —dijo otra persona para cambiar el tenso ambiente, a lo cual los novios intercambiaron una mirada burlona. Ni de casualidad podían dar un solo trago.

El juego siguió por un rato más por vergonzosas confesiones y cuando ya estuvieron bastante pasados de tragos, y ya no quedaban más, poco a poco se fueron yendo hasta que no quedó más que el anfitrión y otros amigos que se quedaron a dormir en el sofá o en la habitación de huéspedes.

La pareja de jóvenes caminaba algo tambaleante. A pesar de que ninguno había tomado lo suficiente como para estar inconsciente de sus acciones, ésos tragos les habían bastado para encenderlos bastante.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, se detuvieron delante de la puerta. Sakura se soltó de su agarre y se colocó de frente, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —preguntó, deseando estar más con ella.

—Puedes… puedes pasar un ratico si quieres —propuso, tímida. No debió de haberlo invitado ¿cierto?.

—¿Crees que Akane aún esté despierta? —preguntó, caminando hacia adelante, provocando que Sakura también se moviera hacia atrás.

—No-no lo sé —tartamudeó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. Cuando tocó el portal de madera, se soltó de una de las manos de su novio y buscó nerviosamente sus llaves en el bolsillo.

Naruto se acercó a su cara, y cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, la pelirosa giró su cabeza hacia abajo, mirando su bolsillo con sorpresa. Volvió a registrar ambos lados, y lo volvió a hacer. Sacó el bolsillo comprobando que estaba vacío y hasta se atrevió a revisar los de Naruto sin resultado.

—Perdí mis llaves —susurró mirando al rubio con pánico.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, revisándose él mismo— ¿Cómo vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó, mirando el timbre como respuesta.

—Akane duerme con tapones de oídos —respondió, al ver hacia dónde se había dirigido la mirada del chico.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo —se encogió de hombros antes de tocarlo. Lo escuchó y esperó. Volvió a tocar y esperó un poco más. Siguió esperando y cuando ya se empezaba a desesperar lo tocó tres veces seguidas sin ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Sakura, asustada. Naruto suspiró y se metió las manos en el bolsillo, mirando el suelo.

—Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa y en la mañana te traigo, si quieres —propuso.

Levantó un poco la mirada para ver la de ella.

La pelirosa estaba completamente en shock y sonrojada. Ciertamente eso le había pasado por la cabeza como un deseo inalcanzable alguna vez, pero ahora, en ese momento, se lo estaba proponiendo. Claro que no en las mejores circunstancias.

Ella simplemente podía llamar a Hitomi y pedirle que la dejara dormir en su casa, pero… dormir en casa de Naruto era demasiado tentativo.

Pidió disculpas a sus padres mentalmente antes de levantar la mirada.

—O-ok, vamos —aceptó, sientiendo la asombrada mirada de su novio sobre ella.

Cuándo éste reaccionó, sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo y tomó una de las de ella, jalándola con suavidad.

—Vamos —susurró antes de empezar a caminar.

El camino, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue silencioso. Ambos estaban demasiado apenados como para decir algo. Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico, Sakura esperó a que él abriera la puerta y entraron juntos.

—Adelante —dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa y un dulce sonrojo.

La pelirosa pasó, cohibida. Ya había entrado a esa casa varias veces pero nunca se había sentido tan apenada.

—Eh… supongo que vas a querer cambiarte para dormir —dijo el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

—Por favor —aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Ven, sube —invitó, subiendo las cortas escaleras de madera.

Ella lo siguió y llegaron a una habitación algo grande, desordenada y masculina. Lo primero que divisó al entrar fue una cama de cubrecama naranja con detalles azules oscuros, un escritorio con miles de cosas encima, por el piso habían varios pares de zapatos y una camisa perdida por ahí.

El rubio, al entrar, comenzó a recoger lo que pudo, lo volvió una bola y lo lanzó dentro de su closet antes de cerrar con rapidez las puertas.

—Pasa y… siento el desorden —se disculpó.

Sakura sabía que, pasando tan poco tiempo en casa, era normal. Naruto era un chico que dividía su tiempo entre la escuela, el trabajo y ella, así que no suponía que fuera un ejemplar amo de casa.

—No te preocupes, hay peores —rió, recordando como era el cuarto de Hitomi los fines de semana. Una vez se había tropezado con unos tacones que se escondían bajo una camisa y se había ido de boca.

—Déjame ver que puedo darte —susurró registrando su ropa.

La pelirosa siguió mirando a su alrededor. Tenía muchísimo que no entraba a su cuarto, y las veces que lo había hecho fue para buscar unas cosas para un trabajo.

Vio un pequeño estante con los libros del colegio, varios CDs, algunas películas y papeles. En su mesa de noche había una foto de sus padres junto a él cuando era pequeño; antes de conocerla. Era muy bonita, a ella siempre le había gustado. Era una foto muy espontánea y hermosa.

—Aquí —habló fuerte, emocionado. Ella volteó a verlo y lo encontró extendiéndole una camisa blanca y unos shorts azules.

Ella los tomó con timidez y retrocedió unos pasos.

—Voy a cambiarme —avisó, dejando en claro que iba a usar el baño.

Ya conocía el camino asó que no necesitaba que la guiaran.

Entró y, sin poder evitarlo, mientras se cambiaba, curioseó. Vio que pasta de dientes estaba usando, las cremas y colonias que tenía. Cuando terminó, se vio a sí misma y soltó una pequeña risa; le quedaban grandes.

Tomó sus cosas y salió, entrando al cuarto. Estaba más ordenado que cuando salió y la cama estaba preparada para usarla. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo dormirían.

—Bueno, puedes dormir ahí tranquila—sonrió, satisfecho. Él también estaba en shorts y camisa; aunque ella sabía que él normalmente dormía en bóxers.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir tú? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Ah, en el sofá —avisó, señalando hacia abajo.

—Naruto no tienes- —comenzó a decir, pero no la dejó terminar.

—Está bien, está bien. Es bastante cómodo, ya me he quedado dormido ahí varias veces —rió, recordando.

—Pero… —intentó discutir, pero no sabía qué decir.

—Tranquila —le dijo besando su frente— Buenas noches amor —le deseó. Se fue y cerró la puerta, dejándola ahí sola.

—Ah, demonios —susurró, antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla— ¡Naruto! —gritó.

—Dime —respondió éste, alargando la 'e'.

—¿Puedes subir rapidito? —pidió.

—Voy —escuchó, antes de oír sus pisadas. Cuando lo vio, le sonrió.

—¿Puedes… puedes dormid conmigo? —pidió, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

El chico abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, asombrado por la petición. Luego sonrió y entró.

—¿Por qué no? —accedió, tomándola por la cintura.

La jaló hasta el cuarto, hacia la cama y la acostó, para luego seguirla él y abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Gracias —susurró ella, bostezando.

—De nada, buenas noches —deseó, besándole la cabeza. Se apretaron un poco más y al poco rato, tras darse un beso de buenas noches, se quedaron dormidos.

-

-

-

Sakura se removió con pereza, escuchando un lejano sonido. Cuando se despertó un poco más, comprendió que era su celular. Respiró profundo y se medio movió, incapaz de moverse. La persona a su lado se movió y cuando abrió los ojos su celular estaba al frente suyo, siendo extendido por una bronceada mano.

—Por favor —pidió, con la voz ronca.

Ella lo tomó y se sentó, observando con celos como él volvía a arroparse y a tirarse a dormir de nuevo.

—¿Aló? —contestó, sin prestarle mucha atención al número de la pantalla. Escuchó una calmada voz del otro lado que no reconoció— Sí, ¿con quien desea hablar? —siguió— No, ella no se encuentra… ¡ah! Mucho gusto, yo soy su hija, Sakura… Sí, sí, ella me ha hablado de usted… No, ella ahora está allá en Tokyo… Sí, lo que pasa es que se fue de un día para otro, seguro se le pasó avisarle… Por supuesto, yo le diré… Ok, cuídese, de nada… adiós —se despidió, trancando el teléfono.

Su novio, que abrazaba la almohada, abrió un ojo y la miró.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó para luego bostezar.

—Una vieja amiga de mi mamá de la universidad —contestó mientras jalaba las sábanas y se volvía a acostar, apoyándose de la espalda de Naruto— Es muy amable, parece muy calmada —rió, recordando las otras exuberantes y cómicas amigas de su madre— Mikoto Uchiha o algo así me dijo —terminó de contar.

—Mm —murmuró, para dejar saber que la había oído.

No pudo volverse a dormir como su novio, al ponerse a pensar en la reacción de Akane enterarse que no había llegado a casa esa noche. Pero ella tenía una excusa, así que eso lo serviría, esperaba.

Sólo se quedaría un ratico más antes de irse; mientras tanto, quería abrazarse mucho más a Naruto.

La cuenta regresiva seguía, y sus días en ese lugar aminoraban.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Sí, sí, sí! Sé que es una introducción patética de la familia Uchiha, pero realmente no se me ocurrió más nada xD. Ya viene ustedes saben quien, ya viene ustedes sabien quien (8). Jajaja. No pienso darles spoilers, y no es porque no sé como introducirlo bien aún. Qué va, no tiene nada que ver con eso xD. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya viene el (nuestro) esperado Sasuke. Muchos me han preguntado si ésta historia es un NaruSaku o un SasuSaku, y, sin duda alguna, en un SasuSaku. Lo que sucede es que para mí ésta relación es como una introducción, pero me imagino que para ustedes es como si estuviera relatando una historia de ellos nada más ¿verdad? Es lo que siento. Bueno, no se preocupen, Sasukito viene al rescate pronto xD.  
Éste cap quedó largo, ¿verdad?. No sabía dónde cortarlo y me costó llegar hasta ésta última escena, pero al parecer recibí un pinchazo de inspiración y escribí esto. No es mucho y no es lo que me esperaba, pero bueno, no pude hacer más nada. Mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales así que no podré pasar más por aquí. Quería actualizar ayer que fue mi cumple, como para regalarme el cap a mí misma (xD) pero no pude jeje. Así que digamos que es para mi Nee-chan que cumple años pronto.

Una cosa ¿qué piensan de Hinata? ¿Es muy "típica"? Porque realmente quería hacerla más concentrada por dentro, pero no he podido enfocarme mucho en ella a pesar de que tengo pensado hacerlo en el futuro. A mi me encanta relatar los celos de Sakura xD, me recuerda mucho a mis amigas.

Bueno damas y caballeros, eso es todo por hoy. Espero realmente que les haya gustado y que estén ansiosos por saber qué pasara en el próximo cap.  
Los quiero muchísimo, gracias por leer, los favoritos y sus hermosos y preciosos reviews.  
¡Cuídense!


	5. Presente 4

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personajes.

* * *

Segunda Parte:  
**Presente**

* * *

Eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. En todos los años que había vivido con Akane de pequeña nunca la había hecho molestarse tanto. Sí le había dicho algunas cosas a veces, para corregirla, pero siempre, después, le sonreía y la abrazaba o le revolvía el cabello.

Pero ésta vez estaba mirándola con los brazos cruzados, la bata de pijama aún puesta y una cola malhecha. Se sentía altamente culpable, a pesar de haberse disculpado desde que la vio parada en la puerta viendo hacia todos lados, buscándola.

—Perdóname —pidió de nuevo, sintiendo que se encogía aún más. Ya no sabía que más decir— Es que la puerta estaba cerrada y perdí mis llaves, ¡lo siento! —intentó excusarse, una vez más— Toqué muchas veces pero nadie me respondió ¿cómo hacía? —habló a la defensiva, repitiendo lo mismo que hacía cinco minutos.

La mujer suspiró y se hizo a un lado.

—Me tenías preocupada, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí? —pidió, resignada a perdonarla.

—Lo prometo —suspiró, quitándose un enorme peso de encima. Caminó dentro de su casa, escurriéndose por las escaleras, agradecida de que no preguntara lo que temía.

—¿Y dónde dormiste? —preguntó, quitándole las esperanzas.

Sakura se detuvo y volteó los ojos. Quién la mandaba a hablar.

—En casa de… —comenzó a decir, pensando. ¿Mentir o no?— En casa de Hitomi —qué más daba, era eso o su madre la colgaría.

—¿Hitomi Kawahara? ¿La pequeñita Hitomi? ¿Cómo está? Hace tanto que no la veo —desvió el tema, fantaseando y recordando viejos tiempos, olvidando lo demás, lo cual agradeció.

—Bien, bastante bien. Un día de éstos le diré que venga a visitarnos —aseguró terminando de subir las escaleras ruidosamente para que supiera que ya no le escucharía.

Cuando llegó a salvo a su habitación se permitió respirar aliviada. Dejó sus cosas sobre su cama y fue hasta el baño a abrir la llave del agua, esperando que ésta se calentara. En eso, su teléfono sonó, y se acercó para ver quién era. Sonrió al ver en la pantalla un mensaje con la horrible ortografía de Naruto, preguntándole cómo estaba. Cuando ella se había despertado, él aún seguía dormido y le había dado vergüenza despertarlo sólo para decirle que se iba. Había salido de la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, lo que le había llevado un buen tiempo ya que se movía medio centímetro por segundo. Ya cuando salió de la cama, y la única reacción que obtuvo del rubio fue un balbuceo y un cambio de posición, se permitió cambiarse rápidamente e irse en silencio.

Respondió al mensaje, avisando a lo último que iba a bañarse así que hablarían cuando saliera. Dejó su celular encima de su cubrecamas y entró a su baño cerrando su puerta tras de sí. Salió luego de unos veinte minutos con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una en su cabello. Se sentó en su cama y, quitándose la que tenía en la cabeza, la restregó para que se secara más rápido su pelo, dejándola sobre su cama. Si su mamá estuviera allí y la hubiera visto haciendo eso le diría "¡No pongas las toallas mojadas sobre la cama!" Ella sabía cuánto le molestaba eso.

Sacó su ropa y conforme lo hacía fue vistiéndose. Tomó las dos toallas y las guindó en el baño para tomar de allí su peine. Cepilló su cabello hasta deshacerse de los molestos nudos y le dejó de nuevo en su sitio. Bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió de encontrar dos maletas en la entrada.

—¡Mi vida! —saludó su madre acercándose para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura procesó la información, contando en su cabeza. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que sus papás se habían ido? Habían estado ausentes dos y éste sería el tercero. Oh rayos, había contado mal. Aunque de todos modos, se suponía que ellos llegarían ése día por la noche, no por la mañana. Suspiró nerviosa al imaginarse una escena donde ella legaba de casa de Naruto a las ocho de la mañana y sus padres llegando del viaje. Dio gracias que ellos habían llegado a esa hora y que no había decidido quedarse ni un segundo más en la casa de su novio.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo terminó el colegio? —preguntó, mientras se separaba de ella y la veía mejor, asegurándose de que estuviera entera.

—Bien, la verdad me fue muy bien en el colegio, mejor de lo que pensé —contó, orgullosa— Y con respecto a la casa, ya que enviaron a Akane no me dio tiempo de destruirla ¿qué lástima no mami? —sonrió, dejando en claro que la llegada de la pelirroja era algo que le pudieron haber avisado.

—Le pedimos que viniera por precaución linda, es lo menos que podíamos hacer, entiéndenos —le hizo razonar. De pronto, escucharon una voz afuera seguida de la del padre de la pelirosa. Ésta se preguntó si tenían visita y, sin poder evitarlo, se asomó un poco para intentar ver algo pero no lo logró.

—Te presentaré a mi amiga —le avisó su madre, caminando hasta el portal de la puerta— Mikoto, ven acá un momento por favor —pidió haciéndole seña con una sonrisa— Déjame presentarte a mi hija, Sakura —le dijo mientras, por la puerta abierta, se dejaba ver una cuidada señora de larga cabellera negra y ojos de mismo color, facciones delicadas y dulces, y una piel clara y nívea, que a simple vista se veía muy bien cuidada.

—Mucho gusto Sakura-chan, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha ¿recuerdas? Hablamos por teléfono apenas ayer —se presentó, y la chica pensó que tenía una voz preciosa y apaciguadora.

—Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san —se presentó de igual forma, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pero qué linda eres —sonrió la mujer, dejando a Sakura hipnotizada— ¿Cuántos años tienes? Debes tener más o menos la misma edad que Sasuke, mi hijo menor —comentó, mirando a la madre e hija arbitrariamente.

—Tengo diecisiete, los cumplí este año —respondió con amabilidad. No sabía si era su forma de ser o su tono de voz, pero se veía muy calmada y cariñosa.

—Bueno, Sasuke ya cumplió los diecinueve éste año, pero estoy segura de que se van a llevar bien —aseguró, emocionada.

—Yo espero lo mismo ¿qué más podríamos pedir que nuestros hijos se vuelvan buenos amigos? —comentó la señora Haruno con esperanza.

Sakura lo que en realidad deseaba era decir que no podía asegurarles nada ya que no era una persona que hacía amigos rápido, pero no quería romper las ilusiones de las dos mujeres.

—Cariño —se escuchó una voz forzada desde afuera. El señor Haruno entraba con una enorme caja que se veía pesada tratando de no empujar a nadie— ¿Te apetece darme una mano? —pidió, hablando de las maletas que estaban en el medio y no le permitían pasar a su destino.

—Lo siento cielo, ya te ayudo —respondió, moviéndose inmediatamente para abrirle espacio a su esposo. La mujer de cabellos negro la ayudó, para luego ir hasta afuera, cerras la cajuela del carro y poner la alarma.

—Aquí tienes —avisó, dándole las llaves del carro a la madre de Sakura.

—Gracias amiga, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarme —confesó, emocionada— Esto va a ser una locura, y tenerte aquí es lo mejor que me puede pasar —agradeció.

Mikoto sonrió con dulzura, antes de responder— Oh, no te preocupes, para mi es todo un placer. Además, Fugaku está ocupado resolviendo unas cosas con Itachi y Sasuke está disfrutando sus vacaciones así que a veces me quedo sola en casa —informó, dejando a entender que para ella también era una ayuda— Me alegra poder ayudar —concluyó.

—Bueno, ya es hora de ponernos en marcha —avisó, dándose media vuelta para ver a su hija— Sakura, ¿ya tienes tus cosas en las cajas? Recuerda que tienes que tenerlas listas para dentro de tres días —le recordó.

—¿Tres días? —repitió— ¡Pero si nos vamos en dos semanas!

—Sí, pero hay que mandarlas con el transporte y eso lleva mucho tiempo. Si no las tienes listas, deberías comenzar ahora mismo —le ordenó, colocando cajas vacían en medio de la sala.

—Bien —aceptó. Sus planes de salir con Naruto estaban descartados completamente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

—Bueno, si no le molesta —aceptó, sonriendo tímidamente. No le faltaba mucho por meter en caja, pero aún así una ayuda no le vendría mal.

—Claro que no —respondió haciendo un gesto delicado con la mano— Déjame ir a ayudarla a ella primero y regreso a ayudarlos a ustedes ¿sí? —avisó, mirando a su amiga.

—Si tranquila, no te preocupes. Aquí tenernos a Akane que nos ayuda —sonrió, abriendo las cajas para empezar a guardar los libros y demás artículos de oficina.

Cuando ambas subieron, Sakura la invitó a pasar. La mujer entró educadamente tras pedir permiso y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación.

—Pero que cuarto más lindo tienes —alagó, inspeccionando con sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias —respondió sinceramente, mientras tomaba una caja y la abría.

—¿Con qué comenzamos primero, querida? —preguntó.

—Creo que lo mejor será guardar las cosas de vidrio. Aquí tengo plástico burbuja y la cinta adhesiva —avisó, sacando las cosas.

—¿Quieres una recomendación de mi parte? —ofreció. La chica asintió, y la mujer prosiguió— Agarra una caja mediana y intercala peluches y cosas suaves con las de vidrio, además del plástico por supuesto. Así te las protege más —aconsejó.

—Es una muy buena idea, en realidad. Hagamos eso, entonces —aceptó, agradecida. Así estaría más segura de que no le rompieran nada importante— Aunque no tengo muchas cosas de vidrio —comentó, colocando en su cama las pocas que poseía. Tenía dos portarretratos, una figurita de una geisha y otra de un perro, y una bola de esas de cristal con falsa nieve.

—¿Éste es tu novio? —se atrevió a preguntar, tomando en manos uno de los portarretratos.

La chica se sonrojó, asintiendo— Sí, se llama Naruto Uzumaki —respondió, envolviendo las figuritas de vidrio.

—Vaya, pero qué guapo es. Parece que tuviste suerte ¿eh? —rió la mujer, devolviéndolo a su sitio.

—Sí —aceptó, sin poder evitar esconder la tristeza— Es muy distraído y a veces actúa como un niño, pero es realmente dulce y cariñoso —contó.

Mikoto la observó y, sin poder hacer más nada se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza— Cariño, esto debe ser muy difícil para ti ¿verdad? —susurró con cautela.

Sakura agradeció el gesto y asintió.

—Bueno, para hacerte sentir mejor te voy a enseñar algo —dijo mientras registraba en su cartera para buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, lo escondió entre su pecho y su mano— Pero que sea un secreto entre las dos ¿sí? Porque si no la persona que aparece en ésta foto me mata —rió.

Sakura rió también, aceptando.

La mujer extendió una foto pequeña, en la cual había un niño pequeño embarrado de pintura. Estaba sobre un papel blanco y los pinta dedos estaba esparcidos por todo ese lado, incluyendo la piel y ropa del pequeño. A Sakura le pareció gracioso y adorable a la misma vez. El niño se veía que aún era muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero estaba riendo mientras golpeaba sus manos contra el papel, haciendo salpicar la pintura.

—¿Ése es uno de sus hijos? —preguntó, riendo un poco.

—Sí, es Sasuke cuando apenas tenía un año —relató— En ese entonces era tremendísimo. No podía dejarlo solo porque hacía desastres con lo que sea que estuviera a su alcance —siguió contando.

—Pues, era adorable en ese entonces —rió, sacando el punto a favor.

—Sí, eso no puedo negarlo. Se parece mucho a mi esposo a pesar de que tiene algunos rasgos míos. Mis amigas los aman a él y a Itachi a pesar de que ellos no les prestan ni la más mínima atención, y menos a sus hijas —rodó ligeramente los ojos con desesperanza.

Sakura, antes de hacerse malas ideas, preguntó.

—¿Y a que se debe? —no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa, ya que viendo la mujer que tenía enfrente, no debían ser chicos mal parecidos.

—Son muy maduros para sus edades. Itachi creció al lado de mi esposo y el trabajo, lo que lo hizo entender muchas cosas antes de lo que debía. Y Sasuke, bueno, él creció conmigo más que todo, pero siempre buscando el ejemplo de su hermano mayor aunque hubo un tiempo que peleaban como perros y gatos —rió, recordando.

—Pues, aunque yo no tenga hermanos, mis amigas y amigos me dicen que hay etapas en que es así —recordó.

—Por suerte ya dejaron eso, pero no dejo de preocuparme por sus futuros. Mi esposo es muy centrado en el trabajo y no deseara que fuera algo que ellos antepusieran a la familia y el amor —suspiró.

—No se preocupe, estoy segura que si encuentran a alguien que realmente les guste cambiarán —prometió, colocando con cuidado la bola de cristal dentro de la caja con algunos peluches.

—Yo espero lo mismo —admitió, con una leve risa— Oh, ven, déjame ayudarte con eso —pidió, tomando un conejo blanco que puso entre las cosas de vidrio y el borde de la caja.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió— Por ayudarme y por animarme —aclaró.

—Es todo un placer —se puso de pie y siguió tomando cosas de la estantería.

En menos de lo que esperaban, ya habían recogido la mayoría de las cosas. Sólo quedaba un poco de ropa y los artículos diarios de Sakura que tocaría guardarlos el día antes.

Ambas mujeres oyeron el timbre y sin poder evitarlo voltearon a ver hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación de la pelirosa. Oyeron como alguien caminaba hacia, suponían ellas, la puerta y una animada voz se dejó escuchar.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo estás? Te vine a visitar —saludó, haciendo reír a la mujer.

Mikoto rió un poco y miró a Sakura señalando hacia la planta de abajo— ¿Es él? —susurró.

Ella asintió sonrojándose. Últimamente Naruto había agarrado la mala maña de llamar así a su madre a pesar de ser simplemente novios, y lo único que su mamá hacía era reírse. Por supuesto que la primera vez que su papá lo había escuchado, se había atragantado con lo que estaba comiendo, pero luego le habían explicado que no era más que una ocurrencia del rubio. Éste debía estar agradecido que su padre lo quisiera, si no ya estaría años luz lejos de allí.

Lo oyó saludar su padre y luego corregir su nombre en boca de Akane, quien no cesaba de decirle Naturo. Su madre le dio indicaciones y luego lo oyó subir las escaleras. Estaba vestido con un simple short y una camisa y aún tenía el cabello un poco húmedo.

—Buenos días —saludó, acercándose a la mujer de negra cabellera— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un placer conocerla —se presentó, galante.

La mujer sonrió, provocando que el chico se sonrojara— Mikoto Uchiha, un placer para mí también, Naruto —respondió y, aprovechando que el chico dirigió su mirada al piso para ver dónde podía sentarse, le dio a la pelirosa una sonrisa aprobatoria.

Ésta bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—¿Y bien? ¿empacaban? —preguntó lo obvio, cambiándola por otra al saber que no necesitaba la respuesta— ¿Quieren que las ayude? —se ofreció, sin muchos ánimos. Ayudar a su novia a empacar cuando no quería que se fuera era algo… realmente extraño.

—Oh, bueno, es que ya terminamos —avisó la mujer mayor— El resto son cosas de uso diario que no podemos empacarlas aún —explicó con paciencia.

—Ya veo… bueno —se encogió de hombros— ¿De qué hablaban? —cuestionó, tratando de continuar la conversación.

—Uchiha-san me contaba sobre sus hijos, eh… —se detuvo, tratando de recordar los nombres.

—Itachi y Sasuke —terminó, riendo un poco.

—Genial, ¿tiene sólo dos hijos? —preguntó, evidentemente interesado— ¿Qué edades tienen? —la pelirosa lo miró con ternura.

—Mi hijo mayor ya tiene veinticuatro años y el menor diecinueve —respondió, alisando la tela de su ligero vestido.

—¿Enserio? ¡Pero si tiene sólo dos años más que yo! —comentó sonriendo— Algún día me lo presenta —pidió, emocionado, dándole un leve vistazo a Sakura, a quien le regaló un sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —aceptó, asintiendo ligeramente— Sería maravilloso que ustedes se volvieran buenos amigos —fantaseó, mirando a la pareja con dulzura. Al haber saciado su curiosidad momentánea pro el novio de la pelirosa, se colocó de pie— Bueno, yo voy a bajar a ayudar un poco si es que aún queda algo —bromeó, sabiendo que se había quedado allí más de lo que planeaba.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—De nada, querida —al terminar de decir esto, movió su vista al rubio, al cual le sonrió con dulzura. Tras hacer esto, cerró la puerta con suavidad y bajó las escaleras dispuesta a cumplir con lo que vino a hacer.

Al creer esperar lo suficiente como para que Mikoto bajara, Naturo se volteó a verla con ojos preocupados.

—No se dieron cuenta ¿verdad? —dudó. No lo creía ya que no había notado una actitud extraña en ninguno de los padres de su novia, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse. Después de todo había sido su idea.

—No, y si supieras por lo poco que me salvé —suspiró— Se supone que debían llegar de noche, así que si por casualidad decidía quedarme más en tu casa me atrapaban —aseguró. Se acercó más a Naruto y le miró fijamente. Podía notar que estaba incómodo entre tantas cajas de mudanza.

—Ya veo —suspiró, mirando el suelo— Menos mal que te fuiste temprano entonces —comentó con triste alivio.

—Naruto —susurró la pelirosa, haciendo amago de querer abrazarlo, pero sus palabras la detuvieron.

—Ver esto me deprime —comentó, con una sonrisa superficial. Sus ojos apagados iban de caja en caja, hasta que se topó con la dueña de todas esas cosas—Si pudiera hacer algo para que te quedaras, conmigo, lo hiciera —se acercó a ella y la abrazó por encima de los hombros. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho algo parecido? Ya había perdido la cuenta pero no podía parar de repetírselo, quería que ella entendiera eso.

—Yo sé, Naru —asintió contra su pecho, depositando un beso allí. Miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio. Nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto algo al irse de ese lugar hasta que conoció a Naruto, muchos años atrás. El chico podía ser un poco lento, despistado a veces, pero era hermoso tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Siempre pensó que un amor como el que ella tenía era para algunos, sólo los afortunados, y cuando le tocó, supo que sólo trataba de encontrar al indicado. Por supuesto, ella tuvo suerte de conocerlo antes de lo que había establecido posible.

—La noche antes de que te vayas, vamos a hacer algo tú y yo solos ¿ok? —pidió, apretándola más contra sí— Si es posible, quiero que ese día seas sólo para mí —besó su mejilla con suavidad, y luego dio otro un poco más a un lado, otro más allá y así siguió creando una hilera de besos. Cuando llegó a la comisura de los labios de ella, se detuvo, se separó un poco y la miró mejor. Había tenido suerte de encontrar una mujer como ella, pero ya no podría tenerla más a su lado, así que planeaba disfrutarla lo más que ella le permitiera.

—Ok —aceptó, con un leve murmullo— Le preguntaré hoy mismo a mi mamá y mi p… —fue callada cuando su novio le mordió el labio, soltándolo con suavidad. La miró a los ojos cuando se acercó y, a milímetros, bajó su mirada hasta sus labios y les depositó varios cortos picos. Ya cuando supo que necesitaba profundizar el toque, movió sus manos desde la espalda de la chica, acariciando su espalda, bajando hasta sus costados, subiendo por encima de sus brazos y llegando a sus mejillas. La sujetó con gentileza y juntó sus labios con lentitud. El primer roce de sus lenguas fue lento, cauteloso y excitante. Luego de allí, no pudieron parar. Entre uno y otro, respiraban separándose por segundos en los que se tocaban, o repartían besos por todos lados.

Naruto sabía que no podían hacerlo ahí, porque los padres de ella estaban un solo piso más abajo y había visita. Si por casualidad no podían controlar sus impulsos y algún gemido los delataba… por más excitante que sonara no podía hacerles esos a ellos, sonaba demasiado mal para su gusto. Eran como su familia y se sentiría mal haciéndolo.

—Sakura —murmuró antes de que sus labios volvieran a tocarse— Si seguimos… —volvió a ser cortado— así, tus padres —y allí suspiro, sintiendo que su novia se separaba de él luego de un último roce.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, eternamente avergonzada. Se había olvidado que estaba en su propia casa con sus padres, Akane y la amiga de su madre a sólo una capa de materiales de distancia.

—Yo también… me dejé llevar —admitió, sonrojado. Se apartó un poco para atrás y apoyó sus manos por detrás de sus cintura, en el piso, mirándola. Había terminado entre sus piernas, de las cuales una estaba flexionada y la otra extendida. Ella estaba arrodillada, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. Él sabía que no lo miraba a él para poder recuperar la compostura antes de perder el control.

—¿Te parece si bajamos? —preguntó ella, previniendo.

Él asintió y se puso de pie con cuidado. Ella había hecho lo mismo y se había dado la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. El rubio dio una zancada y tomó la mano de ella entre la de él, para luego bajar juntos las escaleras. Encontraron a las dos mujeres revisando un álbum que habían encontrado mientras guardaban cosas.

—¿Qué ven? —preguntó, acercándose por detrás del sofá donde las dos mujeres comentaban mientras veían las fotos.

—Viejas fotos mías y de la familia —respondió, alzando un poco el álbum para que el chico viera algunas.

—¡Ah! ¡Ésta mujer es igualita a Sakura! —exclamó sorprendido mientras señalaba una en particular.

—Querrás decir, Sakura se parece mucho a esa mujer, que es su abuela —corrigió, riendo— Y es verdad. Si las poner juntas ahora no se parecen en nada, pero aún así Sakura tiene un gran parecido con lo que era la madre de mi esposo cuando era joven —relató, recordando viejos tiempos.

—Eso es lo que quería decir —asintió, dándole toda la razón mientras reía nervioso. Le echó un vistazo a su novia y luego a la madre de ésta— Pero aún así, Sakura se parece mucho más a usted. Los gestos y todo, también —aseguró, seguro de lo que decía.

—Tampoco tanto —negó la pelirosa.

—Yo sí creo que tienes algunos gestos de tu madre —asintió la pelinegra, mirándola con dulzura— Ya que la conozco desde la universidad pasé mucho tiempo con ella, y déjame decirte que en el momento en el que hablé contigo allá arriba hiciste unas expresiones propias de tu mamá —secundó, dándole la razón al rubio.

—Está bien, conspiren todos contra mí —rió, diciéndolo en broma. No negaba que alguna que otra vez veía fotos de su madre y encontraba pequeños parecidos entre las dos que no se veía a simple vista. Después de todo, si no se parecía a su familia ¿a quién más?.

—Por cierto mamá —habló el rubio de nuevo, centrando toda su atención en la mujer que volteó a verlo— ¿Sería mucho pedir que me presten a Sakura el día anterior de la mudanza? —pidió, con una seriedad poco propia de él. Se había enderezado y había dirigido su mirada hacia el padre de la chica que, sentado en una mesa arreglando algo, había levantado su mirada y lo observaba a través de sus gafas.

La señora miró a su esposo, y éste no apartó su vista del ojos azules.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—Porque quiero despedirme apropiadamente de ella —contestó, sin titubear ni un poco. No le temía a ninguno de los padres de su novia, pero pedir algo así lo ponía algo nervioso.

—¿Sakura sabe de esto? —cuestionó, mirando a su hija que se había detenido camino a la sala mirando a cada uno a medida que tomaban la palabra.

—Si papá —contestó la pelirosa, asintiendo— Me lo acaba de plantear antes de que bajáramos las escaleras —aclaró.

—Entonces no veo por qué no —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo por el ambiente algo tenso que había logrado montar con una cara seria y unas pocas preguntas. No podía evitar sentirse satisfecho de recibir algo de respeto con tan poco.

—¡Gracias papá! —gritó el rubio, corriendo a abrazarlo con excesivo cariño que, aunque sabía el hombre odiaba, no podía evitar sentir.

—¡Ningún papá! Ésa es mi esposa que se deja, ¡pero yo no! Ni siquiera le has propuesto matrimonio, y mucho menos lo pienses. Sakura es toda mía aún —le recordó, sin poder evitar que los celos se escaparan un poco. Por más que le agradara Naruto, era su pequeña y linda hija de la que hablaban.

—Cariño, sabes que sólo está jugando —rió la mujer, siendo acompañada por su amiga.

—Jugando nada. Uno les da un poco de confianza y se vuelven insoportables —el hombre, tras decirlo, siguió con su trabajo. El rubio, algo asombrado, tragó fuerte y se sintió nervioso. Pero, al pasar unos pocos segundos, el papá de la pelirosa rió con todas las ganas que pudo e hizo un gesto con la mano que le quitaba importancia a lo que había dicho— Sólo bromeo chico, sé que no eres de esos y por eso te dejo estar con mi hija —aseguró, subiéndose los lentes que se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz— Sé que la cuidarás —sonrió a si mismo, mientras seguía con lo suyo.

—Gracias —sonrió Naruto, mirando a su novia— Problema resuelto —afirmó, aunque ya ella lo habría escuchado por sí misma.

Ella sonrió y se acercó al chico para abrazarlo.

—¿Seguimos empacando? —preguntó, mientras ambas mujeres se ponían de pie luego de cerrar el gran y pesado álbum.

Cuando parcialmente terminaron, se tomaron un merecido descanso. Las tres mujeres se dedicaron a preparar la cena, mientras los dos hombres salían a comprar lo que hacía falta para luego poner la mesa.

Ésa noche cenaron los cinco juntos entre anécdotas y pláticas agradables. Y, por supuesto, la risa no podía hacer falta para hacerla aún más amena.

-

-

-

Miró las cajas en pilas, bien cerradas por un fuerte adhesivo y con unas etiquetas blancas que seguro su madre le había mandado a poner para poder sentir que tenía el control de las cosas. Así que por eso la había mandado a tener todo listo antes de tiempo. Si fuera ella, hubiera agarrado un marcador negro y hubiera escrito lo necesario sobre el cartón. Pero, ya que su mamá era un caso aparte, había decidido ponerle etiquetas impresas en quién sabe dónde que indicaban si era frágil o no, por qué o qué contenía.

Seguía pensando que un marcador indeleble era mejor idea y menos costoso.

—¿Preparada para el gran día cariño? —preguntó su madre mientras iba señalando con un lapicero las cajas mientras caminaba, observando de vez en cuando la libreta que tenía en el otro brazo.

—Supongo —contestó, llegando a alzar un solo hombro. Había estado pensando en algo, pero le daba verdadera vergüenza pedírselo a sus padres, que ya habían hecho mucho por ella y también habían invertido bastante en esa mudanza. Se sentiría egoísta pidiéndolo.

—¿Por qué tan desanimada, cielo? —frunció ligeramente el ceño, volteándose, dándole toda su atención— ¿Pasa algo? —volvió a insistir.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir, insegura de si debía hacerlo o no. Oh bueno, por lo menos tenía derecho a intentarlo ¿no?— Verás mamá… hay algo que les quisiera pedir a ti y a papá —contestó, dispuesta a hacerles entender que era importante.

O por lo menos para ella y para Naruto lo era.

-

-

-

—Me alegra poder venir a acompañarte —sonrió la mujer de largas cabelleras negras. Ya la semana y media se había pasado y sólo quedaban dos días para que la familia Haruno abandonara ese lugar.

—A mi igual —sonrió la pelirosa, agradecida— No me hubiera gustado venir sola —admitió, agudizando su vista, buscando lo que quería.

Ambas siguieron caminando, tratando de buscar lo que querían. Cuando Mikoto divisó la tienda que les habían recomendado los padres de la chica, suspiraron aliviadas al saber que no se habían perdido como pensaban.

Entraron a la tienda y, tras debatir por cuál comprar, se decidieron por la más económica, pero bastante funcional. Ya cuando iban de vuelta, la Uchiha quiso hacer una parada en una tienda de ropa para aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas que había estado buscando.

Sakura comenzó a pasear por la tienda mientras la pelinegra se probaba unas cosas. Comenzó viendo camisas, algunos shorts, pantalones, sandalias. Pasó de largo de la ropa interior a los zapatos, y se devolvió.

Sus ojos habían quedado puestos sobre un conjunto bastante bonito, que se veía cómodo y… sexy. Muy sexy. Era de encaje negro, con pequeños detalles rojos al igual que las tiras y un pequeño lazo al frente. Desvió su vista rápidamente a uno que estaba al lado de éste, también de encaje, pero verde únicamente.

—¿Qué ves cariño? —preguntó su acompañante, examinando la lencería— Qué lindos modelos, ¿quieres alguno? —ofreció, sonriendo.

—No, no, sólo estaba viendo —se volteó, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza— ¿Pudo encontrar lo que buscaba? —desvió el tema, fijándose en las manos de la mujer que estaban vacías.

—No, nada de lo que esperaba —suspiró, entristecida— ¿Nos vamos? —sonrió.

—Sí, vamos —correspondió el gesto y, tras despedirse de las amables trabajadoras, salieron de allí.

—¿Deseas ir a algún lugar? —cuestionó Mikoto, observando un pequeño café un poco más adelante.

—No sé, ¿quiere tomarse algo? —propuso mientras caminaban por la acera.

—Claro —aceptó, dirigiéndose al pequeño establecimiento.

Se sentaron y pidieron algo de tomar, mientras veían la pequeña carta de postres y meriendas que ofrecía el lugar. Cada una ordenó por su cuenta y, cuando terminaron allí, tras pagar la cuenta se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la casa de la chica.

Cuando entraron, la pelirosa fue directamente hacia su habitación y se sentó en su cama con una caja en manos. La posó sobre sus piernas y pasó su mano por encima del cartón.

Ahora tenía que ideárselas para ver cómo hacía con eso.

-

-

-

Primero sintió algo vibrar para luego oír la música de su celular. Pensó en dejarlo sonar pero el sonido se volvía molesto cuando tenía tanto sueño. ¿Quién podría estar llamándola tan temprano? Porque estaba segura que más de las ocho no serían. Abrió un ojo con dificultad y miró el borroso nombre de su novio. Apretó el botón de contestar y pegó el aparato a su oreja.

—¡Despierta dormilona! —oyó del otro lado de la línea. Una voz demasiado emocionada y feliz, que era inconfundible.

—Mn-Naruto —murmuró, poniéndose boca abajo en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Son exactamente las siete con trece minutos y quince segundos —respondió.

Sakura alejó el celular de su oreja y verificó si era el número de teléfono de Naruto— ¿Y qué te pasó?, ¿te caíste de la cama? —bromeó, extrañada.

Normalmente ella era la que se despertaba primero que él, y esa hora era definitivamente demasiado temprano para las vacaciones. Quería dormir. La noche anterior había estado acomodando unas cosas y se había dormido pasada la una.

—En un día normal, te diría que sí —admitió, sabiendo el por qué ella estaba tan extrañada— Pero hoy eres toda mía y para aprovechar el día tienes que madrugar —explicó, riendo— ¡Así que arriba, levántate! —gritó, emocionado.

—Ajá —masculló, poniéndose de rodillas, dejando que el cubrecama se resbalara por su espalda— ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, al oír unos oídos extraños.

—Casi al frente de tu casa —contestó, y ahí pudo reconocer lo que había escuchado: campanitas de bicicletas quizás— Tienes diez minutos, Saku —le avisó, en tono serio, lo cual la despertó un poco más— ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió, volviendo a su voz hiperactiva de siempre.

Ella bajó el aparato de su oreja y lo miró con una ceja levantada. Naruto estaba loco pero tenía sentido lo que decía. Ése era su último día allí así que ella también quería aprovecharlo al máximo, a pesar de estar segura de que si cerraba los ojos de nuevo se quedaría dormida. Otra de las razones por las no había dormido bien era por el nerviosismo y porque no quería que llegara el último día de su estadía allí.

Se puso de pie y se lanzó a la ducha apresurada. Abrió el agua fría y se metió dando un pequeño gritillo por lo helada que estaba. Se baño rápido, salió, se cepilló y se vistió. No estaba elegante, pero estaba bastante linda. Justo cuando estaba terminando de hacer algo con su cabello sonó el timbre y se apresuró aún más.

—¡Naruto! Buenos días. ¿Y eso que estás tan temprano? —preguntó, extrañada.

—¡Buenos días! Pues, que hoy pienso aprovechar de su hija, y del día, lo más que pueda —sonrió, pasando con cuidado.

Sakura bajó las escaleras intentando no caerse, y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tenía unos Vans, pantalones de cuadros marrones, una camisa blanca mangas corta y una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Por supuesto, el hecho de que le sonrió como si hubiera visto lo que más amaba en el mundo también había ayudado a producir su sonrojo.

—Estás preciosa —la halagó, extendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó sin dudarlo.

—Gracias, tú también te ves hermoso —admitió, bajito, cuando llegó a su lado.

—¡Pero mira que bellos están los dos! ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde pusiste la cámara? Necesito tomarles una foto —iba diciendo mientras se movía por todo el lugar— ¡Aquí está! A ver, a ver, acérquense un poco y… ¡sonrían!... Ahí está, quedó hermosa —les mostró la foto y ambos sonrieron complacidos.

—Bueno, me llevo a su hija con su permiso —pidió, galante, haciendo una vieja reverencia.

—Que la pasen muy bien, cariño —les deseó, besándole la frente a cada uno. No pudo evita que se le aguaran los ojos, pero había esperado que su hija se despidiera de ella y se dieran la vuelta para soltar unas pocas lágrimas.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando su esposo llegó a su lado, en el marco de la puerta abierta, y la abrazó colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-

-

-

—Oye Saku ¿qué llevas en esa mochila? —le preguntó, extrañado— Se ve pesada —asumió, mientras le echaba un ojo.

—Te lo contaré luego, cuando llegue el momento —prometió, regalándole una dulce sonrisa— ¿A dónde me llevarás hoy? —cambió de tema, algo ansiosa.

—A las estrellas —rió mientras señalaba en azul cielo con la mano libre, apretando más su agarre de manos.

Primero la llevó a desayunar en una linda panadería que habían abierto hace poco, y en donde ella había querido comer desde entonces.

Caminaron un rato por allí, para bajar la comida. Pasearon por algunas tiendas, se montaron en un autobús que la pelirosa no supo para qué era y cuando se dio cuenta, Naruto la llevó al lugar que menos esperaba ir: el parque de diversiones. Era uno pequeño, que no tenía muchas cosas, pero aún así era bastante divertido.

—¿Entramos? —le preguntó, riendo. Ella se había quedado viendo el lugar algo asombrada. La última vez que había estado allí había sido hacía muchos años, de pequeña con sus padres, tíos y primos que habían ido a visitarlos.

—Sí, vamos —despertó de su ensoñación, feliz.

Caminaban agarrados de mano, ella comiendo algodón de azúcar y él mirando el cielo que empezaba a tintarse de un naranja oscuro.

—¿Nos subimos a ése? —preguntó, señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

—¡Sí! —asintió, emocionada.

Retomaron su paso e hicieron la cola para comprar los boletos. La chica miraba a las demás parejas, algunas con hijos, otras en familia y algunos grupos de amigos. Sin darse cuenta, se movió hasta la taquilla y en ese momento se puso a pensar en las atracciones que podía ver desde ahí. Habían muchísimas que no habían estado ahí de cuando ella había ido.

—Listo, aquí tienes —le dijo Naruto, extendiéndole su ticket.

Ella miró el boleto y luego a Naruto.

—¿Cómo? ¡No, no! Déjame pagar el mío —pidió, abriendo su cartera. Él puso su mano sobre las de ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy pago yo. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si te dejara pagar? —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No es justo Naru —protestó, tomando su ticket con inseguridad.

—Créeme que trabajé muy duro para ganar lo suficiente para los dos este día —confesó— Y lo hago porque quiero, no por otra cosa. Déjame darte la cita de mis sueños, ¿sí? —pidió, con una preciosa sonrisa que la enterneció.

La pelirosa asintió, algo cohibida. Se sentía mal, pero si es lo que él quería luego se lo pagaría de alguna forma.

—Gracias Naru —le murmuró, tomando su mano de nuevo.

—No hay de qué —contestó, con un tono en demasía agradable; hasta pareció que lo cantaba.

Avanzaron hasta las pequeñas maquinitas donde introdujeron sus boletos y las pequeñas puertas se abrieron para dejarlos pasar.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —le preguntó. Para él el orden no importaba mucho, pero ella se veía tan ilusionada que la dejaría escoger.

—¡Ése! —pidió, señalando una montaña rusa que daba una vuelta no muy grande. Esas cosas le daban algo de miedo, pero siempre que lo hacía se sentía muy bien.

—Vamos pues —la animó, caminando hacia ella.

Hicieron una pequeña cola de no más de seis minutos y llegó su turno. Buscaron unos asientos que estuvieran libres, para poder sentarse juntos y les tocó uno más atrás del frente. Al estar todos listos, bajaron los aseguradores y pasó un hombre que confirmó que todos estuvieran en su lugar y bien ajustados. Sakura en ese momento agarró la mano de Naruto con fuerza, en parte por el miedo y en parte por la emoción, y apretó la otra contra la barra cubierta de dura gomaespuma en su cuello.

El rubio río un poco ante su cara de espanto y le apretó más el agarre, dándole apoyo. Cuando avanzó, lento, la chica soltó un gritillo reprimido por los nervios, pero a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo. Ya cuando avanzó más rápido, dio un largo paseo antes de tomar la velocidad suficiente para la vuelta. En ese momento, la pelirosa cerró los ojos por el miedo, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, y cuando pasó los abrió de nuevo. Ya llegando al donde les tocaba bajarlos, se sorprendieron al saber que eran dos vueltas, así que el rubio aprovechó y le habló.

—Sakura, deja los ojos abiertos en la vuelta ¡te lo recomiendo! —le gritó para que lo pudiera escuchar, ya que el viento se llevaba su voz.

Ella asintió, dispuesta a hacerlo. Ya cuando llegó otra vez a ese punto, se obligó a concentrarse en eso, y al hacerlo soltó un gritó como muchos más de los que iban ahí. Naruto sólo reía emocionada, igual gritando. Pudo ver todo desde allí boca arriba, y no pudo evitar sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago de nuevo.

Se detuvieron al llegar y esperaron que los aseguradores se levantaran para poder retirarlos. Ambos se bajaron y se miraron al mismo instante.

—¡Eso fue excelente! —admitió, refiriéndose a las dos cosas: la vuelta con los ojos abiertos y a la montaña rusa.

—¿Verdad que sí? —rió, cerrando los ojos. Los abrió y la tomó de la mano caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba hacia el lugar principal donde tenían acceso a las demás atracciones— ¿Ahora, Saku? —preguntó, viendo para todos lados.

—Vamos a ese —le pidió, señalando uno en el cual te movías en círculos horizontalmente. Luego de ése, siguieron por un tranquilo paseo acuático donde varios muñecos electrónicos jugaban y les cantaban a los lados. El próximo fueron los carritos chocones donde rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago, y después fueron a una especie de barco pirata donde los mecían de adelante hacia atrás, llegando bastante alto. Por petición de la chica, Naruto no pudo evitar montarse en el carrusel. Al principio le avergonzó, ya que lo único que había eran pequeños, solamente niñas o niños acompañados de éstas, pero luego Sakura comenzó a jugar con él y terminó divirtiéndose. Se montaron en cuatro distintas atracciones más antes de que el chico cambiara el tema.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó, ya sintiendo que su estómago le reclamaba algo de comida.

Ella asintió varias veces, sonriendo.

Fueron hasta un restaurante de comida rápida, donde comieron una hamburguesa cada uno, y de se dedicaron a dar un largo paseo antes de siquiera pensar en montarse en alguna atracción.

—¡Mira Naruto! —exclamó, señalando una tienda con varias cosas para comprar de recuerdo.

Se encaminaron hacia allá y, entre bromas, se probaron varios gorros extraños y debatieron entre quien iba a pagar cada cosa que alguno quería comprar. A la final, Sakura sólo tomó un pequeño llavero que le gustó, ya que el rubio no la dejaba pagarse nada y menos le permitió dejarlo. Aún así estaba feliz porque le había gustado mucho.

—Ya está atardeciendo —pensó en voz alta, mientras miraba el cielo— Ya yo estoy cansado. Uno no es tan joven como antes y ya sabes, la espalda… —bromeó, imitando a un anciano encorvado.

La chica rió fuerte por la expresión que puso su novio, y luego de calmarse asintió.

—La verdad es que ya estoy cansada también —admitió, mientras redirigían su caminar hacia la salida.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, anduvieron un poco más hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses. Esperaron un rato hasta que éste llegó y se montaron. La pelirosa decidió no preguntar a dónde iban, ya no le importaba la verdad. Con tal de estar con Naruto estaba feliz.

Sin pensarlo mucho, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, el cual hizo lo mismo sobre la de ella. Sin notarlo, se quedó dormida y no fue hasta que el chico la movió dulcemente que despertó. Ya se había hecho de noche, aunque el cielo no estaba totalmente oscuro aún. Desubicada, sólo pudo tomar la mano de Naruto y seguirlo fuera del autobús, el cual se fue al bajar ellos.

La chica miró al frente y vio unas cuantas tiendas, la mayoría cerradas por la hora. Sintió algo sobre sus ojos y se asustó; no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto.

—Soy yo —le informó, a pesar de que se dio cuenta al siguiente instante del susto ya que había reconocido sus manos.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, poniendo las suyas sobre las de él para poder quitarlas, pero no la dejó.

—Espérate, vas a tener que confiar en mí un poco. Voy a darte una pequeña sorpresa —explicó, acercándose más a ella por detrás. Era un poco incómodo ya que él era más alto así que tuvo que acomodar bien sus brazos para no cansarse.

—Ok —aceptó, dudando un poco— ¡pero no vayas a jugarme ninguna broma! —advirtió, con un tono de amenaza.

Él rió, por la desconfianza, y luego depositó un beso en la cabeza de su novia.

—Confía en mí —le susurró en el oído, antes de comenzar— Bien, primero date la vuelta —ordenó, a lo que la chica obedeció lentamente movida en parte por el cuerpo de su novio— Sigue derecho… ¡escalón, escalón! —advirtió, a lo que la chica tanteó con el pie hasta poder localizar el lugar y bajar un poco agachada por la inseguridad, lo que provocó que el rubio tuviera que imitarla— Bien, ahora sigue derecho, derecho, derecho —siguió repitiendo mientras ella mantenía un paso lento por precaución— ¡Otro escalón!… Bien, ya sólo tienes que seguir derecho hasta que te diga que pares… —le anunció, a lo que la chica aumentó sólo un poco su velocidad— Ya, para —le pidió. Ella obedeció y se quedó esperando— Voltea hacia tu derecha —exigió con un tono extremadamente calmado y dulce que emocionó a la chica.

Ella obedeció y cuando lo hizo, su novio le quitó las manos de la cara.

—Sorpresa —le susurró, antes de besar su cabeza de nuevo. Se separó de ella y se colocó a un costado, haciendo una reverencia para que entrara— Bienvenida al mejor lugar del mundo —dijo, galante.

Sakura entró, viendo todo como si fuera la primera vez. La vieja tienda estaba decorada con fotos repartidas por varios lados de ellos dos. A pesar de que los demás accesorios de la tienda lo hacían lucir un poco extraño, se veía adorable. Y ahí, en el centro de todo, estaba uno de los osos de aquel lote por el cual había conocido a Naruto.

Cuando volteó a ver a su novio sus ojos ya se habían aguado, así que corrió a él y se escondió en su pecho.

El rubio sonrió, feliz y enternecido de su reacción. La abrazó con fuerzas y respiró profundo, resistiendo las ganas de ceder a las lágrimas.

—Gracias Naru… es precioso —murmuró entre sollozos, y a pesar de que su voz se ahogaba contra la ropa del chico, él entendió perfectamente.

—De nada Saku, me alegra que te haya gustado —rió un poco, abrazándola con más fuerzas— Si supieras todo lo que me costó convencer al dueño de que me prestara un duplicado —contó, recordando.

—¿Y cómo hiciste? —habló, aún sollozando un poco.

—Me enteré que era amigo de mis padres y le dije que era su hijo. No sé por qué pero enseguida me las prestó —explicó, aún confundido aún— Pero eso sí, me amenazó con miles de cosas si algo le pasaba a su preciosa tienda —y, relatando, pudo volver a escuchar en su cabeza la seria pero un poco dulce voz de aquel hombre.

—Mmh —musitó, apretándose más contra Naruto.

El rubio se enderezó y se separó un momento para cerrar la puerta de la tienda por si acaso. Se dio la vuelta y guardó las llaves en su bolsillo, pasó una mano por el hombre de Sakura y la condujo dentro. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesita de plástico, que tenía cuatro pequeñas sillas del mismo material, de esas que usan los niños pequeños para colorear o hacer manualidades.

Ella se rió de eso, pero después de todo era una tienda de peluches así que no podía pedir más. Levantó su vista y, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, comenzó a ver todas las fotos que la rodeaban, una por una. Recordaba cada día de esos con extrema claridad, por más extraño que le pareciera ya que a veces su memoria fallaba. Respiró profundo varias veces para evitar volver a llorar y cuando llegó a la última, pasó de ésa al autor de dicho precioso detalle.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió? —quiso saber, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, casi tocándolo ya que la mesa era pequeña.

—La verdad es que fue más un impulso —admitió, dejando a la chica con más dudas aún— El día que fui a imprimir las fotos, aún no sabía para qué las iba a usar. Simplemente quería tenerlas todas y hacer algo con ellas. Admito que Kawahara-chan me ayudó un poco con eso —confesó, recordando los consejos de la chica— Y cuando estaba regresando a casa vi a un niño con un oso de peluche muy parecido al que te había regalado, así que como estaba cerca me pasé por aquí —al decir esto, miró el lugar con algo de nostalgia— El resto fue creatividad. Me quedé un buen rato aquí pensando que podría hacer, en ésta misma mesa —rió, señalándola— y para cuando se me ocurrió algo ya me estaban echando fuera por la hora —terminó de relatar.

Ella rió también, imaginándoselo— Debiste trabajar bastante para esto —aseguró, volviendo a mirar a su alrededor.

—No me importó, porque quería que fuera una despedida perfecta —afirmó, y al hacerlo su rostro se tornó algo triste. Intentaba evitarlo pero no podía, ya no. Había aguantado los pensamientos todo el día, pero hasta ahí podía llegar—Demonios, realmente no quiero que te vayas —admitió, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano, su codo apoyado en la tabla.

Ella tragó y se quedó callada. ¿Qué más podía decir? Ella tampoco quería irse, no quería dejarlo. Quería estar con él, pero pensar eso sólo le hacía sentirse peor. Lo miró, luchando contra sí mismo y lo decidió. Ya no era algo de lo que estaba insegura, así que se humedeció los labios antes de levantar la cabeza.

—Naruto… vamos a tu casa —le pidió, sonrojándose.

—¿Para qué? Aquí es más agradable conversar —comentó, sin mirarla aún. No podía.

—No es eso, vamos a tu casa por favor —insistió, pero el rubio no la escuchó.

—Hablando de casa —murmuró, viendo la hora en su celular— Ya es hora de que te lleve a la tuya —anunció, levantándose. Aún estaba evitando mirarla, intentando que su flequillo lo ayudara a esconder sus dolidos ojos.

—¡Naruto! —le gritó, al saber lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vamos Saku. Además, tengo que cerrar la tienda, sino… —comenzó a decir, caminando hasta la entrada para abrir las puertas y poder salir.

—¡No quiero irme a mi casa! —alzó la voz, la cual se le quebró a lo último. Sin poder aguantar, volvió a sollozar de nuevo.

El rubio había volteado a verla, asombrado. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, y su boca se entreabría sólo un poco. Buscó componerse de nuevo y esquivó sus ojos verdes, ahora cristalinos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A dónde más quieres ir? —preguntó, sacando conversación.

—A tu casa —volvió a repetir, aún con la voz suave y entrecortada. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su novio. Lo rodeó hasta quedar frente de él y lo miró a los ojos, notablemente tan tristes como los de ella— Llévame a tu casa —pidió de nuevo, antes de pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y besarlo. Naruto cedió, y la abrazó con fuerza antes de corresponder. Se separaron y volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con más profundidad. Cuando las necesidades de sus cuerpos se hicieron demasiado obvias para los dos, Naruto se separó de ella y le tomó la mano. No sabía si había entendido bien lo que ella quería decir, pero le seguiría la corriente. Apagó todas las luces y, tras salir, cerró la puerta tanto arriba, como en el medio y abajo.

Se encaminaron a casa del chico y el camino fue silencioso. Las dudas una vez más asaltaron a Sakura, dispuestas a traicionarlas de nuevo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el fuerte agarre de Naruto en su mano.

Al llegar, ambos entraron. El rubio la guió dentro y allí se quedó, esperando ver qué era verdaderamente lo que ella deseaba. Sakura se quitó su mochila y la dejó en el sofá. Tomó la mano de Naruto y lo jaló hasta el piso de arriba, donde entraron a la habitación del chico. Éste cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, acariciando su cara.

—¿Estás segura? —le susurró una vez más, en el oído, suave y con cariño. Él ya lo había intentado varias veces, y quizás hacerlo ese preciso día sólo haría que la despedida fuera más dura, pero si es lo que ella deseaba, entonces no tenía por qué dudar.

—Sí —afirmó, sonrojada. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa, sus mejillas le ardían un poco y su corazón latía desesperadamente. Torpe, como se sentía en ese momento, besó a Naruto.

Éste le correspondió y colocó sus manos en los cachetes de ella, bajándolas por su cuello haciendo cosquillas que se opacaban por lo ardiente que se sentía su piel allí, siguiendo por sus hombros, retirando la chaqueta que ella llevaba puesta, dejándola caer al piso. La abrazó, a lo que ella comenzó a aflojar la bufanda que él cargaba hasta que, como el abrigo, cayó al suelo.

Se siguieron besando y, cuando comenzaron a caminar torpemente hacia la cama, el celular de la chica sonó. Era el tono que le había puesto a su madre. Miró a Naruto con ojos dudosos, y éste ñe hizo una seña con la cabeza para que contestara.

—¿Aló?… Sí mamá, estoy bien… No, es sólo que… se nos pasó el tiempo, sí, sí… ok, chao —trancó la llamada algo molesta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó acercándose.

—Quiere que regrese ya a casa porque mañana tenemos que madrugar —repitió lo que su madre le había dicho. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso? Había decidido por fin estar con Naruto y su madre le hacía eso. Estaba tan furiosa, ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella? No, bueno, también le pasaba por andar dudando…

No pudo seguir reprochando ya que Naruto la abrazó por detrás y le besó el hombro con cariño.

—No te preocupes, pronto buscaré la forma de estar juntos, te lo prometo —dijo, apretándola más contra sí.

Se quedaron un rato así, en los brazos del otro.

Ya sabían que ese era el final de su despedida.

-

-

-

—¡Ay! Te voy a extrañar demasiado Sakurita —lloriqueó Hitomi mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de esa noche, se había levantado gracias a su alarma y se había vestido e ido de allí, no sin sentirse algo incómoda al caminar. Había dejado su regalo en la sala, ya que con todo lo de ayer lo había olvidado. Había llegado a tiempo a casa

—Yo también —sonrió con melancolía mientras le sobaba la espalda.

Suspiró, sabiendo que si se quedaban así un rato más se pondrían a llorar como bebés. Buscó la única salida que creyó tener en ese momento, al no querer ponerse a llorar ahí. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había llorado en los brazos de Naruto y con todo lo que estaba segura, lloraría cuando llegara.

—Ven, te tengo que mostrar algo —le susurró en el oído, separándose de ella y tomándola por la muñeca— ¡Mamá! Vamos al baño un momento —avisó.

—Ok, pero no te tardes mucho y tengan cuidado ¿ok? —pidió.

—Sí —asintió rápido, antes de darse la vuelta rápido y comenzar a caminar hasta el pequeño letrero azul con la silueta de una mujer.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó su amiga con los ojos brillantes de emoción, olvidando el drama por unos momentos, cosa que la Haruno agradeció.

—Ya verás —contestó alzando las cejas y soltando un suspiro. Su amiga gritaría con esto.

Cuando entraron, esperaron que la mujer que se encontraba allí se fuera, lavándose las manos para disimular. Cuando ésta se fue, Sakura se quitó la gruesa bufanda que tenía puesta alrededor del cuello.

—¡No gracias! Yo no bateo hacia ese lado —negó, bromeando, cuando vio que su amiga se abría los primeros tres botones de su camisa.

—Cállate —rió, un poco apenada. Se bajó un poco la manga derecha, de forma que se dejó ver todo su hombro— ¿Ves esto? —preguntó, señalando una marca.

La chica se le quedó mirando unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, sin saber qué pensar. Relacionó el hecho de que se lo había mostrado en privado, que lo ocultaba y el lugar de lo que parecía un morado.

—¿Mal pienso? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

La pelirosa suspiró, antes de asentir— Mal piensa —accedió, sonrojándose.

—¡Vaya marcota! —dijo mientras se acercaba y abría el cuello de la camisa de Sakura— ¿Qué creía que eras? ¿Un caramelo o algo así? —preguntó, llena de emoción.

—Al parecer —aceptó, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían cada vez más— Anoche nos acariciamos… bastante —confesó recordando.

—Pero aún no lo han hecho —supuso con una ceja levantada.

—Noup —negó, algo entristecida. Ya no sabía si era lo mejor o no.

—No me parece que esté mal, así que no te pongas triste —sonrió con dulzura— No estás preparada y punto, ¡ya llegará el momento! —aseguró, abrazándola.

—Si supieras que no fue por eso —murmuró para sí con intención de que su amiga la escuchara, pero antes de que ésta pudiera pedirle explicaciones entró una mujer, que las miró algo raro antes de entrar a la cabina. Ambas se tuvieron que aguantar la risa por la expresión de la mujer y salieron apuradas para soltar las carcajadas apenas cruzaron la puerta. Como era de esperarse, las miradas raras hacia ellas se multiplicaron.

—Me tienes que contar ¿ok? Llámame en cuanto llegues —le ordenó, sabiendo que no era la única razón por la cual hacía esa orden.

En ese momento, cuando se acercaron a la familia de la chica, el rubio ya estaba ahí hablando con los Haruno.

—¡Sakura! Ya tenemos que irnos, apúrate —le pidió su madre, la cual le sonrió al chico y se despidió con un fuerte abrazo. Su padre hizo lo mismo antes de subirse a uno de los camiones de mudanza.

La pelirosa se acercó a Naruto y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo. Lo besó y le acarició la cara, sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Se separaron y ella se montó en el camión, donde soltó todas sus lágrimas, mientras era consolada por sus padres.

El rubio se quedó mirando cómo se alejaban, permitiéndose llorar. Había llegado tarde a propósito y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía y entendía. Se acababa de ir y ya la extrañaba.

Luego de unos minutos, se secó las lágrimas y se dispuso a ir a la tienda a recoger lo que había colocado.

Por lo menos, ése día, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

* * *

**N/A:** Otra vez me he pasado y he escrito como loca, lo sé xD Tuve que quitar la última parte (Sí, sí, donde aparecía Sasuke, Fugaku e Itachi. ¡No me maten ;_;). Pero es que el capítulo se hace muy tedioso y me da penita con ustedes -///-  
Cómo recompensa, todo el siguiente capítulo será para Sasuke :D. Bueno, bueno, una llamadita de Naruto de vez en cuando ¿sí?, nada más xD.  
Espero les haya gustado, porque de ahora en adelante Sasuke reinará en el fic, jujuju. Ya verán lo que tengo planeado para esos dos :D.  
Cuídense mucho, gracias por leer: setsuna17, Edison, Sakurass, MAYRA, AkAnE-xAn *-* Sus comentarios me hacen seguir escribiendo ;.;. Por cierto, les quería hacer una pregunta... la idea original de éste fic, eran tres capítulos: Pasado, presente y futuro. Si la idea les agrada, me dicen, que creo que se haría menos tedioso para todos. Espero sus opiniones con ansias :)

Gracias por leer, ¡las/los quiero! :D


	6. Presente 5

**Naruto** no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto, su creador. Ésto sólo es una historia basada en una idea mía, usando únicamente sus personaje.

* * *

Segunda Parte:  
**Presente**

* * *

El camino a Tokyo no se le hizo tan largo como pensó, pero fue gracias a que durmió casi todo el trayecto. Cuando despertó, su madre estaba hablando con su padre de la familia Uchiha. Mikoto se había ido el día anterior ya que tenía cosas que atender, además de que quería prepararles una bienvenida según había dicho. Ya entrando a Tokyo, pudo ver la gran diferencia que mantenía con el pueblo donde ella había vivido. Había olvidado esos grandes edificios, avenidas y puentes que éste ofrecía. Era una completa y avanzada civilización comparada con su antigua casa. Había muchos más edificios desde la última vez que había estado ahí, y el tráfico los retuvo un tiempo en el que pudo disfrutar de examinar las calles. Por más que intentó negarlo, ése lugar le agradaba bastante. A pesar de estar casi constantemente congestionado y que hubiera mucha más gente de la que deseaba, siempre había algo que hacer y era tan grande que podía perderse con facilidad. Y a eso se le sumaba su mal sentido de orientación.

Claro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le gustaba el otro sitio, también. La tranquilidad es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra después de tanto tiempo, y con Naruto a su lado le costó aún menos.

—Sakura —la llamó su mamá para que saliera de su ensoñación— ¿Ves esa casa que está allá? —le preguntó señalando una más adelante. La chica asintió viendo que era grande y tenía unas escaleras por fuera que llevaban a la planta de arriba— Nuestra apartamento es el del segundo piso —le informó, y ella lo observó mejor.

Estaba segura de que no era muy grande, pero no se veía nada mal. Tenía que ser comprensiva y positiva. Por lo menos lo más que podía.

Cuando los dos camiones se detuvieron, y ellos se bajaron, fueron inmediatamente hacia el lugar, subiendo por las escaleras de acero y madera. Su padre, quien poseía las llaves, abrió la puerta y dejó ver un pasillo que se dividía en varias habitaciones. Entraron tras dejar los zapatos en la parte baja del escalón de la entrada y comenzaron a inspeccionar. El primer cuarto a la derecha era pequeño, y probablemente lo usaran como estudio o almacén. El siguiente a la izquierda era la cocina, que ya traía la mayoría montada. El próximo era una habitación bastante grande que supuso sería la de sus padres y la penúltima dedujo que era la suya, ya que el final lo que había era una sala. Entró a lo que sería su habitación y quedó bastante conforme. Era sólo un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero aún así era espaciosa y si sabía distribuir bien sus cosas quedaría perfecta. Además, tenía una gran ventana donde podía ver la casa de al lado y más a la derecha un buen pedazo de la capital.

Los hombres comenzaron a bajar todas las cosas y a ponerlas donde la familia les indicara. Cuando terminaron con los muebles, instalaron lo demás y siguieron con las cajas. Cuando cada sitio tuvo las respectivas, Sakura se fue a su habitación dispuesta a comenzar a organizar. Sacó algunas cosas que pudo ordenar inmediatamente, mientras dejó otras en caja para después. Comenzó a sacar su ropa y ponerla en su sitio.

—¡Sakura! ¿estás lista?, que tenemos que irnos —le avisó la mamá desde la entrada.

La chica frunció el ceño, confundida y se asomó para ver a sus padres esperándola en la entrada. Ambos estaban duchados y vestidos bastante decentes, mientras ella estaba sucia y llena de polvo.

—¿A dónde? —les preguntó, sacudiéndose un poco. Esos camiones habían ensuciado todo.

—A casa de la familia Uchiha, nos han invitado a una cena de bienvenida… y creo que a tu padre se le ha pasado avisarte —le dijo, mientras le daba la vuelta y la metía de nuevo en su habitación— Anda a darte un baño rápido y yo te saco la ropa —ordenó.

La pelirosa obedeció, a pesar de estar cansada y se dio un baño rápido. Cuando salió, su madre le había puesto sobre su cama aún sin sábanas un ligero vestido blanco con un lazo negro debajo del busto. Se encogió de hombros y se lo colocó, para luego ponerse unas sandalias que combinaran y salió detrás de sus padres. Al salir de allí, un carro negro los esperaba abajo y supuso que lo había mandado la familia de Mikoto.

Bajaron las escaleras y un hombre enfundado en un traje negro les abrió la puerta, esperando que estuvieran todos dentro, para cerrarla y entrar de nuevo a su asiento.

Tras una media hora, llegaron a las puertas de una enorme casa. El pequeño jardín de la entrada, a los dos lados del camino de cemento, era hermoso y las flores estaban perfectamente cuidadas, la grama era verde y estaba a la altura exacta.

Se quedó detrás de sus padres, y cuando llegaron a la entrada, la hermosa mujer de largas cabelleras negras los esperaba con una sonrisa y un hermoso y sencillo vestido café.

—¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? —les preguntó, luego de saludarlos, abrazando a su amiga.

—Un poco largo, pero bastante agradable —respondió, entrando despacio observando la hermosa casa.

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Cómo estás? —la saludó, también abrazándola.

La chica sonrió por lo afectiva que era y lo feliz que se veía de tenerlos ahí. Le alegraba que su mamá tuviera esa clase de amiga.

—Bien, muchas gracias ¿y usted? —sonrió, mirándola.

—Todo bien —sonrió, mirando hacia adentro— Mi esposo está en la sala, si desea acompañarlo —le informó al padre de la chica, que tras asentir se dirigió hacia allá. Se volvió hacia la pelirosa y la guió dentro— Mis hijos están por bajar. Estaban arreglándose, además de que Sasuke recién llegó hoy de un viaje con sus amigos —explicó manteniendo esa sonrisa, antes de adelantarse un poco para hablar con la madre de la chica.

Sakura miró todo a su alrededor y se sintió algo pequeña e intimidada. Ese lugar era bastante grande y hermoso; la verdad que el buen gusto para los muebles y las pinturas le daban un toque más elegante.

—Ven, sentémonos —ofreció— Éste es mi esposo, Fugaku —lo presentó, a lo que el hombre le sonrió y se levantó a saludarla— Ella es la Sakura, cariño —dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño. El hombre extendió su mano con esa sencilla sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Nunca, nunca había dicho algo sobre un hombre mayor, pero ése señor a pesar de ya tener unos cuántos años encima, seguía siendo bien parecido y se notaba que se cuidaba bastante. No le extrañaba que una mujer como Mikoto estuviera con él y viceversa.

—¡Ahí están! Sakura, ellos son mis hijos, Sasuke —presentó, señalando a un chico de cabellos cortos, negros— e Itachi —otro, muy parecido al primero sólo que más grande y de cabellos largos, aunque del mismo color.

Ella se acercó y se presentó al igual que había hecho con el esposo de Mikoto, y no pudo evitar seguirlos con la vista a medida que caminaban y se sentaban en un sofá, uno al lado del otro. Tragó, pensando que así como estaban: Sasuke con los brazos cruzados e Itachi, apoyado en el respaldar del cómodo sofá, con uno de sus brazos hacia atrás; parecían una pintura. Ambos se parecían muchísimo, casi el mismo color de piel, sólo que al mayor se le veía más bronceado, el mismo color de cabello, y las facciones masculinas sin obviar lo delicado que debieron de haberlo sacado de su madre.

Suspiró, sintiendo pena por Naruto. Y, al recordarlo, desvió sus ojos de ellos dos al sentirlos devolverle la mirada. Se repitió el nombre de su novio en la cabeza, concentrándose. No podía estar mirándolos así cuando ella ya tenía a alguien. No se hacía, se reprochó.

—Bueno, ya la cena está lista —avisó la mujer poniéndose de pie, tras haber recibido un aviso de uno de los cocineros— ¿Vamos? —ofreció, con un gesto.

Todos se pusieron de pie y Sakura junto a sus padres esperaron a que los demás se sentaran para saber dónde podían ubicarse.

Tres de los sirvientes se les acercaron y les sacaron las sillas a cada uno, ofreciéndoles sentarse. Agradecieron el gesto y se sentaron, acomodándose mejor. Los distintos platos llegaron en seguida, al igual que las bebidas. Comieron entre charlas sobre la vida allí y el trabajo, y de vez en cuando alguno de los mayores les preguntaba cosas a los más jóvenes.

—¿Por qué no van al estudio un rato? Así se distraen mientras nosotros hablamos —les dijo Mikoto a sus hijos, mirándolos hasta que se disculparon y se pusieron de pie— Ve con ellos —sonrió la mujer, viendo a la pelirosa.

Ella asintió y se levantó tras susurrar un leve permiso. Siguió a los hermanos de cerca y los observó desde allí. La ancha espalda de Itachi y la que iba por el mismo camino de Sasuke. El mayor de ellos se volteó con una ligera sonrisa y se detuvo, esperando que ella lo alcanzara. El menor se detuvo, sin embargo se quedó más adelante.

—Y dime Sakura… ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, tratando de sacar conversación. Sabía que su madre le había dicho la edad de la chica, pero no podía recordarla.

—Diecisiete, los cumplí este año —informó. ¿Quién le había preguntado eso último? Ahora ellos se verían obligados a preguntar por su cumpleaños.

—¿Y eso fue cuándo? —quiso saber, mientras hacía amago de seguir caminando y no se movió hasta que la chica lo imitó y retomaron el paso.

—El veintiocho de Marzo —respondió, mirando al chico que iba más adelante— ¿Y ustedes? —incluyó al otro chico, para tratar de adentrarlo en la conversación.

—Yo el nueve de Junio, y Sasuke, quien debería hablar por sí mismo y decírtelo, el veintitrés de Junio —aclaró, mirando a su hermano quien soltó un suave bufido con una sonrisa—Y por si te interesa… yo tengo veinticuatro y él diecinueve —agregó, señalando a Sasuke.

—Sí, tu mamá me lo había comentado —le informó, mientras veía como el otro Uchiha entraba por un puerta.

—¿Si? ¿Qué te dijo de nosotros? —curioseó, interesado en lo que su madre pudo haber dicho.

—Pues, no mucho. Que se parecían mucho a su padre —fue lo único que pudo decir. No sabía si comentar lo demás, ya que quizás era un tema que la madre aún no había tratado y no quería ser ella la que metiera la pata.

—Siempre dice lo mismo —sonrió, volteando los ojos.

Entraron a una habitación enorme donde había un televisor algo grande, pantalla plana, apoyado en un precioso mueble de madera oscura, color cedro. Debajo, en los compartimientos, habían dos consolas de videojuegos: una blanca con verde y una negra. Pudo reconocerlas ya que Naruto había hablado de ellas hasta el cansancio cuando se dio el debate entre estas dos. El Xbox estaba desconectado mientras que el PlayStation 3 estaba prendido, o eso supuso por la luz azul.

Sasuke se sentó en el enorme y cómodo sofá de cuero negro, acomodándose para hacerle espacio a los otros dos. Itachi lo siguió y le hizo un gesto a ella para que se sentara.

—¿Quieres jugar? —le ofreció Sasuke el control, pero ella lo rechazó así que se lo pasó a Itachi el cual hizo lo mismo.

Ella observó cómo el menor prendió la televisión y pudo observar un partido pausado. El Uchiha comenzó a tocar botones y reanudó la partida. Quedó impresionada por lo reales que se veían los personajes y lo preciosos que estaban los colores.

Mientras ella veía la pantalla embobada, el celular del mayor sonó y se disculpó antes de levantarse y caminar fuera de allí. Así que ellos dos quedaron en silencio, solos. Sakura, al no tener más que hacer, observó a su alrededor. En ésa habitación había un computador que se veía bastante nuevo, y al otro lado de la habitación una batería y una guitarra en su base. Se preguntó cuál de los dos, o si ambos tocaban esos instrumentos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le habló el pelinegro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo pilló observándola y ella negó inmediatamente.

—Soy pésima para eso, sobre todo para los de deportes —desistió. Ya no le apenaba admitirlo porque lo había aceptado hacía mucho cuando se había cansado de intentarlo.

—Podemos jugar otra cosa —ofreció, poniéndose de pie y abriendo una de las puertas de mueble dejando ver una enorme pila con más de veinte juegos diferentes.

—No, está bien, puedes seguir jugando, no me molesta ver —se encogió de hombros, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¿Segura? —ella asintió y se volvió a sentar, tomando uno audífonos que incluían micrófono, el cual estaba a una lado de él y que ella no había visto— Fíjate en esto —le pidió, hablando por el micrófono en otro idioma. De la televisión salió una voz de hombre que a ella le pareció estaba hablando la misma lengua.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —le preguntó asombrada, acercándose para ver. El Uchiha sonrió al verla tan sorprendida y repitió el mismo proceso, obteniendo igual resultado.

—En éste juego —comenzó a explicar, señalando la carátula de FIFA 2009— Tienes la opción de jugar con otras personas, de otro país si lo deseas, a través de internet —señaló el micrófono que tenía cerca de su boca mientras la veía a ella—Y éste micrófono es de otro juego, pero funciona así que lo utilizo para hablar algunas veces con los demás jugadores —respondió, dejando a la chica en completo shock.

—La tecnología de hoy en día es maravillosa —es todo lo que pudo decir, provocando que el pelinegro riera.

—Sobre todo aquí en Tokyo —aclaró.

Ella asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? —le preguntó, mirándola luego de poner el aparato en el suelo de nuevo.

—No, yo viví aquí hace siete años —contestó, sonriendo ligeramente. Su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolso y se volteó a sacarlo. Observó la pantalla y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa de disculpa— Permiso —pidió, a lo que el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Se levantó y contestó el celular, algo emocionada debía admitir.

—Hola Naru —saludó, feliz.

—¡Sakurita! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Todo bien? No pude llamar antes porque me tuvieron trabajando todo el día, además de que tuve que regresar a la tienda a recoger todo —habló, sin darle tiempo a la chica para opinar, así que espero que éste terminara— Dejé mi celular en casa y cuando llegué lo primero que iba a hacer es llamarte pero vi un paquete en la sala y resulta que era tuyo, ¿cómo se te ocurre regalarme tal cosa? ¡No puedo aceptarla, Sakura! —desistió, apenado.

—Estoy bien, al igual que mis padres. Llegamos bien y, está bien, comprendo —comenzó respondiendo por orden— Y lo del regalo, necesito que lo aceptes Naruto —le pidió.

—Saku, ¿cómo pretendes que acepte una laptop? ¡Es demasiado dinero! —se volvió a quejar.

—Es que… —comenzó a decir, pero volteó a ver a Sasuke y se alejó un poco— te la regalé para poder verte y saber que estás bien. Tu voz no es suficiente —murmuró lo último. Diciéndolo así, se sentía como una niña caprichosa y posesiva.

—Por lo menos déjame pagártela o la mitad, lo que sea —propuso, buscando una solución.

—No, es un regalo de mi parte y de mis padres —rió, sabiendo que sus padres tampoco lo dejarían pagarle ni un centavo.

El rubio suspiró y se quedó unos segundos callado— ¿Podrías pasármelos para saludarlos y agradecerles? —solicitó.

—Eh… —balbuceó, asomándose por una esquina y observando a sus padres reír y comentar con los Uchiha— Están hablando con Uchiha-san y su esposo, ¿podría ser después? —sugirió, regresando al estudio.

—¿Ya tienen visita? —preguntó, asombrado, omitiendo lo que ella había dicho.

—No exactamente, ellos nos invitaron a su casa —respondió, apoyándose en la pared opuesta a la puerta del cuarto donde el Uchiha seguía jugando. Desde allí podía ver el sillón, su cabeza y el comienzo de su espalda y la tele.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Registrándoles la casa? —bromeó, riendo.

Ella rió por igual, sintiéndose un poco así.

—Estoy en el estudio con su hijo menor viendo cómo juega fútbol —contestó, viendo como el chico hacía un paso muy bien planeado y su equipo metía gol.

—¿Cuál? —habló rápido, desesperado por saber— ¿El de diecinueve? ¿Están los dos solos? —comenzó a cuestionarla.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar.

—Sí, Sasuke. El mayor estaba con nosotros pero tuvo que atender una llamada importante… —dejó de hablar viendo hacia su derecha recordando algo— y no ha vuelto —murmuró más para sí misma, como si se lo estuviera comentando, mientras miraba hacia los lados a ver si estaba por allí.

—¿Y cómo es? Porque la mamá es muy hermosa —y empezó a preparar su terreno. No pretendía que se pusiera celosa por halagar a una mujer mayor, casada y con hijos que ella misma consideraba preciosa ¿o sí?.

—Es aún más hermoso que la madre —rió, jugando. Para ella no era una mentira, pero a él si se lo decía como si fuera una.

—Enamórate ahí, pues —la retó, medio bromeando medio enserio.

Sakura, al saber que la cosa se pondría seria si seguía así, decidió cambiar el tema.

—Y, ¿ya abriste la computadora? —le preguntó, interesada.

—No —susurró— ¿debería? —la chica notó en su voz lo inseguro que se sentía recibiendo algo así.

—Me haría muy feliz —le dijo, con una voz alegre— Cuando llegue a casa te envío un mensaje para enseñarte a usar la cámara —se despegó de la pared y se acercó a la puerta abierta.

—Ok, hablamos luego entonces. Cuídate Saku, te quiero —se despidió con cariño.

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, cuídate. Yo también te quiero —y tras decir eso trancó. Miró su celular y suspiró. Lo guardó en su bolso y cuando volteó para dirigirse al sofá de nuevo, se encontró con que el Uchiha la estaba mirando.

—¿Tu novio? —le preguntó sin más.

—Sí —contestó luego de una pequeña pausa.

Sasuke sólo hizo un sonido con la garganta y la invitó a sentarse de nuevo. Ella lo hizo y se quedó mirando la pantalla, buscando qué preguntar. Al no poder con nada, fue por lo obvio.

—¿Y tú?, ¿no tienes novia? —cuestionó.

—No —negó, sin ser tajante ni desagradable.

Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó muda. ¿Cómo un chico así no tenía novia? Sería que él no lo deseaba porque no podía ser que ninguna lo quisiera. O quizás la que le gustaba ya tenía novio o no gustaba de él, y bien tonta que sería.

—¡Sakura! —escuchó que la llamó su madre a lo lejos. Se puso de pie y fue hasta allá para ver qué es lo que quería— Ya nos tenemos que ir, despídete y da las gracias —le murmuró su mamá mientras le acomodaba el vestido.

No es como si su mamá tuviera que recordárselo, ella lo habría hecho aunque ésta no le dijera nada. Se acercó a Mikoto e iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida pero la mujer la envolvió en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Espero vuelvan pronto, y ojalá te haya gustado lo que cocinamos —deseó, dando un último apretón antes de soltarla.

—Por supuesto que sí —aceptó, con una sonrisa— Muchas gracias por todo —hizo una leve reverencia y fue a saludar a Fugaku.

El Uchiha mayor bajó las escaleras en ese momento, y Sasuke salió del estudio para despedirse. La madre de la pelirosa se despidió de los dos chicos con euforia, proponiéndoles pasarse por allá de vez en cuando a lo que Sakura sólo sonrió.

La familia salió de allí al terminar los saludos y fueron llevados a su casa con el mismo carro que habían ido hasta allí.

Sakura entró a su habitación luego de haber dado las buenas noches a sus padres y se tiró en la cama. Sacó su celular del bolso y le escribió un mensaje a Naruto.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida esperando una respuesta.

-

-

-

Abrió los ojos con pereza y se quedó recostada mientras se desperezaba. Tanteó por su cama, recordando que había dejado su celular por allí antes de quedarse dormida; sólo esperaba no haberlo tumbado de una patada o un manotazo al suelo. Al encontrarlo, lo colocó sobre su pecho y se pasó las manos por la cara quitando los cabellos de ella. Tomó de nuevo el aparato y lo abrió viendo que eran las nueve de la mañana, además de un pequeño sobre en el lado superior izquierdo y a un lado de éste un pequeño teléfono junto a una pequeña "x" y un número 4.

Ups. Se había quedado dormida y lo había dejado hablando solo.

Revisó sus mensajes y encontró la respuesta del rubio. Se notaba la preocupación en lo que había escrito y cómo lo había hecho. Marcó la tecla de llamar dos veces, ya que sabía que era el último a quien había llamado. Se puso del lado izquierdo y se arropó mientras aguantaba el celular en su mano derecha.

—¿Mmló? —lo escuchó murmurar con la voz profunda y algo ronca.

—Hola Naru —saludó animada, a pesar de estar sólo un poco más despierta que él.

—¡Sakura! —gritó sorprendido, mientras se aclaraba la garganta— ¿Qué pasó anoche? Te llamé varias veces ya que no me respondiste el mensaje —quiso saber.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida —contestó tratando de arroparse más.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con…? ¿Cómo es que se llamaba ése? ¿Sanosuke? —dijo, con un tono que Sakura identificó al instante.

—Sasuke —le corrigió, aunque sabía que él no había olvidado su nombre, lo hacía porque estaba algo molesto, lo más seguro— Y me fue bien, gracias —enfatizó esa última palabra.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguno dijera algo, pero esto no duró mucho.

—No vamos a pelear ¿verdad? —le preguntó, con un tono suave.

—No, no… lo siento —se disculpó.

—Nah, está bien que estés celoso. Eso significa que me quieres ¿no? —habló como una niña emocionada, y después se sintió estúpida.

—Por supuesto que sí —aceptó— ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Tranquilos? —a pesar de la distancia, su cariño por ellos y por todo lo que habían hecho no cambiaba las cosas.

—Sí, ayer se sintieron mucho más cómodos después de ir a casa de los Uchiha —comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama y abría su puerta para caminar hasta la cocina— ¿Quieres hablar con ellos? —propuso. Siempre había amado esa buena relación que tenía el rubio con sus papás.

—Sí, claro —aceptó encantado.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Naruto está en el… —y dejó de hablar.

El rubio espero unos segundos luego del silencio y se extrañó al no oír mas nada que murmullos que no entendía. Empezó a hablar pero nadie le contestó.

En cambio, la pelirosa luego de llegar a la cocina se había quedado congelada con el teléfono en mano. Ése día, justamente ese día tenía puesto un short diminuto que sólo usaba cuando sus demás pijamas estuvieran sucias, cuando se dañaba el aire o algo por el estilo. Y no es que el short fuera feo o algo así, es que era realmente pequeño porque se arruchaba todo al comienzo de sus piernas y por más que intentara bajarlo, se subía sólo al caminar. Pero no debería de importarle llevar sólo eso, una camisa de tiros, sin sostén y una cara de dormida nada normal además de despeinada, ya que no había nadie más en esa casa que su familia… normalmente.

Ese sería el caso si Mikoto Uchiha y su hijo menor no estuvieran sentados en su recién adquirida mesa desayunando mientras la veían algo sorprendidos, quizá. O a lo mejor fue su paranoia. No pudo hacer más nada que saludar con un "hola" general y correr a su habitación a cambiarse.

Al entrar sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza al pensar en el papelón que había pasado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y más aún con alguien que apenas había conocido ayer. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas no dejarían de tintarse cada vez que lo viera. La pena no se le pasaría en días. Tomó un sostén, un suéter y unos pescadores.

Regresó casi que intentado esconder su cara dentro de su ropa pero no pudo. Sintió sus mejillas arder mientras saludaba a cada uno de los presentes. Se sentó en la mesa, sintiendo la fuerte mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y no pudo evitar avergonzarse aún más.

—¿Quieres desayunar, Saku? —le preguntó su madre retirando algunos platos vacíos que estaban en la mesa.

—Si mamá, por favor —pidió, sonriendo un poco, intentando distraerse.

—Por cierto, ¿para qué nos llamabas a tu padre y a mí? ¿Pasó algo? —quiso saber mientras servía la comida en el plato. Se dio vuelta y lo colocó en frente de la chica, esperando una respuesta.

—No, lo que pasa es que Naruto quería saludarlos y… —se detuvo y miró sus manos, buscando algo. Se golpeó la frente con su palma y se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. Su celular estaba boca arriba en su cama. Lo tomó rápido pero lo único que oyó fue el timbre que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado— Ojalá no se haya molestado —susurró, antes de enviarle un mensaje explicándole lo que había pasado, o parte de ello. Prefirió evitar la parte en la que había salido casi sin nada encima, y dejar la parte de su cabello y cara de dormida. Mientras lo escribía, caminó a la cocina y se sentó, siendo observada una vez más por todos.

Su madre la vio y levantó una ceja, extrañada por la actitud de su hija.

—¿Pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar, algo preocupada.

—Es que Naruto quería hablar con ustedes y… cuando fui a cambiarme olvidé el teléfono en mi cama y trancó —explicó.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos negros, sonriendo. Sakura agradeció el gesto, asumiendo que el chico le había caído bien, lo que la aliviaba en demasía. Sabía que su novio no era monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, pero con que lograra ganarse a aquellos que fueran importantes en su vida, ella sería feliz.

—Bien, aunque no he podido hablar mucho con él —confesó. Miró su celular esperando una respuesta pero nada nuevo entraba.

—¿Y cómo tomó el regalo que le hicieron? Me imagino que se habrá puesto muy feliz —asumió. Seguidamente tomó la taza de café y la elevó hasta sus labios con delicadeza.

—La verdad es que le va a costar un poquito aceptarlo, porque dice que es demasiado… ¡por cierto! Mamá, él ayer quería hablar contigo y con papá para agradecerles y saludarlos, pero como estaban hablando me dio pena interrumpirlos —le hizo saber. Le dio un pequeño vistazo a Sasuke quien picaba en pequeños pedazos un trozo de pastel antes de llevárselo a la boca. Quitó sus ojos de él al sentirse que estaba invadiendo su privacidad, ya que a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien a quien no conocía bien la viera comiendo.

—Tan lindo —sonrió su madre mientras secaba un plato— Es una lástima que esté tan lejos ahora, realmente era un buen muchacho —habló, como si su relación con el rubio ya no existiera. Sakura frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, su madre podía asumir lo que quisiera.

—Pero ustedes siguen estando juntos ¿no Sakura? —preguntó Mikoto, mirándola con duda.

—Sí, continuamos como antes —respondió orgullosa. No le importaba las tonterías que decían las personas sobre las relaciones a distancias porque ella conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie y viceversa. Él jamás la engañaría ni haría algo indebido.

—"Amor de lejos, felices los cuatro" —murmuró el pelinegro que no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que ella había regresado de cambiarse.

—¡Sasuke! —lo regañó su madre. Ésa fue la primera vez que vio a Mikoto hablar tan fuerte y fruncir el ceño, pero se lo merecía. ¿Quién se creía él para decir esas cosas? Como si los conociera.

—Naruto no es de esas personas —dejó bien en claro, aunque había una lista enorme de cosas que le hubiera gustado decir. Maldecía su vergüenza y timidez en ese momento, pero realmente le disgustaba que él asumiera cosas sin siquiera conocerlos.

—Si tú lo dices —habló bajo y alargado, como de esos que te dicen que allá tú si crees en esas cosas— Sólo bromeo ¿ok? No te lo tomes tan apecho —sonrió, suave, como si fuera realmente una broma. O lo sería sólo para él, pensó Sakura furiosa.

—Ya basta Sasuke, no seas grosero —le reclamó su madre, molesta.

—Déjalo Mikoto, no te preocupes. Lo que dice no es del todo mentira. Muchas de las relaciones a distancia terminan en desastres y es bueno que Sakura se vaya haciendo una idea de lo que pueda pasar —comentó como si nada, secando sus manos— No te lo tomes mal, hija. Yo quiero a Naruto como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero me preocupan —se sinceró. Ésas últimas palabras habían apagado un poco el fuego que habían causado las otras, pero aún así se molestó de que su madre pensara de esa forma. ¿Es que nadie podía tener un poco de fe en ellos?. Si creían que ella o Naruto eran de esos entonces ponía en duda todo lo que decían conocerlos.

Se puso de pie y se disculpó diciendo que ya no tenía hambre. Pudo notar la mirada preocupada de ambas mujeres pero aún así siguió de largo. Entró a su habitación y se dio una rápida ducha antes de vestirse con unos jeans, una camisa y unas sandalias. Tomó un bolso, su monedero, las llaves y el teléfono y lo tiró dentro. Apenas de asomó por la sala, donde los vio a los tres sentados y se preparó para salir de allí al terminar de hablar.

—Voy a salir un rato a caminar por ahí, si necesitas algo llámame —dijo mientras miraba a su madre. Volvió a hablar al ver que ésta tenía intenciones de protestar— Muchas gracias por la visita, Uchiha-san, Sasuke-san —sonrió, no del todo hipócrita y salió de allí a zancadas ignorando los llamados de su madre. Bajó las escaleras trotando y mantuvo ese paso rápido hasta que la casa quedó fuera de su alcance.

No sabía hacia donde iba, pero trataría de no cruzar mucho por las calles para no perderse. Anduvo en línea recta por un largo rato, deteniéndose a ver una que otra tienda por fuera. Quizás si entraba en alguna y se probaba algunas cosas el malhumor se le pasaría más rápido, aunque no podría comprar nada ya que llevaba poco efectivo y prefería dejarlo para comer algo cuando no aguantara más el hambre.

Entró a una tienda en la cual, desde afuera, vio algunas cosas de su gusto. Entró y tomó unas cuantas cosas. Fue hasta los probadores, tomó la tarjeta con el número de prendas que le dio la señorita encargada de la administración de eso y entró a uno que estuviera libre. Le gustaron todas, menos una camisa que la hacía ver increíblemente gorda y fea. Cuando salió, le devolvió la que no se llevaría a la muchacha, y cuando ésta le preguntó si había otra que no se llevaría se sintió tonta. Se suponía que ella no compraría nada, pero estaba ese vestido que le había gustado mucho. Le miró la etiqueta e inmediatamente le devolvió todo a la mujer que la miró raro.

¡Por supuesto que pagaría esa grosería por un vestido tan corriente! Es más, se compraría cinco iguales, pensó furiosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese lugar? Se preguntó mientras pasaba por los estantes y le miraba las etiquetas a las cosas. Salió de la tienda y miró el nombre para no volver a entrar hasta que tuviera mucho, mucho dinero. En ese momento si se podría dar el lujo de comprarse unos zapatos que equivalían al mercado del mes.

Siguió caminando un rato más hasta que llegó a una cafetería que se veía normal, y cuando se sentó verificó que los precios estuvieran a su alcance. Pidió un sándwich con un jugo natural y lo esperó mientras revisaba en su bolso intentando encontrar su celular. Cuando estuvo en sus manos vio una pequeña lucecita roja parpadear de vez en cuando y abrió el aparato para comprobar que tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Los leyó y en vez de responderlos lo llamó, y le cayó inmediatamente la contestadora. Le dejó un mensaje explicando sólo una parte de lo que había pasado y pidiéndole que le devolviera la llamada. Segundos después de trancar llegó su pedido y dio las gracias con una linda sonrisa.

Comió en paz y tranquila sintiéndose mejor luego de acabarlo. Pidió amablemente la cuenta y se la trajeron más rápido de lo que esperó. Puso dentro el efectivo que le decía la factura más una propina para el mesero y se levantó de allí tomando su cartera la cual había apoyado en la silla que estaba a su lado. Cuando iba a comenzar a caminar hasta la salida una vocecilla le llamó la atención y vio a una chica rubia pararse de sopetón de su silla, decir unas cuantas cosas que ella no entendió muy bien y salir furiosa de allí bajo la mirada de los clientes de ese café. Cuando la rubia se fue, no pudo evitar ser curiosa y voltear su mirada al ver al pobre hombre o al bastardo, esa decisión se la dejaría a la muchacha, que había quedado sólo y siendo juzgado por las personas que presenciaron aquello.

No pudo evitar sentirse altamente sorprendida al ver a Sasuke poner unos billetes dentro de la pequeña carpeta de cuero negro donde te llegaba la cuenta, para luego ponerse de pie mientras caminaba fuera de allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sintió tonta al darse cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo mientras él caminaba hacia quién sabe dónde, y cuando sintió peligro de que él volteara y pensara lo peor de ella, se atrevió a llamarlo.

—¿Sasuke-san? —le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él volteara. El chico lo hizo con una expresión de lo más serena a pesar del rollo que se había montado en el pequeño y tranquilo café.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó mirando hacia los lados, probablemente buscando algo que le diera esa respuesta.

La pelirosa dudó en si decirle que había visto algo de lo que había pasado, pero decidió omitirlo para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Estaba paseando por ahí cuando me pareció verte —mintió, y se sorprendió por lo real que había parecido su respuesta— ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —siguió disimulando, intentando mantener su mentira.

—Paseando —le dijo, y Sakura supo que estaba mintiendo también. Aunque no le extrañara nada eso, ya que como hombre tenía su orgullo en esos temas— ¿Vas a algún lado en específico? —quiso saber, y seguido de eso sonó una corta alarma y ella desvió su mirada hacia el control que tenía en su mano.

Miró hacia su izquierda, de donde había provenido aquel sonido, encontrándose con un humilde auto deportivo negro que parecía sacado de las películas futurísticas que alguna que otra vez había visto. Sintió lástima por los demás autos que tenía estacionado delante y detrás, y por aquellos que le pasaban por un lado. Opacaba completamente hasta la camioneta azul eléctrico que pasó a su lado.

—No en realidad —respondió lento y un poco tarde, aún viendo como tonta el auto.

El pelinegro sonrió socarrón al verla así y caminó hasta el lado del conductor y antes de entrar le echó una mirada.

—Sube, te llevaré devuelta a tu casa —le dijo antes de entrar al carro y encenderlo.

Ella se quedó uno segundos pensando la situación. ¿Quién le había dicho a él que ella quería regresar a su casa? Aunque probablemente por el color grisáceo del cielo fuera la mejor opción. Pero aún así, ¿y si él era un conductor atroz? Quizá era de esos jóvenes que manejaban como locos y terminaban en un horroroso accidente por lo menos una vez cada tres años. Vio como la oscura ventanilla se bajaba y el chico se inclinaba hacia ése lado mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—Tu madre me llamó y me pidió que te localizara para llevarte a tu casa —le aclaró, lo que le pareció extraño a la chica. Sasuke volteó los ojos al no verla reaccionar y se alargó hacia la puerta para abrirla— Sube —le ordenó, regresando a su puesto.

La chica obedeció algo avergonzada al ver que estaba haciendo que el pelinegro se desesperara, así que se subió al carro. Cerró la puerta con demasiada sutileza y se acomodó en la silla como si estuviera entre dos trozos de diamante que podría quebrar si se movía.

—La puerta no se rompe si la cierras bien, Sakura —le dijo, a lo que ella reaccionó y la cerró con un poco más de fuerza.

Sasuke arrancó y manejó con la velocidad que consideró aceptable para la tiesa chica que tenía a su lado que se aferraba al cinturón como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No correré, ya que éste es el auto de mi papá —le dijo, aunque a Sakura le pareció que no iba nada lento— El mío lo están reparando —le dejó saber, aunque ella no lo había preguntado. Ok, él estaba intentando ser educado, como su madre le había pedido-ordenado hacía unas horas, pero la chica no ayudaba en nada. Y conducir el Bugatti Veyron de su padre a esa velocidad le parecía una grosería, así que ella tendría que colaborar.

—Ya veo —murmuró. Seguro el carro de Sasuke sería algo más normal y común. Fugaku, quizá, era de esos padres que les restringía las cosas a sus hijos hasta que valoraran con sabiduría. Y quizá ése carro era la auto-recompensa que se había dado el señor luego de arduos años de trabajo.

La pelirosa sintió algo vibrar en su bolso y buscó en él su celular. Abrió la tapa y vio que Naruto la estaba llamando. Lo pensó dos veces ya que le pareció algo maleducado contestar, pero no resistió y lo hizo tras susurrar en leve permiso más para sí misma que para él.

—Hola Naru —saludó, hablando bajo.

—Hola Saku, ¿cómo estás? —le saludó eufórico— Oye, siento lo de esta mañana. No sé por qué dejaste de hablar de pronto, pero se acabó el receso de mi trabajo y tuve que trancar. Ya para cuando quería volverte a llamar me di cuenta de que la batería se había muerto —explicó, algo avergonzado, aunque la chica la ya sabía que el rubio era un desastre con esas cosas.

—No te preocupes, luego te explico —prometió— ¿Cómo estás tú? —se interesó en saber. La verdad que todas las cosas que le había dicho su madre la habían hecho pensar en si el rubio se sentía demasiado solo o si lo estaba tomando bien.

—Pues, bien… extrañándote —le dijo, suavecito. A Sakura se le intentaron aguar los ojos, pero se contuvo.

—Yo también —le confesó. No quería ser muy explícita porque le daba vergüenza ahí a solas con Sasuke.

—¿Tú también qué? —le preguntó jugando. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que era el peor momento de todos para jugar eso.

—Tú sabes —murmuró despacio. No podía ser posible que de todas las personas del mundo, Naruto le haría pasar vergüenza con la misma persona el mismo día.

—No lo sé, por eso quiero que me lo digas —refunfuñó, aunque terminó riéndose.

Y qué siguiera riéndose, que ella se vengaría. Ella reiría de última, pensó.

—Te extraño —admitió, evitando ver al pelinegro por todos los medios para no pasar mayor pena.

—¿Ves? No le hace daño a nadie que lo digas —dijo, y tras un segundo de silencio pareció procesar la información— ¿Por qué no querías decirlo? ¿Dónde estás que te da pena? —quiso saber, con tono serio. Sakura nunca se había avergonzado de decir esas cosas, así que le extrañaba.

—Estoy yendo a mi casa —fue todo lo que respondió. Él podía asumir tranquilo que estaba en un tren, un autobús o un taxi, pero que por favor no preguntara más.

—¿En qué? —siguió cuestionando.

—En un carro —señaló, por muy obvio que podría parecer a pesar de las demás opciones.

—¿En un taxi? —insistió.

La chica suspiró y se preparó para la bomba atómica que estaba a punto de lanzar. O quizá debía temerle más a la que iba a explotar del otro lado del teléfono, definitivamente.

—Estoy con Sasuke-san, el hijo de Uchiha-san ¿recuerdas? —intentó decirlo de la forma más suave que pudo, y siguió hablando para no dejarle tiempo de malinterpretar— Mi mamá le pidió que me llevara a casa —aclaró.

El rubio se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de encontrar las palabras correctas. Descartó el sermón que pretendía darle por algo más práctico y efectivo para él.

—Ya se tienen tanta confianza ¿eh? Pues me alegra que tengas un nuevo amigo —a pesar de las duras palabras, fue el tono sarcástico lo que más le dolió a la chica.

—Sabes que no es así —le quiso explicar, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del pelinegro.

—Ya llegamos —le avisó, deteniendo por completo el auto al frente de la casa de la chica.

—Naru espérate —le pidió, antes de que siguiera hablando solo y se molestara— Muchas gracias por traerme, Sasuke-san. Y… siento los inconvenientes —se disculpó, refiriéndose a la llamada.

El chico se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír un poco y despedirse, para esperar que ella subiera hasta su casa y luego arrancar hacia la suya.

La chica había tomado el teléfono luego de despedirse mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Inconvenientes? —fue lo primero que le dijo el chico al ser avisado que ya podían seguir hablando.

—No me refería a ti —mintió. Ella no lo había dicho con esas intenciones, pero si se lo trataba de explicar terminarían peleando más que otra cosa— Me lo encontré de casualidad en la calle y creo que presencié una escena que no debería. En fin, no es mi historia para contar —justificó.

Entró a la casa y la encontró silenciosa. Mientras hablaba con Naruto, caminó hasta la sala donde encontró a sus padres, uno al lado del otro ¿durmiendo?. Le pidió al rubio que la llamara más tarde y se despidió de él. Entró a su cuarto y tomó una cobija para regresar a donde estaba sus padres y ponérselas encima con mucho cuidado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo diferente que se veía la casa? Seguro mientras ella dormía sus padres se habían encargado de arreglar las cosas de las cajas y habían logrado dormir muy poco.

Rió, sin poder evitarlo. Por más que su papá tuviera aún los lentes de leer puestos, un poco torcidos debía decir, y la boca algo abierta, mientras su madre se apoyaba de su hombro, parecía que la hubieran arreglado ya que estaba sentada de lo más delicada, ambos se veían tremendamente adorables. No pudo evitar tomarles una foto sin flash y sin sonido, porque era algo de lo que quería tener recuerdos.

Ella quería ser así algún día con la persona con la que se casara, si es que lo hacía. Siempre ahí para el otro.

Sus padres eran su mejor ejemplo a seguir, en ese caso.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que escribo y no es lo mejor de hecho. No estoy nada conforme con éste capítulo, y lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero siento que necesitaba publicar algo, así que lo terminé como pude y así quedó. Lo siento, es un asco, lo sé.

dependiendo de sus reviews veré si convertiré éste fic en un three-shot, como era mi idea principal. No gusta mucho el fic, así que ya veremos.

Espero les guste... algo.

Gracias por leer, las/los quiero :)

PD: lo siento, pero ff . net es IDIOTA y no me deja poner el título en el centro; si sale así, bien, si no sal ecentrado, ya me frustré.


End file.
